Trials Of The Dragonborn: Stormcloak's Revenge
by We Did It For The Glory
Summary: She was the perfect solider but she was bent on Revenge. The Stormcloaks offered her what she craved, and she took it. But can the Stormcloaks ever truly accept this Imperial and can she, the Dragonborn, accept her destiny. Now in Collaboration with Gabriel12345.
1. First Impressions

**So... I'm re-writing it all... well technically my Beta Writer is editing them and I'm posting them.**

* * *

She strode in, yet no one noticed her; Ulfric and Galmar were arguing... again.  
She sat, amused watching them. Her green eyes studied both men closely, deciding - if all went wrong - who to kill first.  
"If he's not with us, he's against us!" Galmar growled angrily.  
She titled her head, her black hair fell to one side, trying to get a better view of Galmar's face.  
Before Ulfric could retort, she coughed, gaining their attention.  
"As much as this is amusing, should you really be shouting this in your great hall - where anyone could walk in? You never know; I might be an imperial spy." She gave an antagonising smile. "But then again, you believe all Imperials are spies. It's a shame isn't it? I thought I might join your cause, since I bear no love for my own race."  
Ulfric studied her, he took in her armour, it was Nightingale, and she wasn't wearing the hood though. He just thought she was some glamoured up assassin. "What is your name?"  
"Arrow Seven of the Imperial House Storm." She sighed. Her eyes were cast down as if in shame.  
"And why would an Imperial of high noble birth want to join my cause?" Ulfric questioned.  
Hatred shone in her eyes "My reasons are my own, some I may share others I may not, but one thing that I will tell you is that the Emperor is a milk drinker, nothing but a child waving his father's sword. He put my father to death, I want nothing but to see him fail, and I intend to ensure that he does is any way humanly possible."  
"And what was the reason of your father being put to death?" Ulfric enquired.  
Arrow shot him a look of venom "I do not wish to share that. All you need to know is that my reasons for joining are my own and if you wish to keep your head connected to your shoulders, I'd suggest that you shut up and stop prying."  
"Who are you to dare speak to the true High King of Skyrim in such a way!" Galmar roared reaching for his weapon.  
Arrow didn't flinch "Who am I? Interesting question, I was one of the Emperor's elite guards, the Warder of the fighters guild, a Master Wizard in the mages guild, Shadowfoot in the thieves guild and an Assassin in the Dark brotherhood. And I'll tell you what; the Emperor put me in each one of them. Why? So he'd have the ultimate warrior to defend him. I was built and shaped so that I was the perfect soldier - it sickens me." She growled in pure anger" That is another of my many reasons, why don't you try to ** me off some more to see if I spill any more?" The sarcasm in her voice was like a knife, cutting through the tense atmosphere easily.  
"What's your stance in Skyrim?" Ulfric asked. "Never mind, I don't care what your stance is. Go to Serpent Stone and defeat an Ice wraith. Bring me the teeth, then you may join."  
"** you, it'll just be easier killing you and running. In fact, it might gain me admittance back into Cyrodil". She smiled, pulling out two elven daggers and staring at their shining blades.  
Galmar unsheathed his battle axe, but Ulfric stood up and held his hand out to stop him. He would handle this  
"FUS RO DAH!" Food, plate, everything flew off the table that was behind Arrow - but Arrow hadn't moved, it was almost like it was nothing but a pleasant breeze to her.  
"My turn," she smiled "FUS!" Ulfric was flung back into his throne "You see Ulfric, your full shout does nothing to me, yet a single word of my shout does 10 times more damage than what yours did." She gave him a sly grin "You look more shocked now then when you saw Alduin in Helgen!"  
Ulfric looked confused. A sly grin crept onto her face as she opened her mouth to speak.  
"Storm Seven Arrow, also known as Dragonborn. At your service."

* * *

**So I totally Love my Beta Reader, Ninja Addy, he's a life saver check him out and thanks for reading xx**


	2. First Mission

**I figure with all this my updating time will slow down because well I kind of think this takes priority... for now. I don't think all of them need to be edited but they might... Just read and enjoy the story!**

* * *

First Mission

Ulfric's P.O.V

He stared into Arrow eyes; he began to take in her facial features, full lips, big green eyes, perfectly shaped face, but every inch of her screamed imperial.

"You're to go with Galmar to find the jagged crown." Ulfric said "I'll be assigning two soldiers to you. We can't have the Dragonborn dying before she's saved us can we?" His voice was antagonising, it seemed to make her look like she was going to murder him.

"Who are they?" Arrow asked trying to keep her cool.

"Narissa Magemore, ugh - Altmer but she's a good soldier and a good Mage." Ulfric said, almost like he was disgusted by the very thought of an Altmer being a Stormcloak. "The other is Irrval, Dark elf, classed as a Spellsword."

"For a racist bastard you've got a strange choice of people to protect me." Arrow chided.

"Watch yourself!" Galmar cautioned.

Ulfric turned to a guard "Find Mage and Spell." The guard nodded and went to the barracks, Ulfric turned back to Arrow.

"What's my Nickname?" She asked with a roll of her eyes, sarcasm thick in her voice.

"Unblooded." Ulfric shrugged.

"Is that a crack of me not being a Nord or a crack at me for never being bloodied in battle because, believe me, Jarl Ulfric, I've killed more people than you." She smirked.

"Galmar, give her some armour. You, go get changed in the barracks" Ulfric ordered. Galmar shoved the armour into her arms and pushed her towards the barracks. Arrow's P.O.V Arrow wasn't a shy person; she walked over to the female area and changed quickly. No one gave her a second glance. "You a new recruit?" A female wood elf asked.

Arrow turned around and answered "Yeah just joined 10 minutes ago".

"That one's a free bunk," She said, gesturing to the nearest bed. "I'm Ilura of the Clan Darthspire." She was short, but seemed nice. She had jet black hair that hung to her shoulders and covered the majority of her face and eyes (which glowed yellow). The one thing that stood out was the scar that went verticality down on her right eye.

"I'm Arrow Seven of the Imperial house Storm. Thanks; it's nice to see a face who doesn't judge me for being Dragonborn." Arrow dumped her Nightingale armour in a chest by the empty bed.

"You shouldn't judge people for what they are, but for who they are." Ilura smiled and left.

Arrow walked back into the great hall to find Ulfric and Galmar at it again.

"Tell me again why we're wasting time and dwindling resources chasing a legend - we don't even know if it exists!" Ulfric barked.

Arrow lent back against a wall and began to watch the show.

"The Jarls are upset - they don't all support you." Galmar pointed out.

"Damn the Jarls!" Ulfric growled.

"They demand the Moot!" Galmar shouted.

"And damn the Moot! We should risk letting those milk drinkers put Torygg's woman on the throne? She'll hand Skyrim over to the elves on a silver platter!" Ulfric snarled.

"All the more reason to find it then; the crown would legitimize your claim." Galmar pushed his views on further.

"A crown doesn't make a king." Ulfric said wisely.

"No, but this one-" Galmar began.

"If it even exists." Ulfric interrupted.

"It exists." Galmar continued "And it'll be the symbol of the righteousness of our cause. Think about it; the Jagged Crown! It heralds back to a time before Jarls and moots, back to the time when a king was a king because his enemies fell before him, and his people rose because they loved him. Skyrim needs that king. You will be that king, Ulfric. You must be."

"You're certain you've found it?"

"When have I ever been false with you?"

"Many a time!" Ulfric joked. "Go on your quest, but don't let me down."

"It'll be there. You'll see." Arrow walked towards them, fixing her bracers "So you put me on this mission before you're even convinced its target even exists?"

"You look good in my armour." Ulfric blurted out, avoiding the question.

"Honestly, I think red goes better with my hair but I don't join things because I like the armour."

Two soldiers stepped forwards both clad in their own armour. The male dark elf who Arrow assumed to be Irrval wore leather armour, with a mace sheathed on his left side. The other was a female high elf who wore black leather, a lot like her own nightingale armour, but she had a hood on.

"I am Narissa." The high elf said, she was tall but had only a dagger on her person, probably to use at last resort if her Magika ran out.

"Irrval." The dark elf said. He had an obvious distrust to strangers and a hatred for Imperials. He had short red hair and red eyes, average height for a dark elf but was quite muscular and he looked formidable.

"Arrow." She said giving a shrug "Galmar, are we leaving now?" She asked in a tired tone.

"Aye." The journey was long and boring; Arrow amused herself by taking the piss out of Galmar. Her favourite method of doing this was shouting bandits to the furthest realms of oblivion.

Korvanjund was your standard Nordic burial place, creepy and not somewhere you'd ever want to be.

A small group of Stormcloak soldiers waited for them, lead by a man named Ralof.

"Damn, the imperials are here!" Galmar growled.

"Legate Rikke isn't an idiot," Arrow sighed "Neither is Tullius."

Galmar made some soldiers Arrow didn't know the names of guard the entrance and walked deeper into the depths of the burial site.

Arrow pulled out her bow and notched an arrow "I hate these places." She murmured. She picked off Imperials who stood at the entrance and followed Galmar.

"You seem okay with spilling imperial blood." Galmar observed.

Arrow snarled "I can misfire and have it land in your thick skull."

They pressed on, another area was packed with imperials; they were easily taken care of. Irrval had an interesting way - to say the least - of fighting, he would set fire to his opponents and attack them with his mace, if they were not dead by the time the fire was out he would repeat his method. Narissa used a lot of destruction spells but favoured and excelled in alteration, though had more than a touch of telekinesis. Arrow currently only used her bow, picking the enemy off before the battle began giving the Stormcloaks the advantage. Galmar just went into a battle rage and cleaved the enemy's heads of with his iron battle axe. It even made Arrow cringe to see their bodies. Ralof's way was much more subtle; he had a sword and shield, using a simple but formidable battle technique of hitting and blocking.

"Unblooded," Galmar said. "Please, Galmar, call me Dragonborn; everyone else does." Arrow gave a sly smile.

"Go find another way in and open the gate." Galmar said through clenched teeth. "Nords! They wouldn't know a living legend even if she smacked them in the face." Arrow said dramatically, pretending Galmar's words had deeply hurt her.

"We'll run in when you start fighting." Galmar growled.

She smiled and started to climb a ladder, soon enough she found another way in and found the door lever. She pulled it.

"YOL TOOR SHUL!" Arrow blasted her Thu'um at the unsuspecting Imperials. "Joor Mey" Mortal Fool. It killed most of the Imperials, Galmar and the others killed the few that were left. She came across a door, that led to Korvanjund Halls "Hey, Galmar, this leads to Korvanjund Halls."

"How do you know?" Galmar asked, more curious than bothered.

"It says on the door." Arrow pointed out as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"I see weird scratching." Irrval mumbled.

"Maybe it's in dragon language." Narissa mused. "GEH." Yes. Arrow agreed. "Err, oh, yeah"

"Stop showing off Unblooded, you may be Dragonborn, but the only Dragonborn I worship is Talos." Galmar growled at her.

"Zu Mindok Kodaav." I know bear.

Arrow knew she was now winding Galmar up and it was purely intentional.

"Talos give me strength." Galmar mumbled.

"Talos is dead for the love of the divines, yes he may be a god now but you're stuck with me, it isn't going to be Talos saving you, it's me. Live with it." Arrow snarled in anger. "I don't care if I'm not what I should be, the gods have a funny sense of humour."

"Storm, calm yourself," Ralof whispered to her "It's not worth it."

She shook her head in frustration "Damn, I'm not even sure I can take the world-eater on," She opened the doors "Here goes my sanity."

Galmar took the lead, followed by Ralof, then a couple of Stormcloaks, then Arrow and her bodyguards. She followed them, helping pick off Imperials while they slaughtered them.

They found two dead Imperials with a ebony claw laid next to them.

"I wonder what finished them off". Galmar thought aloud.

"Keep your thoughts to yourself!" Arrow snapped "I may bear them no love but they're still my kinsmen!" She knelt and picked up the ebony claw. She walked to the wall, turned the outer ring to the wolf, the middle ring to the Moth and the inner ring to the dragon.

"You better know what you're doing." Galmar glared at her. She ignored him and pushed the ebony claw into the lot and turned. They wall began to shake and then began to lower.

"Well, I was tempted to let the same happened to you as my kinsmen, then I remembered that I actually like elves, since they're not racist unlike you Nords." Arrow smiled sarcastically at Irrval and Narissa.

Ralof shook his head "You're a lost cause."

"Thank you." She said sarcastically "I'll remember that next time I've got arrow notched behind your back!"

"And you wonder why people don't like you!" Irrval scowled at her "Make yourself useful and find a way to get past this gate!"

"Oh sure, get the Dragonborn to do your dirty work, it's not like she's got to save all your souls!" She shouted cruel things as she started to look for the release to the gate.

She found a dagger on a pressure pad, she picked it up and a secret entrance opened next to her. She then saw a chain, and pulled it. A secret room opened. Arrow glanced about and saw it had traps, with a sigh she sprinted to the other end barely missing the spears coming at her from both sides. A handle sat towards the east of the room, Arrow pulled it, leapt back and ducked. She heard the grinding of a gate being lifted, one she convinced herself she wasn't dead she headed back to the group. A draugr lay dead in front of a terrified Galmar.

"It's only a dead Nord, they're not as scary as werewolves, dragons and vampires" Arrow began to laugh "The big bad Nord is scared of a draugr!"

"I could have lived without seeing one of those." Galmar stammered out. They fought a few more draugrs; Galmar had managed to keep himself composed, barely.

"Korvanjund Crypt. Let's hope you're right" Arrow opened the doors and looked at the draugr sat on the throne, with the jagged crown upon his head. "That's a death lord, it can shout, not well but enough to hurt you lot. Let me deal with it." Arrow hissed and crept up towards it. "FUS RO DAH" She shouted "YOL TOOR SHUL" The death lord began to burn, she unsheathed Dawnbreaker and stabbed it through the cold dead heart of the deathlord. Grabbing the jagged crown off its head before it fell, she bounded off towards the word wall.

"Klo, Sand." She whispered.

"Unblooded, go tell Ulfric he owes me a drink, deliver the jagged crown to him." Galmar said cheerfully.

"Fine." She said dryly.

The trip back to Windhelm was boring and uneventful. She had at least expected some bandits or maybe even a dragon but no, apparently nothing had a death wish that day. She burst through the doors of the palace of kings, only Ulfric was up, but he looked extremely tired.

"The jagged crown, if it's burnt and you complain, I'll shout you through the wall." She yawned "And you owe Galmar a drink."

"Good work Dragonborn." He yawned.

"You must sleep, Kodaav Dreh Ni be a Mel." Bear do not be a fool

"Dovahkiin Zu Nis." Dragonborn I cannot. Ulfric rubbed his eyes.

"War is a trying time but even the greatest of leaders need rest." Arrow said softly.

"You are right." Ulfric got up and left for his chambers.

"Of course I'm right." She mumbled "Nords, the whole lot of them are too prideful."

* * *

**Thanks again to Ninja Addy, who is helping me loads, I love you man! Hope you enjoyed check out Addy and hey sit down and chill it's almost summer for all you people in England!**


	3. Impressions

**Right... I hope you people like chapters with Punctuation in because here's a third one!**

* * *

Arrow awoke, panting and sweating. No one stirred as she crept out into the great hall.

"Where do you think you're going?" A voice asked.

Arrow whirled round with fire in her hands, she couldn't see the voice's face.

"Who are you?" She asked, shifting her feet into an offensive stance.

"Don't you recognise your own twin, Arrow? I'm hurt!" The voice chuckled.

"Not as hurt as you will be when I shove my dagger through your throat." Arrow growled.

"I didn't think you'd sink so low as to join these... barbarians." Her twin practically spat out the words.

"Shows just what you know," Arrow hissed "Brother, you're just as racist as these Nords."

"Do not compare me to these lawless beasts! What happened to your loyalty to the empire?" Her brother almost begged to find the answer.

"It was destroyed when it's leader killed our father and accused me of trying to kill him. Brother, Geoff, you know that I was built like some dwemer machine, twisted like the Falmer. My rage and hate burns bright, as should yours." Arrow softened her tone.

"The Emperor will forgive you." He brother pleaded with her.

"Forgiveness?" Arrow pondered "How can you be forgiven for something you have never done, brother, if I'd tried to assassinate him, he'd be dead!"

"Arrow..." He began.

"You've over-stayed your welcome. Leave." Arrow commanded.

Geoff shook his head "Please Arrow, think of Axel." He pleaded to deaf ears.

Arrow turned away from her brother "I am the Dragonborn, I need to stay and save our souls. Brother, my destiny walks a path far from yours, either walk with me on my path or walk your own."

"I'll take my leave, sister, maybe our paths will cross and we'll walk together once more." He left, leaving her in state of pain and confusion.

Illrua walked through the door which her brother had left.

"It's a bit late to be up." Illrua said.

"A perk of being Dragonborn, I don't need as much sleep." It wasn't really a lie, but then again it wasn't really the truth. To be the Dragonborn cursed you with a constant stream of nightmares of what may or may not happen when your time comes to destroy the world-eater.

"Hmm..." Illrua looked like she was about to say something but shook her head, then headed towards the barracks.

"_You let revenge rule your heart._" A deep voice rumbled.

"The Divines are not allowed to come to Nirn." Arrow stated.

"_You are Dragonborn as I was. Akatosh has allowed me to give you counsel._" Talos said.

"Why am I Dragonborn? My sight is clouded with revenge and I fear to live up to my destiny." She asked.

"_You will prevail!_" Was all he said.

"Correction, I should prevail, but I might not," Arrow shook her head "I can't do it!"

A hand touched her shoulder "In time you will grow more powerful, conquer your dragonblood and then you will be ready."

"What happens if I fail?" Arrow whispered.

The hand fell "Only Akatosh knows, we fear to ask. Each of the divines will visit you, each to guide and help you. The Daedric princes may or may not help, they are unpredictable."

"What do you mean unpredictable?" A voice barked. "You think I wouldn't help my Champion?"

"Sheo..." Arrow began.

"And you Arrow, stop sulking and start doing something." Sheo glowered at Talos.

"I didn't mean you, I meant the Daedric princes in General!" Arrow hid a smirk, she couldn't believe Talos, Dragonborn and mortal-made Aedra was trying to explain himself to Sheogorah, Daedric lord of madness.

Sheogorah is the Daedric prince of Madness, meaning it's totally within him to be unpredictable. Like Wabbajack." Arrow pointed out.

"And for your information, Talos, the Daedric princes are going to help Arrow, because _he_ will destroy us and you if she doesn't save us." Sheogorah wasn't acting like himself, Arrow wondered if he was drunk or high on Skooma.

"I have a war to win, souls to save and a life to live. I'm busy, I'm tired and I'm going to bed." Arrow turned heel and walked off.

"Do you think we should tell her that she's absorbed so many Dragon souls she's now immortal?" Sheo asked Talos.

"FUCK BEING THE DRAGONBORN!" Arrow Shouted and slammed the barracks door. Surprisingly everyone remained asleep, or they just didn't want to face Arrow in her fit of rage.

She tossed and turned in her sleep, nightmares haunted every corner her mind dare to wander. Dragons flew in the air and Falmer crept across the ground. She awoke with Irrval standing over her.

"Next time you do that I'm shouting you to oblivion." Arrow growled.

He didn't say anything.

"What?" She asked, irritated.

"Jarl Ulfric has requested your presence at an event." He said.

"Fantastic." Arrow murmured sarcastically. She pulled on a cotton shirt and trousers ignoring Irrval's wandering eyes. After pulling on her boots she left.

Ulfric sat all high and mighty on his throne, he had no idea what having it rough was. Arrow hated it, she hated his snobbish attitude, his annoying accent, but then again, at that moment in time, it was safe to say she hated everything.

"It is time." The hall fell silent as he spoke "The Dragonborn will now take the oath."

All eyes fell on her, she knelt before Ulfric with a hand clenched in a fist over her heart

"I do swear my blood and honour to the service of Ulfric Stormcloak,

Jarl of Windhelm and true High King of Skyrim.

As Talos is my witness, may this oath bind me to death and beyond,

even to my lord as to my fellow brothers and sisters in arms.

All hail the Stormcloaks, the true sons and daughters of Skyrim!" Sarcasm had dripped into her voice on the last line but no one noticed.

"_Zu Dartak Him."_Arrow murmured to Ulfric. I hate you.

"Now Dragonborn, deliver this axe to Whiterun." His tone was way too joyful.

"You know as well as I do that he will not join your side." She whispered.

"Nothing is certain." Ulfric countered.

"Death is." She whispered as she left.

She dreaded seeing his face all the way there, the look of disgust, he'd been there for her when no one else was yet now she was stabbing him through the heart.

"Dragonborn, I thought you weren't coming for another month!" Irileth said as Arrow entered the gate "Is something wrong?"

Arrow shrugged "Still fighting a battle in my head." She then shook her head "I need to see Balgruuf."

They walked together to Dragonsreach.

"My Jarl, I have a message from Jarl Ulfric." Arrow knelt before Balgruuf and lifted the Axe.

"Storm... I refuse, take it back to Ulfric and never set a foot back in my city." He said quietly growling with rage.

"Arrow." She mumbled.

"What?" He snapped.

"I'm called Arrow Seven of the Imperial Household Storm, damn it. Balgruuf, I had to join the Stormcloaks, it's the only way to make sure I can stay free in this land." She pleaded with him.

"The elite guard? Who got accused of attempted assassination?" Balgruuf wondered aloud.

"Yes, the emperor killed my father, I don't want revenge, just justice. I don't believe in death for death but pain is another story." Arrow stood up. "I don't want your pity or sympathy just your understanding."

"I grant you pardon then, just keep out trouble." He sighed "Leave."

She nodded and turned away, shouting back her final remark. "He was a good man, my father, a lot like you"

* * *

**Sit down and Enjoy the story! So yeah the usual people and don't forget to R/R (whatever that means) and send your love to Ninja Addy. xx**


	4. It ends with a kiss

I've changed Illura to Ilura because I spelt it wrong the first time (Sorry)

* * *

She used her magic to fling open the doors and stormed through. All eyes were upon her, she glared murder into every person that dared to move. The mood she was in could make a Dragon turn and run.

The banners moved in the wind, making the only noise in the room. People held their breaths, unsure if moving could lead to death.

"Where is he?" Her voice was quite but her Thu'um rattled through the room.

"Ma'am, if you could please take a seat, our lord is busy" A servant asked, his eyes filled with fear.

She stared at him, to his very soul, her eyes flashing fire.

"I'll go get him" The servant ran fearing for his life.

She began to pace, the room slowly became empty leaving her alone.

The dark walls cast long shadows across the cold stone floor, the only noise to be heard was her breathing.

"My servant said that the Dragonborn was getting ready to kill something" A voice said.

She turned and glared at him, his eyes were tired and his movements sluggish.

"Faal Lein Aus Alduin Bah, Ahrk Zu Dreh Ni Unt Al Alduin" The world suffers Alduin's wrath and I do not try to destroy him "Sinon Zu Faas Alduin, Zu Dreh Ni Soyol Sia Zoor, Zu Ni Faasnu, Zu tesantamaso" Instead I fear Alduin, I do not fit my legend, I am not fearless, I am afraid.

"Of what?" Ulfric asked.

"Destiny, Fate" Arrow stared at the cold floor "Destiny and Fate make up our paths of life, destiny decides the landscape, what the path is made of and most importantly our final destinations. Fate gives us turn and crossroads. Some believe that destiny decides our fate, they are wrong, fate decides of destiny and we decide our fate"

"How did Whiterun go?" Ulfric asked, his tired eyes shone with interest, he sat on his throne. His stone throne seemed warmer than his heart.

She threw the axe at him, it missed his head by centimetres embedding itself deeply within the stone.

"That's how it went" She growled "You insensitive bastard!"

"That bad?" He rubbed his ear, the axe had missed it by millimetres.

She threw up her hands in anger, then stormed into the war room.

The tattered map laid on a weathered table. Arrow stood over it "When do we attack?"

"Blood lust is not a admirable trait" Ulfric rebuked her softly.

She grunted.

"Grunting is not lady like" Ulfric said.

"Now your making fun of me" She let a small smile creep onto her lips, but let it go almost as quickly as it came.

She lent over the map, her black locks dangling and covering her face.  
"We attack in a month" He ran a hand through his dark blonde hair, he was nervous.

"The battle should be ours" Arrow looked up at him "Your tactics are almost flawless, Galmar is an excellent leader and I can breathe fire"

Ulfric was taken aback and looked shocked.

"What?" She asked.

"You gave a compliment" He said, wide eyed.

"No I was stating facts, I don't build people up" She was cold again, her heart was back to stone.

He pointed to the Whiterun Camp. "Go there"

Arrow raked her hand through her hair.

Ulfric looked at her in wonder, was she scared? How old was she anyway?

"How old are you?" This question surprised himself.

Arrow looked up, her bright green eyes showing many stories "19"

Ulfric grey eyes widened in shock.

Arrow turned red, then looked back down "Young? I know"

She stood up straight and shook her head. "I'm going to the barracks" She turned heel and walked off. Ulfric watched her go, watching the way her hips moved, the way her hair moved with her and the way she stretched her arms as she walked.

_You're to old for her_, Ulfric thought to himself.

Later that night, they all sat around a fire, Ulfric, Arrow, Ilura, Irrval, Narissa and Galmar. Arrow sat on the floor with her knees up to her chest and her head placed on top, Irrval leant against the wall, sending the occasional dirty look to Arrow, who smiled and blew a kiss. Ulfric sat on a arm chair that faced Arrow, Galmar sat next to Ulfric, Ilura sat on a chair away from Ulfric and Galmar. Narissa was on the floor with Arrow.

"What was your first memory of Skyrim?" Ulfric asked.

Irrval, surprisingly went first "I came here three years ago, my first memory is my parents being slaughtered by bandits"

Arrow raised an eyebrow, everyone else's mouths were wide open.

"So... what did you do?" Arrow dared to ask.

"I slaughtered their families, then killed them slowly" Irrval growled.

Ilura went next "Mine is... er... I was 25, It was seeing the Throat of the world for the first time. Even though I've seen it a million times, it still takes my breath away"

Even Ulfric smiled at this but Arrow kept her mask of blankness and Irrval had his usual prick face on.

Narissa spoke quietly "Seeing the Mage's college"

Ulfric frowned, Arrow hot him a filthy look.

"What about you, Dovahkiin?" Galmar asked.

"Imperials trying to decapitate me" Arrow shrugged "Then _Alduin_, He slandered my right as Dragonborn, not that I knew I was Dovahkiin back then"

Ulfric knew this wasn't the truth, he knew something had happened before, but what?

"There was this game, back in Cyrodil, we used to play to get to know each other better, It was Scar or Truth" Arrow said.

"How do you play?" Ulfric asked.

"Well it's pretty simple, if you pick scar, you show a scar and tell the story behind it, truth is you get asked a question and you have to answer it. A bit like Truth or Dare but not as childish"

"So Dovahkiin, go first" Galmar said.

"I'd honestly rather play truth or dare" Ilura mumbled.

"Scar" Arrow pulled up her cotton sleeve to show a red dragon "When Alduin breathed fire at my, it burnt my arm but left this"

"Does it hurt?" Narissa asked.

"It tells me when a dragon is near, and even then it's more of a tingling sensation" Arrow shrugged "We need mead if we're getting into this"

"Agreed" Galmar got up and left.

"What about you Ulfric?" She asked.

"Scar" He moved his hair, to reveal and red line on his neck "I got it in the great war, they wouldn't let me use the Thu'um, so a bastard elf got to close and sliced me"

Galmar came back with a couple crates of mead, after handing them out he sat down heavily.

"So what about you Galmar" Arrow asked him, with great interest.

"Truth" He said.  
"Ulfric you take this one" Arrow leant back against the wall, sipping her mead.

"Your most fearsome foe" Ulfric said.

"Hmm... hard one. I think it has to be Sabre cats, they appear out of no where"

Arrow snorted, then turned to Irrval "What about you, handsome?"

Irrval scowled at Arrow "Truth"

"Galmar?" Arrow asked.

"What do you think the legendary Dragonborn should be like?" Galmar grinned at Arrow.

"A strong fighter, who knows right from wrong. Loyal and noble. Their own person, not some little lap dog" Irrval looked at Arrow "You fit the picture, just don't be a twat"

Arrow jumped up and hugged Irrval "Love you too" Grinning at his now red face, she sat back down.

The night drew on, they all got drunker and began to understand each other.

"So... Dragonborn, what was it like killing your first dragon?" Galmar asked.  
"I hated it. I felt like I was killing my own family, in old language, kiin means family, Dovah meant dragon. In old translation Dovahkiin means Dragon Family. When he died I felt if a bit of my heart die with him"

Arrow, now pretty drunk, was sat on Ulfric's lap, began to giggle after her speech.

"So why do you kill them?" Irrval asked.

"I would kill my own twin, if he threatened the lives of innocents even with the knowledge his death would rip me apart"

Ulfric shifted beneath her "So you fight to save lives"

Arrow nodded and smiled sadly.

Ilura looked at Arrow and shook her head "I swear, you're going to have every man here falling head over heals for you"

Arrow laughed "Diabella cursed me with these looks, I blame her"  
"I must go" Irrval said "I need to be rested for the morrow" He left.

"He's fit, until her opens his mouth" Arrow observed allowed.

"It's nice to know you judge all my men by looks" Ulfric said but began to laugh when Arrow shot his a Innocent look.  
"I'm hurt Ulfric, I'm going to go to bed and cry out my sorrows" Arrow got up "Night people" She walked to the barracks.

* * *

She awoke as Irrval was leaving the barracks.

"So where exactly are you going?" She asked.

"I see no point in lying to you" He sighed "I'm to infiltrate Solitude"

"That's suicide" She blurted out.

He raised an eyebrow but said "You might wake the others"

"Why?" She asked.

"Why do you care?" He sounded like he wanted to sneer but...

"Answer my question" She demanded.

"Because we need to make sure they haven't got any plans to kill you"

Arrow looked up at him.

He caught himself "You have to save our souls"

"I can handle myself, Elite Guard" Arrow rolled her eyes.

"We can't take that chance" He snapped.

"Since when did you care?" She asked.

His lips crashed onto hers.

When they pulled apart, Arrow looked flushed.

"Don't die" She squeaked and walked away.

* * *

I'm not sure about the romance but i wanted to spice the story up a bit


	5. Whiterun

Since I missed a couple weeks, i'm posting a few chapters this weekend. Thanks for reading, i'm really thankful for all your advice a support and i would welcome more.

* * *

Chapter 5

Ilura watched Arrow, she seemed... different. Ilura stood next to Narissa who was talking about some sort of spell.

"Ilura! Are you even listening?" Narissa said, annoyed.

"I'm sorry Narissa, it's just that Arrow has changed and I can't put my finger on it" Ilura huffed in annoyance.

"Well Irrval's been gone for about a week, they didn't get on" She was drawing the wrong conclusion.  
"That might be right" Ilura mused in wonder.

"I wonder how he's doing" Narissa said.

"We should ask Galmar, or Ulfric, they should know" Ilura said, they walked into the war room.

Arrow, to be honest, was more happy, sensitive and understanding. Love looked good on her. She'd changed, all was left was to wait and see if it was for the better.

Ilura came out, looking white, and pulled Arrow to the side.

"He's been caught" Ilura whispered.

"Who?" Arrow asked.

"Irrval" Arrow went white, her face dropped.

"Are you okay?" Ilura asked, unsure what this meant.

Arrow shook her head, Ilura hugged her "You and Irrval are in a relationship, aren't you?"

Through sobs Arrow told her what happened.

"Shh, it's okay, I'm here, I've got you" Ilura comforted her.

Arrow pulled away "What are we going to do?" She sniffed.  
"Wow. Sorry, you've changed. Ulfric doesn't want to do anything. Irrval offered to go, it was by choice. It means he knew what could happen"

Arrow rubbed her red eyes "It's f-fine" She pulled herself together "We've got a war to win"

"It's just strange, I thought he hated imperials and disliked strangers" Ilura shook her head "Well, I would say I'm happy for you but..." She left in hanging.

"Stupid dark elf, wait till I get my hands on him" She grumbled.

"You'll do what, kiss him to death?" Ilura teased.

"Now your making fun of me" Arrow laughed, Ilura joined in.

"Make fun of you, never" Ilura faked innocence in-between laughter.

Arrow stopped laughing suddenly "Is he to be..." She couldn't finish the sentence.

"We don't know" Ilura put a hand on her shoulder "I thought you and Jarl Ulfric..."

"Please" She scoffed "We were drunk"

Ilura nodded, then turned to go to the barracks "Your wanted in the war room"

Arrow nodded and walked slowly to the door. She opened it slowly and glanced at the sorrowful faces, shook her head and sat on the table.

"We're attacking Whiterun in a week" Ulfric announced.

"Good, blood lust is hard to keep down" Arrow growled.

"He will be implacable, I hope we get there in time" Ulfric said "After the battle a team will go and try to bust him out"

"I want to go" Arrow said.

"Why?" Ulfric asked.

"I'm Guild Master of the thieves guild" Arrow said with a sigh "I do this sort of stuff all the time"

Arrow jumped off the table and walked out of the door, the whole room was silent. She grinned.

"See you on the battle field" She walked off smiling.

She walked of of the palaces stone walls, into the cold embrace of night. She looked around, no one was there, she climbed onto the roof of the Shatter-Shields house.

The stars glistened in the night sky, sparkling to their hearts content. The moon sat in the sky as mighty as Akatosh himself.

Arrow knew she wasn't alone

"What do you want Mara?" Arrow asked.

"You hurt" Mara sat next to her.

"Figured" Arrow murmured sarcastically.

"Don't be sarcastic, child, it isn't becoming" Mara sighed "You need to let go of vengeance, embrace love"

"Revenge isn't the only thing that rules my heart. Pain, hate, fear and sorrow, they are all there clouding my vision" Arrow let out a deep breath. "But the first step, I guess, is to discover them before I can get rid of them"

"Well, you don't have to get rid of them" They looked up to see Azura "You could find harmony between them and channel them into your fighting when your battle against Alduin"

Mara nodded "Just don't let it rule you"

"Mara... I'm conflicted" Arrow admitted.

"I know, your heart holds all the answers" Mara smiled and kissed her forehead "I'll leave you and Azura, jut remember your mother loves you, she smiles down at you from Sovrenguard"

"But Imperials don't go to Sovrenguard" Arrow said.

"You will, the least Akatosh could do was make sure your family would be there when you pass, if you do" Mara vanished.

"She is a wise women, you should take her advice to heart" Azura said.

"I know. I'm just scared" Arrow sighed "I don't think I can take him on"

"The power of dawn and dusk is yours, young one, the blessing of Mara will strengthen you and the voice of Talos will guide you. We all bear you gifts, gifts that will be yours even in death"

"Sheo gave me something? What is it? Cheese?" Arrow tried to joke.

"The laughter of Sheo will brighten your darkest hour" Azura smiled. "Though he did contemplate giving you ever lasting cheese"

"He needs to get out more" Arrow smirked.

"Take this book, there is something about Sheo that I can not directly tell you but you're smart this book should tell you" Azura handed her the book then disappeared.

Arrow jumped off the roof, rolled as she hit the ground, scared some guards and walked back to the castle.

She sat at the table and opened the book.

_Jyggalag was at one time a powerful Daedric Prince, so powerful that the other Princes began to fear his power. As a result, they cursed him to live in opposition of everything he stood for, to live the life of a madman and bring chaos and insanity rather than order and logic. Henceforth, Jyggalag became known as the Daedric Prince of Madness: Sheogorath_

_However, Jyggalag is allowed to return to his original form once after every era, an event known in the Shivering Isles as the Greymarch. During this period, Jyggalag's personality resurfaces and exerts control over "his" realm to summon the Knights of Order his emotionless, vicious minions, to attack and burn everything in the Isles to the ground. Near the end of the Greymarch, Sheogorath "leaves" the Isles and Jyggalag appears in person to finish the Isles off. In reality, Sheogorath simply transforms into Jyggalag. Sheogorath then "returns" to recreate the Isles and its inhabitants, causing him some suffering._

_After the death of Uriel Septim VII, the Greymarch began once again. This time, however, Sheogorath sent an "invitation" of sorts to Mundusin the form of a strange door. The Hero of Kvatch__went through and met with Sheogorath, who appointed her his champion. Through the Champion's actions, Jyggalag's plans were foiled. Jyggalag was forced to confront the Champion one-on-one, and was defeated by the Champion. His defeat, however, released Jyggalag from his curse. Jyggalag, again free to wander Oblivion in his true form, disclosed his story to the Champion and named her the new Prince of Madness before departing. _

Arrow dropped the book in surprise, she leafed through the rest of the book, finding nothing interesting then burned it.

She paced the war room. Sheo was the Hero of Kvatch, the Champion of Cyrodil, the defeater of Mehrunes Dagon and Female.

Arrow raked her hand through her hair, why did Azura want her to know this? Why wasn't she allowed to tell her?

Arrow shook her head and left for the barracks.

She packed weapons, armour and provisions. She then pulled on her Nightingale armour.

She left before the sun rose.

Galmar nodded at her when she appeared at the battlefield.

"Get the draw bridge" Was all he said to her.

"Consider it done" Arrow dashed into the fray of the battle. Fire captured things in her warm embrace, death lurked around stealing souls and Arrow, living up to her namesake, shot Arrows through hearts claiming them.

When she drew near, the world seemed to slow down, then it stopped...

Blood glistened around her, guts decorated the ground and all she could think was this is meaningless.

She ducked a blade aimed for her neck, she plunged her dagger into their throat and ran fro the drawbridge.

It was closed, not like the would leave it open, it left her with little choices but to jump.

She ran, jumped and scrambled up.

She drew her sword and slaughtered the two that stood in her way. She kicked the levers, opening the gate, jammed a sword into the works so it couldn't be closed, then jumped off.

Guards and imperials alike ran from her. She wanted to let them run but she couldn't, she murdered them in cold blood.

The gate was barred, Ralof kicked it, Arrow shoved him to the side and blasted it with a powerful fireball. Screams echoed through the city, screams that would haunt nightmares but Arrow didn't hear them, she never did.

She walked through the town, towards Dragon reach. The companions growled at her as she walked past.

"You know, I could slaughter you right here, right now with one word" She said, turning her back to them and walked up the stairs to the keep "Ta ta"

Once she was inside, 3 guards attacked her. She slaughtered them with her daggers, slitting their throats in 3 clean movements.

3 more guards attacked her, she kicked one in the chest, another found her fist breaking his nose and another had his neck snapped. She killed all of them with pure strength.

"Come on Balgruuf, fight me" She taunted. Ralof and Galmar now stood next to her, their armour glistening with blood.

"Fine" Balgruuf growled.

"You take Balgruuf, the dark elf is mine" Arrow grinned underneath her mask.

Irileth didn't stand a chance and she knew it.

Arrow punched her squarely in the jaw, then kicked her in the chest. Irileth hit the ground, Arrow put her foot over Irileth's windpipe.

"Surrender?" Arrow asked sweetly.

"Damn you" Irileth spat.

"Enough" Balgruuf said "Enough, I surrender"

They sheathed their weapons, Arrow stepped away from Irileth.

Balgruuf gave a speech, Vignar came in and started a argument, then left with Galmar.

"And you" Balgruuf said.

Arrow looked at him.

"A Stormcloak" Balgruuf spat the words out.

Arrow punched him in the jaw "Remember who you are talking to Nord" Then left.

When she arrived back in Windhelm she was greeted by Ulfric.

"You're now called Ice-Veins..." Ulfric began.

"That's nice" Arrow collapsed.

* * *

I had to get him captured, it's the start of every bad love story :p


	6. Butchers Gonna Get Ya

So I've changed the name and I'm thinking I might stop with this quest for a bit and maybe go into a side quest, I enjoyed doing the butcher, any ideas?

* * *

Arrows eyes flickered open, she then sat up, quickly.

"You should lie back down" It was Ulfric's voice.

"There's no rest for the wicked" She got off the bed. "Why did I collapse?"

He shrugged.

"And Nords wonder why we think your all uneducated barbarians" Arrow grumbled.

"I suppose your leaving now" Ulfric said.

"Yes, my dear barbaric Nord. Us Imperials are not all milk drinkers who hide behind their mothers skirts" She walked to the door "Not like I have a mother anyway" Then left.

She walked up to the carriage driver "Solitude"

"Solitude don't want no Stormcloaks anywhere near it"

"I'm no Stormcloak, I'm a business women, of sorts" Arrow smiled.

"20 gold" Arrow tossed him some gold "Hop on back and we'll be off"

The trip to Solitude was long, uneventful and cold.

Once they were there, Arrow jumped off, ignored all Guards and walked through the gates.

A execution met her, she looked at the face of these people, heard their words calling out cruel words to a man who dared to believe and support a belief that was 'frowned' upon here.

She sneaked into the crowd "Talos Guide You" She shouted.

"Glory to the Stormcloaks" The man who was about to get executed in cokd blood shouted back.

_That could be Irrval next if you don't get a move on_, Arrow mentally told herself.

She strode from the execution and towards the dungeons, she slipped her dagger into the heart of a guard who stood watching the entrance.

She continued on, killing those who could prove problematic, knocking out those who wouldn't.

She found him, he sat facing the wall, still in his leather armour but had no weapons.

Arrow picked the lock silently, then leant against it's frame.

"Are you here to try and torture me into submission?" Irrval snarled.

"I can think of more exciting ways to get you to submit" Arrow began to examine her nails.

He turned and was extremely surprised to see Arrow

"You'd think all was lost with the way your scowling"

He glared at her "Is it not? They kill a man for helping what he believes in" She could hear the anger in his voice.

"Well, Nords are like that" Arrow shrugged.

"This world is full of hate. I don't see what you see in it" He sighed.

She took his hands in hers "The better things, they may be harder to find but are worth the search"

"Like what?" His voice was cold.

"A child smile, a parent playing with their children and the beauty of the landscape" Arrow smiled "The fond memories of those who have passed on and the time that you have with those who are still alive"

"I see your point" He sighed.

"I'm an Imperial, we have brains" Arrow smirked.

"So... Where are the guards?"

"The void" Arrow shrugged.

"You are a evil, evil women" He laughed.

"I try" Arrow pulled him to the door "We could make a mad break for the exit"

Irrval shook his head.

"Slaughter all who stand in our way?" Arrow suggested.

"No"

"Shout the mother fuckers to oblivion?" Arrow, at this point, was a little desperate.

"Follow my lead" He lead her through the city.

"Violence is so much funner" She mumbled.

They heard a patol "The dark elf got out" They were drawing close.

Arrow went to draw her blade, but Irrval had other ideas.

He pushed her against the wall, his mouth meeting hers.

"Have you..." The guard began "Never mind" They walked off.

Arrow pushed him off her "I'll admit that you're amazing"

He smirked at her.

"Can we go?" She nodded towards the gate.

He laughed and nodded.

They walked towards the gate only to be stopped and questioned.

"Where are you going travellers?" The guard at the gate asked.

"Riften" Arrow answered with a smile that could melt a dragons heart.

"Why?" The guard asked.

"Well we were going to wait until after the civil war but we want to be married before the baby is born" Arrow put her hand to her stomach.

The guard let them through, congratulating them.

Once they got to the carriage Irrval started to laugh.

"Windhelm" Arrow paid the man and sat on the carriage "My dear, get your fucking ass on here before I shout you into it"

Irrval grinned at her "Sure thing, sweetheart"

Arrow just groaned "I hate you, did you know that, I'm going to murder you in your sleep"

He got on the carriage "But what of our unborn child?"

The carriage started to move, Arrow stared at her surroundings.

Irrval just sat and stared at the floor, being his old broody self.

When they arrived in Windhelm, Ulfric, of course, had something for Arrow to do.

"A man called 'the butcher' is murdering young women around this city, I need you to stop him" Ulfric said.

"On two conditions, I get a hot plate of food and I want a day off" Arrow shot her most diplomatic smile.

"Consider I done" He turned to a servant who scampered off towards the kitchen.

Soon enough, she and Irrval were sat eating. He sat next to her, his leg pressed against hers.

"You've got gravy on your face" Irrval told her.

"I can't afford to have table manners" Arrow grinned "Its would be like asking a dragon if you can kill it"

He passed her a towel.

"Where is it?" She asked.

"Left cheek" She missed it. "I said left"

"Mine or yours?" She asked.

He sighed "Your hopeless, you know that?"

He leant down and licked it off her face.

"Your disgusting" She wiped his saliva off her face "I'm going to call it a night and start at dawn"

When she arrived in the barracks, then went to her section, all those that slept near her were in pyjamas, sitting in a circle, chatting and giggling.

Ilura waved her over "It's a girls night, all the lads are down the inn. Join us"

Arrow sat in between Narissa and Ilura, they made up 10 people.

"So we're playing truth or dare" A soldier Arrow believed to be called Seth announced.

"Cool" Was all Arrow said.

"You want to play?"

Ilura answered for her "Of course she does"

"Truth or Dare?" Seth asked.

"Dare?" Arrow said.

"I dare you to... Run into the inn with just your night shirt on" Ilura grinned at Arrow.

Arrow shrugged and went to change into her night shirt. Once she'd changed she said "I'm not running in"

Arrows night shirt was short and low cut, not the best thing for freezing weather.

"I'll go with her" Ilura announced.

Arrow shrugged again and left with Ilura.

People stared at her as she walked out of the palace. And on the street.

She walked into the lower part of the hall and turned to the Innkeeper "You got anything from Cyrodil?"

The innkeeper stared at her and shook her head.

"Arrow, I'll find and buy you 10 Cyrodilic Brandy if you go up and get the bard to play the Dragonborn comes" Ilura shot Arrow a cheeky smile.

"Now, I can't turn that down"

Arrow walked up the stairs. Everyone stared at her, Irrval choked on his mead. The other soldiers had a hard time believing this was their cold hearted comrade.

Arrow walked to the bard and whispered something in her ear.

She nodded, flustered, and began to sing the Dragonborn comes.

Arrow walked up to one of the soldiers and took his mead out of his hand. "You won't be needing this will you?" She said in a sexual voice. The soldier shook his head.

She walked down the stairs but stopped "Now boys, don't mind me"

When they left Ilura was in stitches and was still laughing when they entered the barracks.

"How did it go?" Seth asked.

"Fantastically" Ilura grinned.

Another round went and they came to Arrow again.

"Truth" Arrow said with an unconcerned shrug.

It was Narissa's turn to give Arrow her question, so she wasn't to bothered.

"Who's the man in your life?" Narissa asked.

Arrow's eyes widened, she was very surprised.

Ilura nudged her.

Arrow said quickly in a grumbled breath "Irrval

"I can't hear you" Seth said, annoyed.

"Irrval" Arrow barked.

Everyone looked at each other and giggled.

Seth patted her arm "Do you know about how he came to join the Stormcloaks?"

Arrow shook her head.

"I'll take this as my dare" Ilura said solemnly "He was going to be a blacksmith at Markarth, he was in love with this girl, he called her the love of his life. On the way there Imperial soldiers called them spies, the raped then killed the girl and left him to die. He joined the Stormcloaks seeking his revenge, allot like you" Ilura put a arm around Arrow's shoulder "He joined to escape from love as well but he found you. I think you are his soul mate or he would of just hated you for being an Imperial"

Arrow gave a tired smile "I swear if any of you mention this I'll feed you to the dragons" She ran her hand through her hair.

They all nodded.

After another turn Arrow picked dare, it was Seth's turn to give out the dare, Arrow wasn't honestly sure it was the best decision she'd made.

"I dare you to..." Seth began.

"Go to the Inn and make out with Irrval in front of everyone" Ilura said.

Arrow sniffed Ilura's drink "Who spiked it?"

Everyone pointed at Seth.

She didn't even fake innocence "Go on, I'll come with"

Arrow stood up, followed by Seth and walked out the door.

Ulfric was sat on his throne, arguing with Galmar. They both stopped and stared at Arrow in her night shirt.

"My face is up here" She rolled her eyes, and walked out the door arm in arm with Seth.

Seth dragged her through the lower way "Up you go"

Arrow shook her head and walked up the stairs, most of the patrons were to drunk to notice her.

She walked up to Irrval "Can I borrow you?" Her hands traced the front of his armour.

He nodded, he was more than a little drunk.

She put her hands behind his neck, and pulled him down to her height, her lips met his. His arm went around her waist.

Giggles erupted from behind them.

She pulled away from him and turned to see the female soldier's staring at them. Laughing.

"It's snowing" Ralof announced, oblivious to what was going on.

Arrow looked down at her feet, she only had socks on "Irrval..."

He sighed "Do I look like your mule, woman?"

Arrow nodded "But you love me..." She whined.

He sighed again "You test my patience, woman" He picked her up.

With a sigh he left.

"So what does Seth do?" She asked.  
Irrval thought a bit "Archer, Healer and a general nuisance, like you"

"You're drunk" She said.

"Yeah, if I was sober I would of made you walk" Irrval got a guard to open the door to the palace, he put her down "I'm going back, you and your cronies can continue giggling amongst each other"

She grinned "I don't giggle"

He shook his head and ran his hand through her hair "Watch yourself out on these streets" He left.

She walked to the Barracks and found that her friends had gone through the back.

"I hate you people, you know that?" Arrow sat on her bed "I'm going to sleep, keep it down or I'll end up shouting one of you to oblivion"

She fell into a restless sleep.

* * *

"Can she truly do it" The second said, her voice had a soothing edge.

"We are throwing her into a war with nothing but her nightshirt on" The ninth turned to the first, his eyes filled with worry.

"I'm sure she could handle that" The sixth said, his voice filled with logic.

"She's an Assassin, we've given her the instruments, she'll play the music" The eighth shrugged, her voice confident.

"Great advice, coming from the person who'd rather fix her hair than pay attention to a war" The ninth sneered.

"Silence" The first voice boomed "A well placed arrow can be fatal to your foes"

"Really, sometimes I think you picked her for her name" The third shook her head.

* * *

Arrow sat up and rubbed her eyes, he pushed her blanket off and stood up. She'd heard voices throughout her sleep.

"Ice-Veins, get changed, go see Ulfric" Ralof ordered her.

"It seems your forgetting who has the voice" She said dryly.

Ralof grumbled something that Arrow couldn't make out.

Arrow pulled a face than began to pull her Stormcloak armour on.

She walked out the barracks, frowning.

An argorian (Maybe?) stood before Ulfric.

"Here's the Daedric Prince herself" Ulfric announced.

"Which one? At the moment I'm picking Mehrunes Dagon" Arrow shot him a grim look.

"This is Liam, he will be helping you with your investigation into the Butcher. I would of sent Irrval but he's intoxicated, or Narissa or Ilura but Seth happened..."

He wore Dark brotherhood clothing, but it didn't take a genius to figure he was ex-brotherhood.

"Arrow" Arrow held out a hand.  
"Liam" He shook it.

From what Arrow could see he had green scales and horns, maybe?.

Arrow turned and walked out of the palace, Liam followed her.

"So, three women murdered, under our noses, what's the motive?" Arrow walked to the last scene of the crime.

Liam remained silent.

"From my understanding, she was murdered with no one around and at night" Arrow stopped in front of a guard.

"We're not sure what happened, Dragonborn, from what we know he was doing something but someone came and he ran" The guard said.

"Where is the body?" Arrow asked.

"Hall of the dead" The guard answered then went to search the area.

Arrows eyes flickered the scene of the crime "Liam, follow that blood trail, I'm going to visit the dead"

She left.

She walked into the hall of the dead "Is Helgrid here?" She called out.

She found Helgrid stood over the body. "You see these cuts here, they look like he was trying to cut something out of her. The tool must have been an old one to do this"  
"Necromancy?" Arrow suggested.

"Your guess is good as mine, it might just be a painful way to die" Helgrid shrugged.

"Has there been any links between these deaths?" Arrow asked.

"Female, young, pretty" Helgrid gave another shrug.

"Thanks..." Arrow left, musing over this information.

Liam waited for her outside "It leads to Hjerim"

Arrow nodded and followed him there.

She knelt by the lock and began to pick it.

"A guard might see you" Liam whispered.

"Then cover me" Arrow said.

After two broken picks, it finally opened. She stood up and dusted herself off "I'm getting rusty"

The place stood empty, a bloodied chest was pushed against the wall, a wardrobe and desk sat in the back room. There was blood on the floor.

"Nice" Arrow mumbled sarcastically.

She went to the chest and opened it "Got a Journal" She picked it up "The Butcher's Journal 1... Crazy man" She skimmed through it "Damn, he's going to attack again tonight"

Liam turned and stared at Arrow.

"By the sound of it it's Viola, Damn, we have maybe 2 hours. Liam go protect her"

Liam nodded and left.

Arrow put the book in her bag and walked to the back room, she knelt by the desk and looked at the pamphlets "Beware the Butcher" She chuckled "Someone loves themselves" Her hand found a strange amulet.

She examined it but nothing she thought it could be seemed likely, she sighed and put it in her pocket.

She stood and walked to the wardrobe. She opened it, nothing was in it.

She kicked the back of it, the panel flew off and down the stairs in front of an altar.

She found the second journal, after flicking through it she found a recipe for... she had no idea and didn't want to.

"Necromancy" She shivered.

She jogged to the Palace of Kings.

"Jorleif, do you know what this is?" She showed him the amulet.

"Hmm... no. Sorry Arrow but I know someone who might, Calixto Corrium, an Imperial like you" Jorleif gave her directions where to go.

She jogged to the place.

She opened the door and was greeted.

"I am Calixto Corrium, welcome to the House of Curiosities" Calixto welcomed her.  
"Nobody cares, what's this?" She shoved an amulet into his hands.

"A necromancy amulet" He sounded shocked, but his eyes told another story. "I believe it's owned by the court wizard"

Arrow gave a lazy smile "Well... You've just made my job easier and to show my thanks you can keep the amulet to display in your little museum"

She smiled and was about to leave when he said "What's a pretty girl like you doing stuff like this for the Jarl?"

"This pretty 'girl' is the Dragonborn" Arrow flashed him an accusing look then left.

She ran to the palace "Jorleif!" She shouted "I know who did it, get your Nord ass here right now"

"Who did it?" Jorleif asked.

"Calixto, I could see it in his eyes, he was eyeing me up as well, he wants to bring someone back from the dead and needs body parts for it"Arrow said.

"Your accusation will be taken into consideration" She grabbed him by the collar and pushed him to the wall.

"You will listen to me, or so help me I will shout you to The Imperial City" Arrow growled "He's going to strike tonight and I will not let him pry on the innocent for his own selfish gain" She dropped him.

"If he has, it will be hard to bring him in" Jorleif said while taking a step away from the angry Dragonborn.

"In Cyrodil Necromancy is punishable by death, if he resists I'll kill him. He's Imperial he should face Imperial law" Arrow growled.

"Err... okay?"

She left.

She sat on the roof waiting for him.

"So what do you plan to do?" She looked up to see Molag Bal in his human form.

"Jump off the roof and slaughter him" Arrow looked up at the full moon "Or I'll arrest him, then kill him"

"He is strong" Molag Bal stated.

"I am stronger" Arrow snarled "Only the weak would fall to Necromancy, you said to me once '_Men would come and sacrifice the wretched in my name. The weak would be punished by the strong' _ Take this as your sacrifice, he is weak, I am strong. He will be punished" Arrow stood up.

"They were right, your vision is clouded by hate and revenge"

Arrow laughed "_Aal Him Hokoron Faas Him Ahrk Ru Rul Nust hon him Ominak" _May your enemies fear you and run when they hear your name.

"I don't understand Dragon language" Molag Bal grumbled.

"So the usual clear your vision, send me off with your blessing thing then?" Arrow asked.

"I give you the sword of you ancestor, I believe she called it the Final Light" He handed her a sword made of white gold, it had diamonds encrusted in it's handle, the blade has Daedric writing on it.

"It says _'Dance with the shadows, sing to death but return to me'_" Molag Bal translated "It was given to her by her love, use it well, remember that I will be watching when you strike down your enemies and show the world your dominance" He disappeared.

She didn't have a chance to think, Calixto was about to strike, she jumped off the building, in front of him.

"You have committed crimes against Skyrim and her people, what say you in your defence?" Arrow asked, holding Final Light to his throat.

"Die, bitch" He struck out at her.

Arrow moved to the side, dodging his attack, then plunged the sword into his heart "May the void take you"

She left his dead, lifeless body lying there. She walked to the Palace of Kings.

"He lies dead in front of his home" Arrow said to Jorleif.

He nodded "Ulfric has decreed Hjerim to you, but since war is expensive..."

"Take the money out of my treasury, I have about a million gold in there" Arrow sighed "I have to much money"

Ulfric walked into the throne room, arguing with some Nobel.

"He's dead" Arrow said to Ulfric, who nodded and continued to argue.

She walked into the barracks and found Ilura trying to murder Seth.

"Ilura, is she really worth it?" Arrow asked, not hiding her sigh from her voice.

Seth made a mad dash and hid behind Arrow. "I said I was sorry"

"Honestly it's like having two small children" Arrow sighed.

"I'll get you next time" Ilura growled as she sat on her bed.

Narissa lay in bed, not making a sound.

"Seth... don't do it again" Arrow looked at the half Nord, half Imperial.

"I'll try" Seth squeaked then climbed into bed.

"Has anyone seen Irrval?" Arrow asked.

"Training yard, hey nice sword" Seth said.

"If you're not careful it might be the last thing you see" Arrow growled. She walked into the training guards, Irrval was training alone.  
"You up for a duel?" Arrow asked.

He turned "Yeah"

She drew Final Light and he grabbed a steel sword. They began to circle each other.

"How was the investigation?" He asked.  
"It was okay, the culprit lays dead and no one else was killed" She deflected his strike.

"You look stressed" He observed, parrying her strike, only for his parry to be deflected.

"Just a bit" She disarmed him "Sorry"

"It's fine" He rubbed his wrist "Nothing rest won't fix"

She sheathed her blade "I should probably go kill some Dragon or something"

He laughed "It's hard to find Dragons"

"Every time I go to Dawnstar I'm attacked by a dragon, it hasn't failed me yet" She smiled "Want to come?"

He laughed "Why not?"


	7. Getting To Know Your Allies

**Just a bit of getting to know Narissa, Galmar and Ulfric. A little about Arrows past, will focus on Irrval and Ilura next chapter and I'll try to get a chapter on Liam**

* * *

Arrow let the arrow fly, it was the final thing the dragon saw seconds before it plunged itself into the Dragons eye.

The Dragon fell, it plummeted towards the ground. Guards ran to avoid being crushed by this giant monster.

As it hit the ground, the place began to shake. The dragons flesh began to burn and colourful streams of light fled towards Arrow. As she absorbed the soul, she let out a sigh, since the dragon was cursing her to Oblivion.

Guards and people cheered for the Dragonborn, she nodded and walked out of the city.

Irrval followed her, wondering why she seemed so... down.

"Windhelm" She said to the carriage driver;

"20 gold for you and your friend" The carriage driver said.

"That's... cheap" Arrow said, handing him the money.

"Hop on back and we'll be off"

The ride was slow, uneventful and the carriage driver wouldn't stop talking. When they finally reached Windhelm, Arrow jumped of the carriage shouted she had something to do as she ran off.

"Dating the Dragonborn then?" The driver asked.

"Don't ask" Irrval said walking away shaking his head.

Ulfric looked up to see the Dragonborn walking through the doors. "Arrow" He greeted.

"Ulfric" She responded. "Anything interesting to do?"

He shook his head "Galmar needs another opinion on troop movements" He gestured towards the war room.

She shrugged "Why not?" And then walked into the war

Galmar looked up from the tattered map to see the Dragonborn enter her grunted to say he knew she was there.

"I'd suggest ridding that fort of bandits, it'll put allies on two sides of us and the enemy straight ahead" She suggested.

Galmar nodded. "Who would you send?"

"Seth, Ralof and Ilura with enough troops to garrison a fort" Arrow recommended.

"What about you?" He queried.

"I'm not some over glorified baby sitter; I'm some over glorified legend" She joked. "But seriously, that's what I think; it'll counter Imperial battle tactics well"

"Why Seth? She's, to say the least, a little hyper" Galmar questioned.

"She's a good shot and a healer, she works well with Ilura, when she hasn't done something wrong" Arrow stated.

"Ralof?" Galmar said.

"Good leader that gets on with most people. He is also a formidable warrior and cares for those who follow him" She shrugged. "He's trust worthy"

"You make a good point; I'll make preparations right away"

Arrow nodded and left, she decided to go and talk to Narissa.

She walked to the barracks and found her reading.

"Hey Narissa" Arrow said.

She looked up "Hi Arrow"

"Mastered that spell you were talking about a couple weeks back?" Arrow asked.

"Yeah, I was focusing too much on the accuracy of it; I forgot to put any strength into it" Narissa laughed "Do you want me to show you?"

Arrow nodded.

It was a fire rune spell, tricky to cast.

Narissa stood up and began to concentrate; she put it on the floor between them.

"Do you know how to dispel it?" Arrow asked.

Narissa clicked her fingers and it disappeared.

"So... how are you and Irrval getting on?" She asked.

Arrow shrugged. "Still thinks I'm a prick but that's one of the things he loves about me" Arrow smirked.

"I need to tell you something, I need to tell someone and I trust you more than the others with this" Narissa looked away, a little embarrassed.

Arrow sat on the bed opposite her "You can tell me anything, I don't mind"

"I never told anyone why I joined the Stormcloaks, but I want to tell you" She closed her eyes and took a breath "My mother was of the psiijic order but she went rouge, The Thalmor wanted her and she didn't want them. She went to Cyrodil, in an attempt to hide from them. There she met a simple Imperial farmer, she fell in love with him and they got married. Not long after she fell pregnant with me. About 10 years later, some Imperials soldiers came in and slaughtered my family, thinking them Dominion spies; this was during the Great War. I was out collecting some ingredients for my sick younger brother, I smelt smoke and heard screams, I ran but I wasn't quick enough" A tear slid down her cheek "The Imperials were gone and my family were dead"

"Are you okay? You don't have to continue" Arrow said, moving to sit next to her.

"I'll be fine. I travelled to Skyrim and studied at the College in Winterhold for, the gods know how long. The Great War ended and the Dominion had won. I stayed at the College. Then years after the civil war came and I joined the Stormcloaks, looking for my revenge, a lot like you"

Arrow nodded "I know how it feels to get your family ripped away from you by Imperials. My father, mother and brothers are all gone. I only know that one brother lives and I'm not sure about the other"

Narissa nodded in agreement "All I have left of my mother is this strange amulet" She showed Arrow the unusual amulet.

"When the war is over, we should find out what it is" Arrow offered.

Narissa nodded "Yeah, I'd like that"

"You're about 33 then?" Arrow asked.

Narissa nodded "I joined the college at 10, the great war ended 2 years later and just 20 years after a civil war hit. You humans and your wars" They laughed.

"You make me all feel like a child waving a sword" Arrow shook her head "I'm only 19, I'm barely old enough to join"

"A child waving a sword skilfully but yeah, you're still a baby compared to us" She looked at Arrow for a while "You look just like her, but less elf"

"Pardon?" Arrow asked, extremely confused.

"Irrval's lost love. She was quarter Imperial, the rest wood elf" Narissa tilted her head to the side "I met them about 2 years ago. He probably see's her in you"

"I'll be blunt with you; I don't see this lasting very long. It's unlikely I'll survive my destiny, even if I kill Alduin. I think it would be easier to break his heart without my death causing it" Arrow sighed.

"It does seem the kinder thing to do" Narissa agreed. "Oh, Ilura was looking for you"

"I'll go find her then. Thanks for telling me" Then she left.

Arrow searched for Ilura for the best part of an hour until she found her on the roof.

"You wanted to see me" Arrow said sitting next to her.

Ilura didn't respond but continued to stare out into the horizon.

Arrow eye's searched the landscape; nothing seemed to draw the eye.

"Wait for it" Ilura said.

Arrow continued to look at nothing in particular. Then the sky irrupted into bright colourful lights.

"Diabella's grace" Arrow uttered, staring into the sky "It's amazing"

"I know" Ilura agreed.

"It's the Northern Lights, right?" Arrow asked.

"Yes, sometimes you can see them here. It's my favourite thing about Skyrim" Ilura smiled.

"I hate when people say my name in vain" A women's voice came from beside Arrow. Arrow jumped and landed on Ilura.

"Fuck" Arrow swore.

"Diabella" Ilura managed to say.

"Were you never told not to sneak up on people like that, you gave me a heart attack" Arrow scowled at the goddess.

"I made you too pretty" Diabella said "No one should look that good when they scowl"

Ilura just stared at the goddess.

"What do you want then? Tell me to get vengeance out of my sight, give me your blessing then go?" Arrow asked.

Diabella held out her palms, they began to glow then a pair of fingerless gloves appeared.

"This are the eternal champions, now they are yours" The gloves were black and made out of leather. They had an imprint of a griffin on the top of each. "She was a formidable warrior, stronger than any other. She resides with the other hero's of Tamriel. None are dead but waiting for a time of great need" After handing Arrow the gloves Diabella disappeared.

"I hate that woman" They turned to find a man in nothing but his small clothes.

"Hircine, what a pleasant surprise" Arrow said dryly.

"Watch yourself" Hircine growled.

"What do you want?" Arrow demanded.

Hircine tossed her a dagger "My old champions hunting dagger. She was a fearless woman; it's enchanted with some enchantment that makes sure it never goes rusty or blunt. You're doing great just hurry up and kill Alduin" Then he disappeared.

"This happens to often, you know, next time one appears I'll bet I'll either be half naked or in the bath" Arrow sighed.

"Sometimes I wonder how you are still sane" Ilura said.

"With plenty of mead and brandy" Arrow said, with a grin. "I'm going to go and find Ulfric and piss him off for a bit"

Ilura nodded and then continued to stare at the lights.

Arrow made her way to the barracks. She knelt and put her Nightingale gloves into her chest and then decided to change into her Stormcloak armour. Instead of the bracers she pulled the gloves on and slid the dagger into her boot.

When she reached the throne room, Ulfric looked up "New gloves?"

"Yeah, got given them" Arrow said "Got given a dagger as well, people just love giving presents to the Dragonborn" Arrow sighed "Sometimes a good luck or I know you can do it would be so much better"

Ulfric laughed and put an arm around the Dragonborn's shoulders "It'll get worst when you defeat Alduin, they'll want you to do stuff"

Arrow shrugged his arm off "There's nothing wrong with helping people, I'm just more versed in killing them" She looked thoughtful for a second.

"Even if you are a living legend, you can still get done for murder" Ulfric warned her.

"That's if they catch me" Arrow gave a smirk then leant on the wall "So, how come you started this civil war?"

"The last high king would have handed Skyrim to those elves, just like his wife" Ulfric said.

"What did the elves do to you?" She asked.

"What did they do to you?" Ulfric countered.

"Killed my mother, sentenced my father to death. Accused me of trying to assassinate the emperor, turned one brother against, and made the other flee the country. Do I need to go on?"

"There's more?" Ulfric asked in disbelief.

Arrow chuckled "There always is"

"They tortured me into submission" Ulfric said simply.

Arrow nodded "They do that" Then she added "A lot"

Ulfric raised an eyebrow at her "How would you know?"

"Who do you think taught me how to torture?" She asked.

"Why would the elves want you dead?" He asked.

"Why would they want me alive?" She shrugged "If they had it their way we'd all bend to their beck and call. I was too wilful, too strong for them. I wouldn't submit, they saw me as a threat and tried to kill me" She sighed and looked at the banner moving in the draught. "They saw what they created and hated it. They wanted rid of me, killing me was the easiest option"

Ulfric nodded "What lead you to Skyrim?"

"The weather" She gave a sarcastic smile "I don't know but I'm glad I'm here"

"As are we all" Ulfric agreed.

The sky had grown dark, the stars began to sparkle and the moon was glowing. They decorated the black velvet sky.

"My dad always used to say that the stars are our ancestor and they look down on us and guide us" She said. Then walked outside, leaving Ulfric behind.

No one was near, she began to whisper "I miss you dad" She whispered "I don't know what to do. My life, it's so chaotic, I just want you back. He took you from me, dad, and I'm lost without you" A tear rolled down her pale cheek "I just want to go home" She looked up to the stars "If you're out there, anyone, please guide me"

She sat on the cold hard ground with her head in her hands "_It's a damn cold night, trying to figure out this life. Won't you take me by the hand, take my somewhere new. I don't know who you are but I'm with you..." _Another tear fell "_I looking for a place, I'm searching for a face. Is anybody here I know. Coz nothing going right, everything's a mess and no one like to be alone. Isn't anyone trying to find me, won't somebody come take me home_" Tears began to fall but she didn't make a noise. Her head was clutched in her hands, maybe she'd finally broken.

"Arrow" A voice said, she looked up to see Ulfric. "Are you alright?"

"I don't know" She whimpered, looking back down "Try living my life, I'm bound to many things but I'm not sure what I want"

He sat beside her "What do you want?"

She shook her head "I don't know" She let out a small laugh "It's so sad. Destiny binds me, honour holds me and fate, well fate was never mine to decide in the first place. I was told over and over again, protect the emperor with your life; it's your only purpose. Falling in love is weak, friends will stab you in the back and everybody dies soon enough"

"Everybody does die" Ulfric said.

"Apart from me, if defeating Alduin isn't enough I've also got to wait for some deadly thing to fight with the other hero's of Tamriel" She looked up to the stars. "I don't even get the comfort of death at the end of my path"

Ulfric didn't speak.

"Maybe I'm just another play thing of destiny" She gave a sad smile "A toy of fate and a game to be played with by the Gods"

"Blasphemy" Ulfric tried to joke.

"Maybe so" Arrow said "But then again even the gods need me to defeat Alduin"

They sat in silence for a while, looking up at the stars.

"If I defeat Alduin..." Arrow began but Ulfric interrupted her.

"When you defeat Alduin"

"What then? What will be my purpose, except the one of waiting?" She asked.

"You could live your own life for a bit" He suggested.

She tugged a piece of her jet black hair "I'd like to go and kick some Thalmor ass but your idea sounds okay"

"They might declare war on us, if we win" Ulfric admitted.

"When we win. I'll pull my old assassin leathers back on and go kill me some Thalmor" She offered.

"One person can't win a war, even if it's the Dragonborn" He told her.

She laid on her back and put her arms behind her head "You go and believe that Ulfric"

* * *

**Authors Note: Sometimes I feel like I'm the only ones who reads these, anyways Arrows is as cheeky as always and I tried to show a sensitive side but yeah, not totally sure it worked.**


	8. M-m-mammoth?

**So, it's been an age and I messed up posting last time. Since no one is perfect I've given Arrow a fear.**

* * *

Ulfric waited for the Dragonborn, he sat on his cold stone throne staring at the empty hall before him.

He heard the barracks doors open, and then listened for the footsteps.

"My Jarl" She gave a bow, her black hair falling in front of her green eyes. When she was stood straight she began to move the hair from her face.

"Dragonborn, I need you to go clear out a giants camp that is threatening one of our camps" He said.

"Giant camps as in m-m-mammoths" She stammered out, her eyes filled with fright. She began to wring her hands nervously.

Though Ulfric didn't seem to notice the fear that hung around her like a black cloud, he just raised an eyebrow "They usually have mammoths"

"Can't someone else go, I mean, I have dragons to kill" She rubbed the back of her neck, her eyes darting around the dark room.

"You are then to go to the Camp at the reach and receive orders from Galmar" Ulfric sat back on his throne, watching the Dragonborn formulating some plan to get out of it.

"Couldn't you just get the companions to do this, they're there for this shit" Arrow tried and failed, miserably.

"Why would I get them to do it when I can get you to do it for free" A smirked appeared on his face.

She put a hand in front her face "I'm an over glorified lap dog" Then Arrow left.

The whole journey on the carriage she wrung her hands, worried for the battle ahead. Alduin was one thing but mammoths, really?

Getting off the coach she headed towards the giant camp, she murmured to herself "I'd rather go take on an elder dragon; I'd rather take on an elder dragon in nothing but my small clothes"

She hid behind some rocks, her breaths short and rapid. Fear clung to her.

Notching her bow she looked over the rocks, aiming at one of the Giants heads, she let the arrow loose. It killed the giant instantly, but there was another giant and several pissed of mammoths.

She ducked back down; she tried to steady her breath. Her heart was beating out of control, her brain was screaming run and her dragon was roaring for release.

"Akatosh, guide my hand" She prayed, notching another arrow, she aimed it and let it fly. The other giant fell.

"Taking out Giants on your own is a death wish" She turned to see a large Nord in front of her; he had short dark brown hair.

"Dragonborn at your service" She held a hand out, which he shook warily.

"Vilkas, Companion at yours" He said, his steel eyes trying to read hers "You need to put down those mammoths, they're about to stampede, that'll be more dangerous than the giants themselves"

She swallowed and stared at him "Err..."

"You are Dragonborn, you're supposed to be protecting us 'normal' people" He smirked, seeing the fear that filled her eyes.

"Fine" She growled at him. Standing on the rocks she let out a shout "_Wuld Nah Kest_" She moved so fast she seemed to appear in the middle of the mammoths "Hircine guide my blade" She mumbled.

"Well, that's one way to get their attention" Vilkas said, running up to her.

"I hate mammoths" She growled "I'll take the one to the left; you can have the other one"

"There are more than two" Vilkas said readying his weapon.

"They'll just run to the slaughter" She gave a wicked grin.

They stood back to back, Vilkas with his skyforge steel great sword, Arrow with a glass sword and a healing spell.

Then the battle began. Arrow threw her sword at the mammoths head; it embedded itself within the creature. Grabbing the sword she swung herself onto the creatures back, and then pulled the sword out only to plunge it in the mammoth's brain. She grabbed her sword and jumped to the ground.

They stood, surrounded by corpses.

"I don't see anything running to the slaughter" Arrow said, her heart threatening to burst from her chest.

"Aye" Vilkas agreed.

"Gods know I hate mammoths" She said, bending over to catch her breath and steady her heart.

"An irrational fear" Vilkas said.

"Have you seen those things" She shouted, her thu'um shaking the land around them "Those bastards could crush you in a second"

Vilkas let out a deep laugh.

"Thank you for your help, Companion" She said coldly.

"What's your name?" He asked, still laughing.

"Arrow Seven Storm" She saluted the imperial legion salute "Imperial and a Stormcloak" Then began to walk away.

"I thought the Dragonborn was called Storm" He called after her.

"Storm Seven Arrow, swap the names around" She said, still walking.

The Stormcloak camp wasn't too far from the giant's camp.

"GALMAR!" Arrow shouted.

Galmar walked out of his tent and then walked back in again, not sure he wanted to face Arrow's fury.

Galmar's POV

"I SWEAR IF YOU DON'T MOVE I'LL SHOUT YOUR SORRY ASS TO MORROWIND" He heard her scream.

He smirked, though she was frightening when anger fuelled her, it was funny when it wasn't aimed at you.

She stormed into the tent "If I ever get sent anywhere near a mammoth again I will kill you, then Ulfric. Are we clear?" She growled softly.

"Get over to Markarth. Rumour has it the Jarl Steward, Raerek, is still a faithful Talos worshipper, If not a true Nord, he still supports the Empire, after all. But if confronted with proof of his belief, you might be able to 'persuade' him to aid our cause, indiscreetly of course. Wouldn't want to sully his reputation, would we? " Galmar grinned. "You'll need to be careful; the Jarl's men won't look kindly upon you rummaging through the Stewards belongings"

"You mean blackmail, don't you?" She asked.

Galmar nodded.

A wicked grin appeared on her face. He almost shuddered, that face could strike fear into the bravest of people.

"Consider it done" She said, walking away.

Arrows POV

Markarth was a city made by the Dwemer, who are long gone. Markarth was currently held by the Imperials and had Talos hating, snobby Thalmor prowling around it, who arrested those who dared believe in Talos.

She walked through the gates.

"Dragonborn" The guards said respectfully.

"What, the Thalmor haven't outlawed any respect to the Dragonborn? Gods, they're not total idiots then" Arrow said, a small smile ghosted her face.

The guards chuckled "Watch the skies, Dragonborn, we need you to take out Alduin"

Arrow nodded and headed up towards the keep. The guards opened the heavy Dwemer doors for her, she walked in.

Looking around she saw the amazing creations of the Dwemer. It truly amazed her that such an advanced race could be extinct, wiped of the face of the Nirn.

She began to walk towards the throne only to be stopped by a Thalmor Justiciar.

"What are you doing here Arrow?" He growled quietly at her. He held her arm in a tight grip.

"Ondolemar, it's nice to see you too" She said in a sickly sweet tone.

"I should arrest you right now, you are a traitor to the empire" His grip tightened.

"Then I'll let it slip our little 'times' together. I'm sure that your superiors would want to hear about the time you almost brought a half breed to this world" Arrow whispered in a threatening tone "You should be thankful that the Mage who got rid of it kept her mouth shut"

"Weapon now, no one shall approach the Jarl armed" He let go of her arm.

"Don't even try to take the weapon from me, I like you more and more the less that you breathe" Her tone turned to warning. "You know Ulfric is not the only one who can shout a person apart"

"Don't try anything" He snarled at her.

"Wouldn't dream of it" It was a pure lie, she knew it, he knew it but there was nothing either them could do.

He walked off, leaving her standing and smirking.

Draining an invisibility potion she crept into the steward's room. She found an amulet of Talos easily; he wasn't expecting someone to rummage through his stuff.

She sat on a chest and waited, it wasn't long before Raerek walked into the room.

"What are you doing here?" He demanded.

She twirled the amulet of Talos around her fingers "You sure you want to go there?" She asked.

"Wait... where did you get that?" He asked his voice now filled with fear.

"Your chest" She gave a cruel smile.

"Why would they believe you over me?" Raerek was trying to save himself.

"Well other than the fact that I'm Imperial, you're a Nord, who incidentally are viewed lower than Imperials. I've known Ondolemar for an age and used to have sex with him. Yes, why would they believe me?" Arrow clasped her hand around the amulet.

"I'll do anything, please" He begged.

"If you tell me anything that will help the Stormcloaks I can make all your troubles disappear" The amulet was no longer in sight.

"There's an Imperial weapon shipment heading towards solitude in a week" He reached into his pockets "This is the route and times, please I have a family"

"Don't believe that Thalmor are all that they seem to be. Ondolemar got me with child and wanted to keep it" Arrow said with a roll of her eyes "Akatosh made us all equal, my friend, if anyone is higher than anybody is higher than anyone else. I'm higher because Raerek, I'm Dragonborn" Then she left.

Ondolemar moved in front of her "What were you doing in the sleeping quarters?"

"You're like an over protective husband and it sickens me" Arrow said. "If you must know Ondolemar, I was trying to find the court mage, who I found out now sleeps in the research area" It was a lie, but he bought it.

"Why?" He asked.

"If nobody has told you and if you haven't figured it out yourself, I am Dragonborn. I've dived into a few Dwemer ruins found a load of crap that I though the court mage would like to study" She then lowered her voice "If you still believe you are and your little high elf friends are still over me, why aren't you tasked with taking on Alduin?"

"Alduin, as in the world eater?" He asked.

"Well Alduin's name means Destroyer and Devour" Arrow shrugged "I have dragons to kill, dragons everywhere"

Ondolemar took hold of her arm "Axel is still alive" Then let go.

It took all of Arrows strength not to run out, she walked out of the city, away from it then screamed. Her very voice shook the world around her.

She ran to the Stormcloak camp and shoved the route plan in Galmars hand.

Galmar looked from the parchment to the Dragonborn and back again.

"We heard rumours about this, Ralof is camping near there, go" Galmar commanded.

It was a boring ride to the camp. Ralof greeted her with open arms, he always did. He accepted people too quickly.

"Irrval is over there" Ralof said, pointing near the edge of the stone face.

She walked over to him and sat. "The Thalmor know where my brother is"

Irrval looked up from what he was doing. "Which one?"

"The one that's not a traitorous bastard" She shrugged "Axel, my younger brother"

"How do you know?" He asked, wonder crossed his face.

"From a Thalmor I used to have sex with" She admitted bluntly.

Irrval didn't seem to bothered, a little jealous but not possessive "The shipment should be here soon"

"More death, great" Her voice dripped with sarcasm, standing she walked to Ralof.

"Can you hear that?" Irrval's ear twitched.

"Do you think it's the shipment?" Ralof asked.

"They're three days early" Arrow said, notching her bow.

"In position" Ralof said softly to the men. "Arrow, follow me"

Ralof stood on edge of the stone face, Arrow next to him. The aimed their bows.

Then the onslaught began.

Arrow after arrow rained down on the Imperials protecting the shipment. The arrows killed two of the twelve men.

Summoning ice to her hands, Arrow froze the imperials that had the advantage over her comrades.

The battle was longer than it should have been, since fire could not be used at risk of the shipment. They stood covered in blood with bodies littering around them.

"They're all dead Ralof" Arrow shouted.

"Go tell Galmar then" Ralof shouted back.

With a tired smile on her face she left.

"Well done. Then men have started to call you bone breaker and bone breaker you shall be" Galmar said.

"That's so creative" Arrow said sarcastically "What next, blood spiller?"

* * *

**This isn't how it exactly goes but I think that the Stormcloaks relied to heavily on the dragonborn so I changed it up a bit to keep the pressure off me in writing**

**I wrote this is a few hollywood undead songs. If you're good you might be able to spot a line I put in from the song Kill everyone**


	9. Now comes with two authors

**I'm now working with Gabriel12345, awesome writer check him out. I hope you like what we're doing, I love it, it's so much fun. We'll have to figure out posting times but probably on weekends and yes I will commit myself to posting on time. Just came out of hospital, my idiot of a twin brother broke my arm, the bone came through the skin but it means I have lots of time to write lots of chapters. Three words people, fucking auto-correct!**

* * *

Ulfric smiled a little as he watched Arrow walk through the entrance to the war room. She had a small smile on her face, pleased with herself probably for scaring a guard or getting on Irrvals nerves but it was a nice change to see her smiling.

The dull grey room seemed to lighten up with her in it; her bright green eyes flickered over the men standing round the shabby old table then settled on Ulfric.

"So... need anything or can I get back to what I was doing?" Arrow asked, her face turning a little red in the candle light.

Galmar leant over to whisper in Ulfric's ear "Who she was doing" Ulfric smirked and Galmar snickered.

Arrow went a little redder and looked out the window to the full moon that glowed with all its pride.

Ulfric let the smirk fall off his face leaving a serious expression. "Some of our supporters managed to escape from Solitude; I need you to question them to make sure they are who they claim to be"

Arrow nodded "Where are they?" She crossed her arms, taking a business like pose.

"First of all we would like to congratulate you on your... negotiating in Markarth" The room filled with a light laughter. "They are on the third floor, the first three rooms on your left" Ulfric gestured for her to leave.

She smiled a little and then turned to the door "How many are there?" She asked, not turning around.

"Not many maybe eight" She nodded and opened the door, then began her ascent.

She opened the first door to find a woman and a small child who coughed violently.

A gush of feelings Arrow didn't quite understand came over her. Pity, sympathy and mercy made her kneel by this sick child and let healing magic flow out of her and into the child.

The cough was a black tarnish upon this child's lungs, left untreated the child would have died. The magic cleared it, destroying it and made sure he'd never get it again.

The woman stared at Arrow as she stood up and then stroked the sleeping child forehead.

"He'll be fine now" She said in a hushed tone "Why didn't Ulfric do anything, your child would have succumbed to this"

"My child is half elf" The woman responded moving a dirty blonde lock from her face "He has a strong hate for them, stronger than his hate for Imperials" The woman put a delicate hand over Arrows scarred one. "Thank you, you are truly a blessing"

Arrow didn't respond but gazed at the child then with a sigh began the questioning "How did you get out of solitude?"

The woman sat up slightly straighter a sad expression ghosted over her pale face. "A Breton managed to help us break out, he distracted the guards in solitude telling us to make a break for it but we were pursued. The guard outside knows what happened to him but he won't tell me maybe he'll tell you. People like you and him are in such short supply. But by Talos he was handsome"

Arrow looked at the woman. A memory of a Breton flickered through her memory but she shook it away. No, that Breton was too loyal to the empire too betray, too save the enemy. He was as ruthless as Arrow, as cruel, as merciless.

"What was he called? He deserves to be remembered for such a feat" Arrow said, her voice taking on a soft tone.

"He never gave his name. Though I think I heard a guard say his name it began with a T" The woman's face creased in concentration.

Arrow took a step back; no it had to be coincidence. He wouldn't dream of leaving his precious empire.

She fell to her knees clutching her head as a flash back forced its way to the front of her mind. She couldn't suppress it, she would remember it.

_The Nord grinned, his teeth bloodied and his nose broken from his onslaught of punches. Arrow grabbed him by the scruff of his neck._

"_What are you grinning at?" She snarled._

"_I've seen your faces" He broke out into a manic laugh "You can't hide from us now. Not even behind your precious empire, we'll find you and kill you"_

"_There's a simple solution to that" Tacitus said, Arrow glanced at this Breton, unsure of what he was about to do. He wiped his hand on a rag; she turned back to the boy._

"_I could charm his memory" It was too late a dagger struck this Childs heart, causing him to gasp for air – it didn't work, the dagger had punctured his lung "Try hunting us now" _

_Arrow dropped the now lifeless body, turned and grabbed his shirt. "Why did you do that?" She growled, making him look at her._

"_Our master said clearly – no evidence" _

"_You didn't have to kill him" She argued back, her face full of disgust._

"_Yes I did Arrow" I said through gritted teeth. "What would you have done?"_

_She let go of his shirt and looked at the corpse on the ground "He was a boy" She protested, sorrow filling her voice "How old was he?"_

"_Old enough" He said firmly. _

Arrow refused to remember anymore, raw power erupted from her, blocking the rest of the memory. She stood and looked at the woman; she couldn't say anything and left.

"He jumped off a cliff to save them" The guard said, looking at Arrow "Are you alright?"

She almost broke out into a run.

She found Ulfric by himself in the war room. She turned him to face her.

"You're in danger" She said.

Ulfric raised an eyebrow and smiled "I'm in no danger" He patted her shoulder "Who would attack me with the legendary Dragonborn by my side"

"You're being cocky" She said, beginning to pace "Less than two months ago I found out I was Dragonborn, shortly after that I joined your cause. Gods, has it truly only been so short"

He let out a small laugh "What danger am I in then?"

She stopped, mid-track "Someone is going to assassinate you. I have to make sure they don't succeed"

Ulfric leant on the wall, amused "By who?"

"An old friend" Arrow glanced at Ulfric than began to pace again "You have me, I kill because I can, then there is him, he kills because he sees it as the only way" She turned to face Ulfric "He has no mercy, he'll kill you either way"

"If I remember correctly, you were the one who threw an axe at me head" Ulfric said.

"He is basically me but with less control. He lost everything at a young age; sometimes I think he stopped feeling then. When we first met, I would have killed you but I've changed he won't, he never will" She moved closer to Ulfric and rested her forehead on his chest "I've lost so much" Then her voice dropped to barely a whisper "I don't want to lose you"  
He tilted her head to look up at him, he saw the unwept tears in her eyes. He leant down, his mouth meeting hers.

* * *

**I secretly hate Ulfric, though I've never been an Imperial and I've done the civil war, what seven times?**

**Thanks for reading!**


	10. One Arrow, One Arrow Head

**So this is the second chapter of the Collaboration (I can't even spell the word, thank god for spell check). It's fun, It's going well. Ulfric is a prick and hope you enjoy it**

* * *

Arrow yawned and sat up; the bed next to her was empty. She pulled on her clothes and wandered down the halls looking for Ulfric.

He sat, staring at a letter in his hand. His face was creased with frustration and annoyance. His blonde hair was a mess and his braids falling out, he looked tired, very tired. Arrow doubted he even slept last night.

She walked up to him and removed the letter from his hand. He looked up at her and gave a tired smile. His eyes were more sunken than the day before and the rings around his eyes had darkened.

"So... what's the letter about?" Arrow asked.

"Vignar wants someone he trusts to watch over the re-construction of Whiterun" He sighed.

"And what's the matter with that?" She asked, holding the letter behind her back so Ulfric couldn't reclaim it.

"He wants you to watch over it" Ulfric yawned.

"What part of soldier means watching a city getting reconstructed?" Arrow asked, frowning.

"You'll have to do it, it'll be less stressful for both of us if Vignar is happy" Ulfric said with a sigh. "You need to leave today"

"He probably wants to see if the Dragonborn is truly under your thumb" She grumbled.

"Your certainly under something but it's not my thumb" Ulfric gave a grin but it fell quickly as he yawned again.

"Did you even sleep last night?" She asked, handing him the letter back.

He shook his head "One of our scout parties came back"

Arrow gave him a withering look "You'll never win this war without any sleep. Tac... a friend once told me that a tired soldier is as good as a dead one" She said sadly. "When you think about it he probably meant that you're more likely to die when you're tired"

"Lovely friend..."

"He was practical, ruthless but practical" Arrow thought aloud. "I'll go now then, can't keep Vignar waiting" She kissed Ulfric quickly and left to get her weapons and armours.

The road to Whiterun was a long one, it didn't help that Arrows eyes flickered around the scenery with her hands on her bow that lay on her lap.

"Are you alright?" The carriage driver asked.

Arrow looked startled "I'll be fine" She said.

Whiterun was still in a dire need of repair, it looked slightly better but not by much. Houses had holes in the roof, some you couldn't get in to. Her house had been fixed, probably by some suck ups who would bow to her every whim.

She walked through the city, looking at the sad faces of those who lived there, the tired faces of those fixing it and the scared faces of the children.

Well, most of the children looked scared; a small group was taking the piss.

They had cornered a child much younger than them to a post, he was beaten and they were taunting him, making fun of him.

Arrow walked behind them and coughed, they turned around to see a very pissed Dragonborn. "Run, because I won't hesitate to shout you to oblivion"

They ran screaming in terror.

She knelt by the child. "Are you okay?" She whispered "Where are your family?"

The bloodied child began to cry "I don't have one, don't send me to the orphanage, please, I'll do anything"

She took the child's hand within her own "Come with me, I'll get you cleaned up and in some new clothes"

Her house in Whiterun was small and modest but contained most of her belongings. She sat the child on the chair and began to tend to his wounds.

Lydia walked in and saw her thane in deep concentration, the look on her face was unmistakeable, she was angry.

"Lydia, I have some kids clothes kicking about somewhere, can you find them for me?" She asked, not looking away from the child.

"Yes my Thane" Lydia said.

Arrow stood and went over to the cupboard, she removed a sweet roll and handed it to the child "Try not to move, it's bad from your newly fixed bones"

She walked upstairs and sat on her bed. She had her head in her hands as another flashback took her far into her past.

_She was young, very young. They had just started to train her, to make her a protector for them emperor. Arrow wasn't going to argue, it was an honour._

_ They had found her someone her age to train with her. She was surprised since they found someone so quick. _

_ That's when she first saw him. A small bloodied and beaten child who just stared at her coldly, he was a Breton, tall for his age, tall for a Breton. _

_ Mixed feelings about him came to Arrow, sympathy and pity but mixed with disgust and uneasiness. Arrow, even as a small child never felt sorry for anyone, she wasn't sure what to feel._

_ "Arrow" A deep voice said, she looked up to see a tall man "This is Tacitus; he will be training with you. I'm sure you'll be good friends"_

The flash back ended, leaving Arrow in a state of distress. She gripped the sheets on her bed and closed her eyes. He couldn't have been more wrong, they were rivals as children, strangers as teenagers now as adults, or almost adults, and they were enemies.

She lay back on her bed, allowing herself to dwell in the past for a while.

They had always been equally matched. The only advantage that Arrow ever had was that he could be reckless. As children they were taught how to use weapons, they both took to swords and bows quickly. The only difference is that Arrow preferred to dual wield with swords, or have a spell in one hand. Geoff trained with them but was never as good as them, good enough but didn't learn as fast. Tacitus and Geoff never got on but it was silent glares.

Everything seemed to get worse as teenagers. The transition between child and adult was a slow and hard one. Arrow became prone to sudden mood swings, Tacitus and Geoff suffered through sudden growth spurts, and they began to argue.

Everyday Arrow seemed to look more like a woman by the time she was fourteen she had more than noticeable breasts and a curves in all the right places, she gained allot of male attention to most of which she just sighed at. Tacitus noticed her, though he would never admit it, she was a beautiful young woman.

Tacitus became much taller than her, filled out and attracted female attention. The problem with both of them is that they were business first, everything else later.

Geoff knew that Tacitus had noticed his sister and the feud got worse. Arrow continued to act as a buffer, it annoyed her but she knew what Tacitus was capable of and she wasn't about to let her brother get hurt. They fought each other constantly, once it got too far, Geoff almost died.

_As usual a fight had broken out between them, they'd throw a few blows at each other, Arrow or someone else would rip them apart threatening to go to Emperor Titus. _

_This time Arrow was busy in another room, probably mastering some spell and there were no guards to be seen._

_How the fight began wasn't important, the fact that Tacitus had Geoff on the ground, with a knee on his back and a dagger to his throat was._

"_Geoff, have you seen dad?" Arrow shouted, unaware of the situation going on "You go get my brother"_

_A guard came in. He tried to move Tacitus off Geoff but he was too strong, too determined to prove something._

_Three more guards came in wondering what was taking their comrade so long. Not even the four of them could split them up._

_Arrow walked in, annoyed. She had to start a fight with Tacitus to get him off her brother. _

_They fought, Tacitus choosing to dodge every blow while Arrow blocked them and followed with more heavy ones._

_In a split second Arrow had a dagger to his heart and he had a dagger to her stomach._

_ "What is it with you?" She demanded "If you touch my brother again I'll kill you, regardless of what anyone says" _

_ "No, you won't and Tacitus you won't start another fight with Geoff, will you?" They turned their heads to see Emperor Titus, neither moved their blade._

_ "No" Tacitus growled._

_ "Sheathe your blades" Titus demanded._

_ They lowered their blades. _

_ "No more or you'll both be severely punished"_

Arrow had been confused by her feeling towards him; even now she wasn't sure what they ever meant. Was it just a childhood fancy? Or was it actually something? Either way she'd never acted upon them, it would have been awkward so Arrow used to always play it safe, she didn't know how he would react.

She sat up and rubbed her eyes, she glanced around the room. Something was off...

The window was open! She jumped up, daggers in hand. Lydia never opened the windows, never.

She moved, daggers ready around the building, looking in every possible hiding place.

First she looked in Lydia's room. Nothing was off, it had Lydia's messy organisation all over it. Then the upstairs hall, it was fine, nothing had been moved. She walked down the stairs, being quite so she didn't alert Lydia. Assuming he still was as good as he used to be Lydia wouldn't have heard him, so Arrow looked around carefully, nothing. Then she walked behind the stairs, all was fine, everything was how it usually was.

She took in a deep breath and opened the door to her alchemy room. No one was in there. Poisons still littered the shelves and table. The bench was still covered in ingredients, nothing looked disturbed.

Arrow walked back upstairs and put her daggers on the table.

The building was empty, Arrow shook her head.

"You're being paranoid; he wouldn't kill you, would he?" She asked herself "They don't take my alliance to the Stormcloaks seriously, they wouldn't be so drastic" She began to try and reassure herself.

She sat on the chair in the corner of her room, gazing out of the open window.

"He's the only one with any ability to kill you" She thought aloud "He knows how I fight, my tactics, even my favoured weapon" She held her head in her hands "I know his but can I really take the risk of encountering him, the world needs to be saved, me being dead won't help" She sat up "You're being paranoid, Lydia probably opened it to air it out" She nodded "Or to annoy me but yeah" She closed the window and walked down the stairs.

"I have taken the child to the temple to recover my thane" Lydia said. "Is there anything you need"  
Arrow shook her head "Damn, I left my daggers upstairs"

Lydia chuckled "Would you like me to get it, the chances are you'll forget something else if you go back upstairs"  
Arrow rolled her eyes and walked back upstairs... the window was open again.

"I swear I just shut that" She walked up to it and closed it firmly. She caught sight of a guard being carried down from the wall; he had an arrow sticking out from his heart. Only one other person she knew of could have done that and not get noticed...

She sighed and turned to the table to pick up her daggers. A glint on her bed caught her eyes; she turned to look at it properly.

It was small and triangular, made of some sort of metal alloy and was engraved. She walked to the bed and got a close look.

"Shit" She swore. It was an arrow head, to be more specific his arrow head. He was here, and he would kill her if she got in his way.

* * *

**Yay Arrows! So yeah, hope you enjoyed it. I'll start writing the next chapter and yeah See ya! **


	11. Why Arrow hates Windows

**So... we're doing well, you've sent me some great and helpful reviews that have helped me think about what to do in future chapters (Which I am yet to discuss with Gabriel12345). He's helping me loads, he wrote most of this chapter, I just tweaked it. So don't forget to check him out! **

* * *

Arrow threw the arrow head to the floor, and then stormed outside. She needed air and lots of it, her mind was clouded with anger and uncertainty.

Hours went by of her aimlessly wandering around Whiterun, pretending to do something but instead trying to not kill somebody. Her heart twisted inside her, her past was coming for her; in fact it was already here. All she wanted was to have left it all behind, but nothing ever works out how you want it, you just have to accept it.

Night had fallen and the sky was black even the moon shone meekly in this night. The stars seemed dim and the shadows hugged the corners and holes. Building cast looming shadows from what little light there was giving home to the darkness that lurked around every corner.

She went home, to her house that was her first home in Skyrim, the first place she felt truly safe, but now it's a haunted place full of danger and uncertainly, things she didn't want to face.

He sat on the arm chair, waiting for her patiently. The door swung open, she walked straight passed him – she had no idea he was here. Arrow slammed the window shut. Then she stopped – she knew something was off.

"You look different." He stated. She remained still for a moment – looking out of the window as if she wished she could jump out of it.

She reached for a dagger she kept underneath her pillow – her paranoia had gotten worse. Her hand found nothing.

He threw the dagger, it was supposed to land in the wood next to her throat but she caught it. Then put it down beside her.

"Are you going to kill me or just freak me out?" She asked her voice was emotionless but too quite to feel nothing. A few tense moments passed until he finally spoke.

"That remains to be seen." He said. She tensed a little, and turned around to fully face him – he saw the bright green eyes and the raven black hair that filled most of his childhood. She had seemed to grow older, more serious and tired in only two months – she held herself taller but her face had a few scratches, though they did not tarnish her face. He grinned to himself.

"The arrowhead was a bit much." She stated. He shook his head, standing up. "Flowers would have been a nice change." She still was as sarcastic as she used to be, it made him smile slightly but the smile was quickly dropped.

"You think? Wait until you see me tomorrow." He said, savouring the uncertain look the crossed her face.

"When did you get here?" Her voice wasn't demanding but it was a demand all the same.

"Well, how could I miss your first day back in Whiterun? Must be a change from somewhere like Windhelm." He said with a grin. Confusion ghosted over her face, fear may have begun to take hold of her. He examined her bookcase before turning back to her. "You've changed your hair." He stated looking at the tied back hair with some braids in it. "I think I preferred it when it was less... Nordic." Her hand flew up to her braids but she dropped it quickly. "The barbarian image doesn't suit you Arrow."

"Why are you here?" She asked him, she was anxious to find out but she didn't let it show. He grinned as if the answer was obvious. "Tacitus..."

"I'm going to kill Ulfric Stormcloak." He stated simply. She swallowed hard. He knew why – she'd developed feelings for him. It would only made his revenge that much sweeter.

She let out a fake laugh then her voice grew serious "He's not doing anything wrong, since when has acting on what you believe in, wrong?" She tried to convince him "The rebellion is small – you should be focusing on the Aldmeri Dominion. They're the biggest threat – there is nothing for you here-"

He cut her off. "I'm sure I can occupy myself." He began to examine the trinkets around the room. There were a few amulets spaced on the dresser.

"So, you chase me down, kill a guard and threaten to kill Ulfric. Do you actually think this will go well for you?" He didn't react – he knew full well what he was doing. "And by the gods, killing a guard? That's clumsy even for you." He blinked. Was that supposed to kill him? He had an intake of breath giving her a mock worried look.

"That could be a problem..." He mused. "For you." Tacitus started to grin again. "I'm not the one who cares about how lives and dies, remember?" She shook her head, maybe in pity but we'll never know.

"I still don't." She assured him "I grew as cold as you when they killed my father, I'm sick faking smiles and pretending to care but I still do it."

"Tell me, when was the last time you saw Geoff?" He asked, trying to rile her up "I say him a few days ago – he's very... anxious to see you." He grinned at Arrow's anger building up, the warning looks that crossed her face and the glare. "It reminds me of when we were young – how I would constantly fight him, and almost kill him." He grinned further "But you were always there to protect him." Tacitus shook his head. "You're not there now though... aren't you curious to see what happens?"

"If you do anything-"

"Why don't we just skip to the outcome? Why don't we both kill him?" She shoved him back, lighting igniting in her hands.

"Don't!" She growled and sent a lightning bolt flying towards him. It hit his skin, crackled for a few moments, before it sizzled out – her magic was useless against him and his Breton skin "Don't think I'm so weak my spells can't hurt you, I could destroy this whole town without breaking a sweat, killing you with it."

"Impressive." He grinned, clapping mockingly. "I almost though you forgot what you can do."

"You think this is funny?" She asked, exasperated "Tacitus, what you do – what you... we are – it's death. We're weapons – but everywhere you go, everyone you touch – they die." He looked at her unfazed by her words.

"...that's a given." He stated simply.

"I know, that's what so sad. That's what we are, what we'll always be but I changed, you should because I can't let you hurt anybody else. You hurt people who are your friends, you hurt... me - I just can't" She cast her eyes to the side of him. "If it means killing you..." She shook her head. He was amused by this.

"Everything is a joke to you." She growled quietly.

"I feel like I've just been issued a challenge."

"Can't you just stop?" She asked. "Can't you just leave us alone?" He stopped grinning.

"You should've thought about that before you chose to betray the empire, your empire." He said, his anger lacing his words with contempt.

"You actually believe that?" Her voice had a hint of surprise in it. That surprise almost made Tacitus hesitate – almost. She anticipated his next move. It was like he almost predicted her next move, her hand set alight – so he acted. He was in front of her, she hesitated to do anything. He took the opportunity – grabbing the front of her tunic, he kneeled, throwing her over his shoulder but when he turned she was crouched holding a dagger. The other hand travelled to her lower abdomen, she winced as she touched it.

"You know better than to think you're stronger than me." He snarled at her. "You gave up that fight when you renounced killing"

"You would think that." She rolled her eyes. "Grow up." She spat "And after that, face reality"

He glared at her. "I wouldn't try that again." He said through gritted teeth.

She let out a sigh, looking at him with bemused eyes.

"If my life was that easy you wouldn't be here. I'd probably still be in the empire with my father still alive" She gave a tired smile. "I still kill, it's all I know, they never taught me different but I know killing isn't the only way and I try not to use it"

He grinned as I heard her slumbering guard stir. "I think I woke her up"

"Leave." She instructed him. "Or I'll kill you. No remorse, no pity, no mercy." She adjusted her grip on the dagger.

"You know, I talked to Lydia today – she really is charming." Arrow snorted in disagreement. "I was thinking after Ulfric's dead, I could just... seduce her." He said – He could tell that rage was building up in Arrow. "Or just kill her." He mused aloud.

"You sound so like me." She grumbled to herself. "You're not going to hurt her."

"Oh really?"

"If I must state the obvious, I'd stop you." She gave a mock look of shock. "Shocker isn't it"?" Then her face relaxed. "You know... you could be good, maybe. Give or take a few decades but I'm sure you'd manage." She was trying to reason with him, in her own way but reasoning all the same. "There might be a part of you that knows killing is wrong. Well, that comes down to who you're killing but yeah, you get the point. I found mine, I ignore it but it made me a better person." What was she trying to do... redeem him or something? "Just so you can't become the monster Titus wants you to be." She thought his master was manipulating him? It was deceit. His master had informed of her new ways.

"I'm already that monster." He grinned – he wasn't dumb enough to fall for her lies.

"And so am I, now there is a shock. We both know I was worse than you, yeah; I might have not been able to kill children but anyone else? I would slaughter them" She put her dagger in her boot. "Kill me; impaling myself with a sword is just too much effort." He raised an eyebrow – he probably thought she had forgotten who she was talking to.

"Well..." He mused over it. "I'm tempted..."

"I figured that, I'm tempted to kill you but neither of us is going to do it." She gave a half smile – as if she was right. "Tacitus, either of us could have ended it right here, at any time but we didn't. You can't bring yourself to kill me, I'm not sure I could kill you." He rolled his eyes at her. He heard footsteps and looked over her shoulder to see a guard standing there.

"Is anything wrong? I heard arguing." He asked, in pure intentions.

"Well." He said, looking straight at her. "If I'm such a good person, why would I do this?" He threw a small knife at the guard the buried itself in his throat, killing him. Instantly.

Arrow summoned healing magic to her hand, trying desperately to save someone already claimed by Shor. She dropped her hand and shook her head. Fire ignited in her hands, the body burned into ashes. She sighed and looked at him.

A child walked in... The one she saved.

"I heard talking... who's this?" The child asked.

He went to grab another small knife but her hand quickly took held of his – stopping him.

She looked horrified. "You've proved your point, just don't kill this child." She pleaded quietly.

He looked at her hand, then her.

"Next time, I'll kill him. If you get in my way, people will die, anyone, anywhere and anytime. Stop me, and the next one could be Geoff." He said, watching her carefully.

"We'll see." Was all she could say, she removed her hand from his and looked at the child "Goodbye Tacitus."

He turned to the window and leapt out of it before she knew he had gone. He landed softly outside, and quickly walked away sparing one glance back up at the window. He stuck to the shadows so the guards wouldn't notice him. He'd make his move against Ulfric tomorrow, and then, finally, this childish attempt at a rebellion would end. He'd probably kill Lydia as well... as for Arrow – he hadn't really decided yet...

* * *

**I have punctuation! Or hopefully more than my other chapters, please if you find an error just PM or send a review pointing out what it is and what I should be using because to be honest just saying punctuation isn't very useful. It may surprise you that I passed English, in fact I got Distinction in it (A). I failed creative writing though... Hope you enjoyed. For those who are wondering what happened to Irrval. A chapter about him is coming soon, something happened between them and Arrow is not a whore!**


	12. My greatest enemy: Myself

**Pretty much just a filler. It might take a while for the next chapter because I plan to make it detailed and it's quite long. Enjoy!**

* * *

The morning could not have come any slower. Her sleep was fitful, full of tossing and turning. Fear and loss lurked within her dreams, hate and anger lingered in her mind.

She sat up suddenly; sweat dripping from her forehead, her breath laboured. Her mind was clouded, her body ached. The daylight was too bright, she clenched her eyes shut. Her hands held her head as all these feelings and pains clashed around her body.

She stood up on shaking legs. She leaned against the wall, pressing her forehead to the cold surface. The pain was still there, the pain that emotions could bring was unbearable. Feeling was hard, loving was harder, losing was the hardest and she was doing all three at once.

She stood straight, her eyes closed. Listening to the tormenting songs of the birds, they sung happy tunes, but how was today at all happy? It wasn't even pleasant, her old friend, one of the few friends she had in the empire, was about to kill the man she... she... lo... the man who would lead Skyrim to peace.

Arrow glanced down at her armour that lay on a chair. The dark blue and the ghastly brown seemed to stare at her, waiting her to don the armour. Why did she fight for the Stormcloaks? Was it for peace in this country or to spite the emperor? The question played on her mind, why did she fight at all?

She pulled off her flimsy white nightgown and changed. The armour made her look like any other Stormcloak, but she wasn't any other Stormcloak. How long could she hide behind this armour? Trying to look normal when she was to save the world from a threat greater than the empire, the Thalmor and... herself.

Her weapons hung on a rack. The sword from Molag Bal, the dagger from Hircine, the knives she'd bought and the bow that her father gave her. She picked up the Bow and rotated it in her hands; a tear fell and splashed onto the ebony wood.

No more tears fell; her sorrow froze inside of her, replaced by emptiness. What was easier, to feel or not to feel at all? To become emotionless or to suffer the sorrows of the world? The answer was simple but so hard to find.

Weapons sheathed and hidden, she walked down the creaky stairs. The fire was out; leaving ashes that blackened the pit.

She opened the door, the sun shone brightly, as if today was a day to enjoy. No clouds were in sight, they hid from sight, maybe from the joyfulness of the sun or the anger of Arrows pain. The birds continued to sing, it seemed to become louder, happier. It made her heart clench.

She walked to the statue of Talos, kneeling down she began to pray.

"Talos, please guide me." She begged. "I don't know what to do. Everything was fine, and then it fell to chaos." She whispered. "Do I strike that which I once loved or hold back letting it strike what I love now? Is there a way to avoid fighting or must I let death follow me at every turn?" She looked up at the statue. "Save him, it's all I ask."

She stood and walked away. How could she save Tamriel if she could not save who she held dear? She stopped and looked up, the hall of the dead...

She walked down the stairs. She placed her hand on the door and pushed it open. The heavy door creaked as it opened to let her through.

Arrow looked around the building. It didn't smell like death, more like sorrow.

"Welcome child." A man said. "What brings you to the hall of the dead?"

"Talos." She said simply. "Though these are of Arkay, I do not see why he would want me to come here."The man looked at her with questioning eyes, he did not believe her. "I am Dragonborn, as was Talos, I sought his guidance and it lead me here."

"What would you like to know?" The man asked.

"How many died in the battle of Whiterun?" She asked.

"Too many, child, far too many." He answered, casting his eyes down in a sign of sorrow.

"Was it worth it?" She blurted out. "Was every death I caused worth the cause I follow?"

"You fight for Talos; he was a great man and caused many deaths himself. The deaths you caused probably could have been avoided, but it wasn't. Fear not, they are with Shor now, they fought honourably and died to a worthy foe, no Nord could (or should) as for more." He gave her a kind smile. "Something troubles you deeply, what is it?"

Arrow shook her head. "It is for me to solve myself, even Talos cannot help me." She left.

She sat by the temple of Kyne and watched the preparations for the parade. Ulfric seemed to fear nothing, not even death itself. He wanted what was best for his country, though he didn't care at what cost. The cost now seemed to be his life and it wrenched her heart.

Though a question lingered at the back of her mind, what did she feel for him? Did she feel different about Ulfric than the men of her past? She didn't know the answer, love was not allowed when she was under Titus's control, he said to love was to accept death, to accept death was to fail.

She took life's little indulgences where she could, nothing was wrong with that. Pleasing the Thalmor, fine but to love was wrong.

A child ran up to her. "Are you Dragonborn?" She asked.

Arrow nodded slowly.

"Do you love Ulfric Stormcloak? Mummy told daddy that Ulfric had fallen for the Dragonborn." The little girl chimed.

Children seemed to have this unnatural ability to ask questions that were on people's mind.

Arrow smiled at the child's innocence. "I love Skyrim and her people; I fight to save you all. So yes, indirectly I love Ulfric but I love you too. I will defeat Alduin to let you live a life of freedom."

The child looked confused. "So you love everybody, so you will protect us all?"  
Arrow nodded, a small smile appeared on her face.

The child smiled brightly and ran off, leaving Arrow laughing.

A guard walked up to her. "My lady, Jarl Ulfric has arrived."

* * *

**Wrote this by myself, you can tell because she sounds depressed. Based on Gabriel12345's idea of conflict though. Like I said it may take a while for the next chapter, though we have the very basics of it planned so it should be posted before... let's say Sunday.**


	13. Dance with the Devil

**Not as long as I wanted it to be but it's more of a fast paced chapter. Hope you Enjoy! Remember to check out Gabriel12345, he's still awesome.**

* * *

The sun beat down upon them. People were cheering and waving, oblivious to the threat to the world itself. The sky was void of clouds; nothing seemed to want to spoil this day – almost nothing. No dragons flew in the sky, no thieves prowled the streets, and all was almost perfect.

They rode horses around the town. Arrow rode next to Ulfric, glaring at every person around them. Ulfric was a fool; he would put his life at risk to increase moral. Arrow looked up at him then back at the surroundings.

She was clad in black armour, the same armour she wore to take over the city. Her mask and hood pulled up, her eyes flickered around them, checking every crowd, rooftop and building.

Ulfric nudged her; his honey brown horse had drawn closer to her black one. "We're not about to go into battle" He whispered. She moved her hand to her sword.

"Every moment is a chance for battle, we can only be prepared." Arrow responded harshly.

Ulfric sighed and looked away. His shoulders sagged a little.

She looked up to a roof only to see a soldier fall off a building, to the ground behind it. It was a clean shot; it killed him before he had enough time to scream.

I _can't alert the guards now_, she thought, _it will only cause panic_. Then she mentally sighed. _What I'd give to be back in the past, killing people from a far to defend what I believed_

"We are stopping at the Talos statue, I'll make a speech then you can go kill somebody." Ulfric whispered to her with a sly smile on his face.

"Everybody assumes I kill for fun." She grumbled. After an afterthought she added. "I might start writing letters in blood, just too scare people"

He dismounted, ignoring her comment. Arrow followed, allowing, but not after growling at the stable boy, her horse to be lead away. She crossed her arms and stood next to Ulfric.

"We are..." She drowned him out with her own thoughts.

_Is it really worth risking Geoff's life for him?_ She thought to herself, _I could go back, like nothing happened._ She glanced over at him, _but how do I feel about him? If I save him, I may have to kill Tacitus, could I live with that? _She mentally sighed. _Tacitus doesn't value me as anything, Ulfric does... Yeah, but he knows your Dragonborn._

"We will reclaim Skyrim and free ourselves for the Empires Oppression."

With a sigh she glanced upwards only to see a dark silhouette on the roof of Dragonsreach. It began to aim, as the arrow was loosed Arrow pulled Ulfric out of the way but he became suddenly stiff. Blood began to pour from his shoulder, an arrow stuck into it. His face paled. Chaos erupted.

"Ulfric!" Arrow said in panic. "We need to get to Dragonsreach." She held his arm tightly and led him up the stairs.

Around the Soldiers dropped like flies, arrows producing from their hearts. She saw Hjornskar fall, he fell to the spikes and was impaled upon them, guts littered around him. He let out a final gasp before falling into Shor's embrace.

Arrow glanced at Ulfric; his face was white with shock. She tugged his arm slightly. "Come on, there's nothing we can do."

He nodded; though he thought he should be fighting, not hiding.

An arrow just missed Arrow. She just managed to move out of its way before it could sink into her skin. "Sithis take you." She growled as she trudged up the steps.

They reached the bridge but Tacitus slid down on a rope to land in front of them. The bridge fractured at the sudden weight. He landed crouched but stood straight quickly. He drew his sword but his treasured bow was nowhere in sight. His eyes first went to Ulfric but then fell to Arrow.

Arrow drew her sword and dagger. She moved into a fighting stance, ready to strike.

"Move Arrow, this is not your fight." Tacitus growled at her.

"It's not a fight Tacitus, it's a slaughter." Arrow adjusted her grip.

"I'll kill you." He threatened.

"You wish." She taunted. "There is no need to fight."

"Of course there is – you got in my way, now you die."

"You honestly thought I would stand there and –"

He cut her off. "Of course you weren't going to – you said it yourself the only person you can ever count on is yourself."

"Have it your way." Metal clashed and rang out as their swords touched.

She didn't notice Ulfric being led away by some guards.

Arrow brought her blade to his, holding nothing back. This was life or death, nothing mattered, only survival.

She aimed a diagonal cut at his torso but he took a step back, dodging the blow.

He aimed his sword at her head but she parried it with her dagger. Then she kicked him in the chest, gaining some ground.

She took a deep breath and aimed a blow to his head with the hilt of her blade. He ducked the attack and tried to sweep her legs from under her. She took a step backwards, preventing him.

"Just die already, damnit." She jumped backwards, barely avoiding her head being removed.

He smirked. The clashing of blades rang out throughout Whiterun, eyes cast upwards to see the fight between two assassins. They were equally matched; their blades couldn't touch the other.

She twisted, barley missing his blade. She brought her blade down to on his, putting enough pressure on it to keep it to the ground. Her dagger was about to be pushed into his throat when he grabbed her wrist, squeezing hard causing her to drop it.

His blade still to the floor and hers on his, they dropped their weapons and went to fist fighting. Weapons were pointless; it was now down to strength and speed to win this fight.

He threw a punch to her face. It skimmed her jaw leaving a line of red in its wake. She punched his chest, moving him backwards. She went to kick him but he grabbed her neck.

"I'm stronger than you little girl."

"At least I had a family, people who loved me. You had no one." She snarled.

"I don't need anyone" He snarled at her. He squeezed, trying to strangle her. Arrow fumbled with an arrow from her quiver and pushed it into his shoulder.

He dropped her. She pushed him to the ground and then began to cough. Guards ran up, prepared to strike him down but she waved them off.

"You are an arrogant bastard." She said through her coughs. "And by the way, I'm not a little girl. I thought the breast would give it away." She growled at him. "You always underestimated me; see what has befallen you for your blindness."

The guards looked between the two, not sure whether to follow the Dragonborn's orders.

"Ulfric will want the information he's got." She tried lamely.

"But he just tried to kill Jarl Ulfric!" A guard exclaimed.

"Exactly, or do you want to explain to Ulfric that you gave away his chance to find out who sent this assassin, after I shout you to Morrowind for disobeying an order." She glared at him. They shook their heads. "Take him to the jail, keep him alive, and make sure he doesn't get out." She turned to Tacitus but didn't say anything, she couldn't.

She left, but glanced behind her to see him staring in disbelief at her. The temple of Kyne was surrounded by people who wanted to see how their future king faired.

Arrow pushed threw them and opened the doors to have them slammed behind her. The priest pointed to a side room filled with healers.

Blood still poured from his wound, they were arguing about how to get the arrow out.

"Ulfric." She said softly, kneeling in front of him. "He is captured and severely hurt."

His eyes fell to the redness of her neck.

"Don't worry, I am fine." She kissed his cheek. "If they don't hurry up I'll pull it out."

He gave a tired smile, his face pale from the loss of blood.

"We are going to pull it out now; the arrowhead is very close to his heart. Dragonborn, we hear that you are a powerful mage, we may need your magic to help heal him." A priest said.

Arrow took Ulfrics hands in her own, and then nodded to the priests.

The arrow was pulled out but the arrowhead did not follow. "We cannot remove it; we will continue to try though."

Arrow looked at Ulfric. "Don't die on me." She whispered and left.

Hours passed of her pacing, no one came to her. She looked up at the setting sun and threw her mask to the ground of her home. Her hood and cape followed, she threw off her armour and pulled on a tunic and black trousers.

Leather boots hid daggers, her face hid emotions. Lies hid the truth, bravery hid stupidity. It was all the same, something hid something else.

She walked to Dragonsreach and saw something odd by the bridge. A bow, an Imperial bow lay there. She lifted it and saw the markings in the wood. "Tacitus." She murmured.

The jail was pleasant as far as jails went in Skyrim. Guards looked at her as she passed but didn't move to follow her. Their eyes followed the Dragonborn a she walked down to rows of cells until she stopped.

She placed the bow outside his cell. She turned to face him; he was chained to a wall and beaten. "Have you told them anything?" She asked.

"No." He spat.

A guard came and unlocked the cell. Arrow walked in and sat in front of him. Her hand went to a bruise on his jaw. He flinched away from her touch.

_She laughed as she cleaned his wound. "So you're a Breton yet know next to nothing about magic?" She teased light heartedly. _

_ He didn't answer but continued to hold his arm out for her to clean the cut that ran down it._

_ "Come on, even the humblest of Bretons can boast some magic." She said with a grin on her face. "Then again nothing about you is humble." Her hands delicately ran down the cut as she cleaned the blood on his arm._

_ He rolled his eyes._

_ "I cut you up pretty bad." She observed. "So, do you want it bandaged or can I expose you to my 'pointless' magic?" _

_ "Magic couldn't help my parents."_

_ Her eyes softened as she let a gold light fill her hand and then she let it flow into his wound. When she finished a satisfied smirk appeared on her face. "Not even a mark left."_

Her hand retracted quickly.

Their eyes met but he looked down quickly. She felt suddenly so protective, like he needed her protection.

"How badly are you hurt?" Her voice was hushed. "Do you need me to heal you?"

"I managed fine without you." He grumbled.

"Tacitus..." She began but he cut her off.

"You left; you left the empire... you left me." He blurted out.

Arrow was taken aback. "I didn't mean to..."

"You betrayed us all." His eyes stayed to the ground. "You were the only person I ever trusted no matter how many times we fought. How many times we threatened each other. I can't believe I actually trusted you."  
"I didn't want to leave." She whispered.

"You tried to kill the emperor." He snarled.

She shook her head. "You believe that?" Her words choked on sorrow.

"Why would he lie to me?" He growled at her.

She looked him in the eyes. "Why would I betray you?" She directed the question at him.

An unfamiliar emotion ghosted over his face. "Has Ulfric begun to bleed under his nails yet?" He sneered.

"You've poisoned him." Realisation dawned on her face. "That poison is fatal without the cure."

"Even if you kill me now, your beloved Ulfric dies with me." He laughed. She looked slightly confused, why would he care what Ulfric was to her?

"Please tell me the cure." She pleaded with him.

He shook his head. "I always finish a job."

She looked at him in the eye. "I can give you anything just let me save him." She whispered.

"What could you give me that I would want?" He asked, it came out as a sneer but she heard the interest peek in his voice.

"Anything, I can give you anything you want, please just let me save him." She begged him. "Skyrim needs him."

"What about you?" He asked.

She shook her head. "Love is just a game." She whispered. "I'm offering you anything; you can take my god damn bow, the one my father gave to me, in exchange for the cure."

He chuckled. "What do I want from you?" He mused. "What do I want? I want you to suffer. I want you to lose the person who matters most to you, and I want to look in your eyes and see all of your hope and self-righteousness die. Maybe then, I'll finally forgive you."

"Please Tacitus... help me." She begged him.

Suddenly his mouth me hers roughly, he tasted like sweat and blood.

Realising she returned it, she moved backwards, breaking the kiss off. He began to laugh.

"Fuck you." She growled, wiping her mouth with her sleeve.

The room became cold and devoid of noise as they glared at each other. Arrows had cackled with the fire that began to light within it.

His eyes flickered to the fire now lighting the dark room. "In Broken Fang Cave, a lone nightshade should hold the right properties to counter the poison."

"Thank you." She said softy.

"What are you going to do with me now?" The question shocked her, she hadn't thought about it.

"I don't know it's not my choice. You'll probably get tortured for information, and then they'll most likely kill you." She extinguished the flame. "For what it's worth, I'm sorry."

He sighed. "I won't tell them anything."

"I'll keep you to that." She stood up. "When the light from your eyes fade, just remember it didn't have to fall to this."

* * *

**I hate Ulfric! Hope you liked the love/hate thing going on there, I'm really bad at love scenes, if anyone wants to redo that one and send it to me, I'll edit it in. Next chapter and maybe the next one is going to be just Arrow, maybe with a friend maybe on her own.**


	14. Caves and stuff

**So, yeah. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

She found herself stood outside the temple of Kyne, its wooden structure stood behind a dead tree. Night had fallen and it held the building in its cold embrace. The doors opened for her as she walked towards it. She was met by worried looks on the priests and healers faces.

"What's wrong?" She asked. Her eyes flickered over their faces, fearing the worst.

"He isn't far from the clutches of death." Danica Pure-Spring said softly to Arrow.

"Where is he?" Arrow asked, her voice barely a whisper.

Danica led her to a side room. Ulfric lay sleeping, his face was far to pale. It was as pale as the snow in Windhelm. He looked peaceful but the sobbing wound on his shoulder was still bleeding.

Arrow knelt by him and took one of his hands in her own. "I am leaving Whiterun for a while." She whispered. "To find the cure, just please be alive when I come back." She kissed his hand and put it back next to him.

Danica put a hand on the sorrowful young woman's shoulders. "We will be taking him to Windhelm, on his demands, though we wish for him to stay here."  
"I understand." Arrow whispered standing up. "I must leave now, if I stand a chance of finding it in time."

"Do you love him?" The question shocked Arrow, so much she stood paralysed in one spot.

"I was never allowed to love, it's a foreign subject to me. I truly do not know what love is." It was hard to admit but she knew that it was the truth.

Danica nodded and moved out of the way. "The temple of Mara may be able to help you."

"No one can help me. I was trained a killer, I will always be a killer." Then she walked out.

The moon was high in the sky and in the distance the howling of wolves could be heard. The stars dotted the clear black sky.

She walked to her house. No one was around; all was silent on this fateful night.

The fire was extinguished and the shadows loomed around her. She walked up her creaking stairs to her small room.

She clad herself in black armour. Covering her face with her mask and hood, she clasped the cape to her shoulders. Her bow went on her back with her ebony arrows and an ebony sword and dagger strapped to her belt. Knives went into her boots and poison coated her weapons.

She let out a breath and left the safety of Whiterun.

The darkness hugged the surrounding landscape, smothering the distance with its cold shadows.

She began to walk. No fiends or predators crossed her path; they seemed to hide within the shadows, waiting for this killer to pass.

The cave was to the west of Whiterun, the entrance was small and hidden away from prying eyes. It was between to rock formations at the side of a hilly plain, near the mountains.

She knelt by it and looked around. Drops of blood scattered the floor, signs of dragging were on the earth.

"Vampires." Arrow growled softly.

Notching an arrow she crept forwards, into the depths of the cave. She aimed for a vampires head. Letting her arrow go, she notched another one. The vampire fell before it knew what hit her.

Another vampire came in only to be met with an arrow in the forehead. Blood dripped down its pale white face, leaving a trail of red liquid.

The cave wasn't big, it was quite small. She took out vampire after vampire. Then finally came across the Nightshade.

"What do you want with that plant?" A voice from behind her asked.

She turned to see the face of a master vampire.

"Why should I tell you?" She snarled.

"It seems that I have you at a disadvantage." Three more vampires appeared behind him.

Arrow sighed and put her bow back on her back. Then fire ignited in her hands. "Only a master of destruction could ever use Firestorm, only the best can hope to ever control it." The words were soft but a subtle threat.

The master vampire gestured towards the plant. "Wouldn't you destroy it in the process? Now will you tell me why you need it?"The master vampire was a Nord, pale with blonde hair. He must have been a warrior back in his day, he held himself as such.

"It is supposed to be able to cure a fatal poison." Arrow answered grimily.

"We have heard about that, Jarl Ulfric has been poisoned." The master vampire glanced to his comrades. "But the nightshade is not the only part of the cure."

Arrow let out a sigh. "How did I not see that?" She murmured to herself.

"You would need a Nirnroot, snowberries and of course the Nightshade." The master Vampire gave a small smile. "A favour for a favour, I help you, you help me."

"As long as you don't want to bite me, what do you need?" Arrow said, readying her blade in case of an attack.

"The poison you speak of is very fatal, you must go as soon as the cure is finished but in return we wish for you to cure us of this curse." He said.

"You do realise you will die as soon as the cure takes effect." Arrow asked, wondering why they would so willing give their lives away.

"I see... we will come to you once we have done all we wish to do. We have lived for so long, it makes one crave for death." The master vampire said.

"How do you make the cure?" She asked.

He picked the Nightshade and walked over to the alchemy table. "I will do it for you."  
He pulled off the petals and crushed them together. Then the Nirnroot was burned to ashes and mixed with the petals. The juice from the snowberries was squeezed out and mixed into the mixture. It created a purple paste.

"Rub this into the wound and then try to remove the weapon coated in the poison." He handed her the pot containing it. "I expect you to up hold your end of the bargain."

"If this kills him, I will hunt you down and slaughter you." She threatened.

The master vampire just nodded and watched her leave.

The journey to Windhelm seemed much slower than it should have been. She faced three dragons and two giant.

The first dragon was a simple blood dragon. Its greenish scales glinted in the moonlight.

"Dovahkiin." It hissed at her.

Arrow threw a dagger into its forehead; it planted itself, killing the dragon instantly. She removed the dagger and let the soul course through her body and into her very being. The dragon cursed her, as they all did, then fell silent.

Two giants came next; no mammoths were in sight, which surprised Arrow to no end, though she was thankful. She walked into the camp, thinking she'd already wiped them out but, of course, she was wrong. The first giant aimed his club at her head but she managed to side step it. The next tried to hit her but hit the other giant. She left them fighting between themselves.

The next dragon was a frost dragon. It had enough sense to attack and not talk.

It fell as she burned its soft flesh, underneath its wings. The soul was absorbed.

"Fucking dragons, fucking giants, fucking everything." She grumbled to herself.

Another dragon swooped down near her. She aimed her bow, hitting it right between the eyes. It fell; face first, into the ground. Arrow jumped onto its back and crept up to its head, then pushed her blade into its (Non-existent) brain.

"I'm going to kill somebody." Arrow growled jumping of the dragon, sheathing her blades.

When she finally got there she sprinted to the Palace of kings. Galmar met her with a sad face.

"He is close to death, I fear the cure may not do anything." He said.

"You give up to easily, Nord. We will try, if it does not work I will kill every person in this blasted hold" Arrow threatened.

Galmar led the angry Dragonborn to Ulfrics room. "If he does not survive, we may have to follow under your banner."

"Why would Nords want to follow an Imperial? Not including the fact that that Imperial was also with the Empire and very high up." She walked into the room.

"They would follow a living legend." Galmar responded softly.

"Even when that legend is a trained killer?"

Ulfric lay on his bed, a deathly white, the wound still sobbed. Purple lines had moved from his shoulder and were going towards his heart.

"Turn him over." She ordered the people standing around him. They looked at her, confused. "Do it or die." Threats came from her too easily; Tacitus had woken an Arrow from the past.

They nodded. When he lay on his front, Arrow removed the lid and began to rub the paste into his wound.

It began to sink in as she rubbed the last on. Then she opened the wound and pulled the arrowhead out. Her magic began to flow into him, slowly at first then it began to pick up the pace.

Ulfric began to regain some colour but had not yet awakened.

Magic continued to flow from her to Ulfric.

"Talos..." Ulfric murmured.

The magic suddenly stopped. "Ulfric?" Arrow said.

"Arrow..." Ulfric said.

The wound had disappeared. Ulfric turned over and rubbed his shoulder. "What happened?"

"You got attacked and poisoned." Arrow said softly.

"Arrow managed to get the cure in time and she healed you." Danica said, smiling at the young woman.

"But the man who did it escaped the prison." Galmar added.

Arrow sighed. "To think he would stay captured would be too much to hope for."

"You speak as if you knew him." Galmar said.

"I do... did, I trained with him. We are equally matched; I only beat him due to his recklessness." Arrow said, and then she turned to Ulfric. "But you are alive, that's all that matters."

Ulfric smiled a little. "I remember you fighting and your red neck." His hand moved her hair, revealing a purple bruise on the side of her neck. "What happened?"

"He tried to strangle me but I managed to push an arrow into his shoulder." Arrow told him quietly.

Ulfric kissed the side of her neck. "Are you alright?"

She smiled a little and nodded.

They heard Galmar gag and leave quickly.

"I will leave you." Danica said quickly, following Galmar. The other left as well.

"He will be back, he won't give up." Arrow looked down. "He believes I have forsaken everything."

Ulfric pressed a kiss to her. "The empire will not win."

"You almost died; you may not be so lucky next time." Arrow told him. "Who would lead if you fall?"

"You, you are the Dragonborn, the men look up to you. Some would rather follow you than me." He gave a half smile.

Arrow shook her head. "My talents lie in killing not leading." She said. "I'm not even a general yet."

"Do you want to be?" He asked.

"Other than the fact I wouldn't have earned it, the soldiers would have a field day. The Dragonborn becomes a General by sleeping with the Jarl." Arrow gave a small laugh. "I don't think I could live that down."

"Maybe it's because you slay dragons." Ulfric suggested.

"Ulfric, the soldiers want gossip not half-truths." Arrow waved the idea off.

Ulfric laughed and flexed his newly healed shoulder. "So... how did you get the cure?"

"Oh it was easy really, just made a deal with a vampire." Ulfrics face dropped. "They only wanted to turn me into one." She teased. "You want to see my fangs?" She bared her teeth at him. Then fell into a fit of laughter. "The look... on your face..." She began to laugh harder.

"They are pretty pointy." Ulfric said, nodding.

Arrow stopped, got up and almost ran to the mirror.

A knock sounded on the door. Galmar walked in to find Arrow inspecting her teeth in the mirror.

"I have the reports of his escape." Galmar said, unable to take his eyes of Arrow. "What is she doing?"

Ulfric chuckled. "Read it out then man."

"He killed 12 guards, snapped their necks. Clean breaks though, so it was a quick death." Galmar said.

"I killed more Imperials when they tried to capture me." Arrow said, not turning from the mirror, scared they would see the guilty look on her face.

_ "__If you get in my way, people will die, anyone, anywhere and anytime"_ She got in his way and people had died. It was her fault and she knew it.

* * *

**Right... my head actually hurts to much to put something at the bottom. My voice hurts as well, its probably hay fever. So hope you enjoyed, checkout Gabriel12345 and the usual.**


	15. Chasing nothing more than a Shadow

**One of my shortest chapters. Hope you enjoy! Checkout Gabriel12345 and the usual stuff!**

* * *

Arrow turned from the mirror. "He'll have left a trail of bodies in his wake, I can track him down."

Galmar shook his head. "You are needed here-"

She cut him off. "I'm going." She crossed her arms. "I've known him since I was small; he's more likely to listen to me than anyone else."  
"Who say's we want him alive?" Ulfric asked.

"I do." Arrow said, crossing her arms. "He's just another victim of the empire."

"He tried to kill me." Ulfric pointed out.

"I'll do what I like." She retorted.

"You swore an oath." Galmar warned.

"I swore an oath to the Empire, see where that got me?" She asked. "I'll be gone by nightfall."

They watched her leave.

"What do you see in her?" Galmar asked.

"The Dragonborn."

When nightfall fell, the Dragonborn had left. No one knew where she had went, she hadn't even said goodbye.

She held a report in her hand, dead Stormcloaks had been found near Greenspring Hollow.

She was clad as a ranger; no one gave her a second glance. The journey to the Hollow was cold and at times treacherous, though it was the quickest and avoided mountains, where dragons may roost.

Greenspring Hollow was north North-West of Whiterun. It was possible that these men could have been killed by the creatures that resided in the Hollow or possibly bandits.

Tacitus had taught her tracking, it was one of the things he learnt while she was being taught Magic.

_They knelt in front of a set of tracks. "You see that the prints are going this way, they are far apart suggesting that the animal was running." Arrow nodded. "You can tell that it's fresh because some fur is still present."_

_ They had just been on an assassination, which hadn't gone too well. Now they were in a forest with no food, water or shelter._

_ "This set of tracks is large and you can see it has claws. It means that it's a predator and due to the size most likely a bear." Tacitus explained pointing to various parts of the print._

_ "What happens if the animal has no fur, how would you tell if it's fresh or not?" She asked._

_ "You see how the pines from this tree are disturbed and have been moved away from this print?" She nodded. "It's fresh, very fresh, since the wind has not blown them back around the print. The impact of the animal hitting the floor creates a small gush of wind which blows the pines or whatever else is on it, away."_

_ "So, is anything different between humans and animals?" Arrow asked._

_ "Not much. Why do you think I'm so good at tracking?" He asked._

_ "You wanted to prove that raw skill is better than magic?" She replied cheekily. "So, you want to see how I find animals?"_

_ "No but you're going to show me anyway." _

_ Arrow rolled her eyes. Then let a pale green colour fill her hands. "The spell is Harmony, all creatures and humans will calm down for about five minutes. This may affect you." She let the spell go. Then summoned another spell to her hands, it glowed a purple colour. "This is detect life, depending on how powerful you are depends on how far you can see." Then she cast the spell, pink lights began to show around the forest._

_ A bitter wind picked up and night began to fall. Arrow drew her cloak closer around her._

_ "We need to get to shelter, or we'll freeze." Tacitus said._

_ "I figured as much." Arrow grumbled standing up._

_ They walked towards a cliff and found a cave. _

_ "I'll go in first." Arrow mumbled from within her cloak. "My detect life spell is still in action."_

_ Tacitus just shrugged and let her go past. _

_ She drew her blade and walked in. A bear was about to attack her but an arrow flew past her shoulder, embedding itself within the bear's forehead, killing it instantly._

_ "It's still freezing in here." Arrow grumbled. She sat on the floor and hugged her knees. "I hate the cold." She let a flash of fire burn the bear into ashes. "I promise that's all the fire I'll do, I just didn't want to hang with a rotting corpse." _

_ Tacitus sat next to her. _

_ "This is the third you messed up – if you hadn't left that guard alive..." _

_ "Oh, so we're supposed to kill whoever gets in our way?"_

_ "In short, yes." His face softened slightly. "Tullius won't do anything to upset out master, he won't tell him we failed." She scoffed. "Anyway, what are you worried about, you're Titus's little lap dog."_

_ "Lap dog, really? I hate him. He's the fucking reason my mother's dead. Even if I'm the fucking lap dog you're a bloody attack dog kept out in the kennels, only let out to be used." She crossed her arms. "I totally live in the lap of luxury, that's why I'm stuck in this freezing cave with you."She retorted sarcastically._

_ "You act as if you are so hard done by."_

_ "What and you are? You think your brutal upbringing makes tougher than me." She said sarcastically. "You're an arrogant bastard." _

_ "Do you even know what a brutal upbringing is?" He asked, in disbelief._

_ "Yes, I do actually. I don't live in some blind fantasy, we live, we serve, we die and that is the end of it." She sighed. "We live in a cage, at least mines a pretty one."_

_ "You know, I never failed our Master. Okay, he deserves every ounce of our appreciation and out loyalty – you seem to be lacking both."_

_ "It's freezing." She mumbled. "I hate being cold."  
"I know it's cold! Moaning about it won't change that."_

_ "Yeah but it inflicts my miseries upon you." She gave a sly smile. _

_ He gave a smile. "Anyways, we need to get some sleep – we're going to finish the job tomorrow."_

_ "We're going to try again?"_

_ "You can go back if you want. But do so tomorrow – let's try and get some sleep." He leant back on the cold._

_ Arrow moved closer to him, she put her head on his shoulder and her arm over him._

_ "What are you doing?"  
"Stealing your body warmth." He shook his head with a grin, then placed his arm around her, feeling the warmth spread through his chest._

The bodies had been moved but Stormcloaks still stood, examining the crime scene.

"Any leads?" Arrow asked, causing one of the soldiers to jump.

"Who are you?" The soldier asked.

"Arrow... Bone-breaker..." She said with a silent curse.

"I didn't recognise you." His Nord accent was thick and annoying; she mentally cringed as he talked. "Killed by a human, clean break of the neck, not bandits, it's not their fighting style. The only problem is it looks like only one person did it and we can't find any tracks or leads to where he might have gone."

"Where were the bodies, how were they lay?" She asked.

"They were dragged, but the pattern was irregular."

"For the love of Talos, are all Nords this stupid?" She crossed her arms. "He was either hiding the bodies or trying to piss you off."

The soldier shrugged. "If you think you can do better, be my guest."

Arrow growled and walked away. A quartermaster walked up to her.

"There are random murders all around Skyrim, all of Stormcloaks or their supporters. It's the same way, snapped necks, three to four dead each time"  
"I might go assassinate some Imperials myself." Arrow said. "So... there's no way to catch him?"

The quartermaster shook his head. "You are best going back to Windhelm and protect Jarl Ulfric."

"It's only been a week since he escaped." Arrow said. "He'll have had to nick a horse of something."  
"If we find anything out we will send it to you. Now please go and protect our leader."

She sighed, feeling slightly guilty. These deaths were her fault and they didn't even die by her hand. She felt so angry but upset and confused at the same time. She wanted to find Tacitus to stop him but wanted to avoid him to keep her past at bay.

* * *

**You like it? Always open to ideas.**

**Just a little rant, why the hell does it send a message telling me the chapter I've just posted has been posted. It's like, yeah, I figured that.**


	16. Mother Murder!

**It's short but yeah. Enjoy!**

* * *

The hall was dark, night had fallen on Skyrim. Silence filled the room, and then it was disrupted with cursing.

She walked into the war room and began to look through the recent murder reports.

"It is late." A voice said.

She shrugged and opened one. "It says here that all murders are presumed to be made by the same murderer. Though this murderer is an assassin, there are only two known assassins in Skyrim. Me and the person I trained with, since I'm not slaughtering people at every turn it has to be him." She closed it and picked up another one. She pulled her hood down, letting her black hair fall on her shoulders.

"So you have no leads and are now doing paper work." It wasn't a question but a statement.

"Pretty much, I need to see if I can find a pattern but he was always unpredictable. We both were." Arrow opened a map on the table. She took a piece of charcoal and began to mark each murder scene on the map. "He would have had to use a horse but... it isn't stealthy."

"You're tired; you should sleep and look at it with new eyes in the morning." Ulfric tilted her head up to look at him.

"I've gone without sleep for much longer than this." She looked back down and sighed. "The days apart are different; as are the amount of dead." She sighed. "It isn't organised, he doesn't want to leave a pattern." She rubbed her eyes.

"How long have you gone without sleep?"

"A couple days, maybe a week, I don't know." Arrow yawned. "I'll be fine." She shuffled through some papers. "I need to find him and stop him."

"But not kill him." Ulfric added.

She looked up. "We were friends... once. It seems like a life time ago but I trusted him with my life. I couldn't and still can't take his, the past forbids it."

"Go to bed Arrow, you're dropping asleep where you stand." He ordered softly.

She sent him a tired look. "Don't wake me up until dawn." She mumbled and walked out, leaving him alone.

Midnight had came and past. All was silent around the keep. Everything was calm until... a scream came.

The scream was that of death, the silence could have only come from Sithis.

The scream pierced through the halls, waking all that lay in the darkness. The silence shook them to the bone.

Arrow walked out, dagger in hand, the other hand ignited in flames. She glanced down the hall, no one was there.

She treaded carefully, not daring to make a sound as she moved down the hall, to the place where the scream had come from.

A body laid there, blood pouring from a wound. An arrow threw the heart; she barely had time to scream.

Arrow knelt by the still warm body and closed the eyes. "Arkay guide you to Shor's embrace." She whispered. Then she pulled the arrow out, she recognised it straight away.

Footsteps drew near to her. "He was here, wasn't he?" The question needed no answer, they both knew it.

"It is a taunt, we should not worry." Her voice wasn't reassuring but filled with an unknown emotion.

"The council should be gathered." The gruff voice could be no others but Galmar's. "Dragonborn, you should attend."

Arrow stood, arrow still grasped in her hand.

Ulfric nodded.

Soon after they were stood around a table, Arrow crossed her arms and glared at them all.

"We should double the guards." One suggested.

"Put Ulfric somewhere safer." Another suggestion came.

She was the only female in the room and the only one that had any sense. "That'll work... if you want Ulfric dead."

They all looked at her. "What do you know, you are barely an adult." One sneered.

"Well, I am Dragonborn and an Assassin. You haven't seen what I've seen, done what I've done." She met each one with an equally terrifying glare. "It is a taunt, if we react he will act, if we do not, he won't. We will remain normal, put guards on high alert, train them harder but that will be all."  
"What will you do?" All eyes fell on Ulfric.

She shrugged. "He's more likely to strike with me around; I'll go do some stuff in the hold." Her serious demeanour left and she gave a small smile. "I need a break."  
The room remained silent. No one dared to respond in case they may invoke the temperamental Dragonborn.

"You may leave, Arrow remain here." Ulfric ordered.

They trickled out, each saying something to Ulfric. The occasional giving a worried glance to Arrow. When they all had finally left, Ulfric turned to Arrow.

"You sound so sure." He said. "Are you sure though? This is the rebellion at stake."

"And my pride." She thought aloud. "Have I ever been wrong?" She didn't wait for an answer. "Trust me; I saved your life twice that must count for something."

"I do but-"

She cut him off. "Nords, you're all stubborn bastards." She smiled. "Let me do what I do best, kill things, and you do what you do best." She went to leave but arms went around her waist.

"Darkshade is infested with wolves, go clear it out." He whispered in her ear. She smirked.

"Sounds easy, tell me if you find anything challenging. You know, like a legion of Imperials or a heard of dragons."

* * *

**So yeah, hoped you liked it. I'm going to aim to get my next chapters over 3000 words, maybe you people can tell me how long you want them to be. But yeah, the usual. Check out Gabriel12345!**


	17. An Unexpected Savoir

**Sorry it's been a while, I've moved house and everything's a little stressful, don't have internet yet. (I'm round a friends house stealing theirs) Planning to post three chapters today, still editing the other two though. Hope you enjoy, the usual. Check Out Gabriel12345**

* * *

The cave entrance was in between two rocks. It was near a large pool of water and a tree stood near the entrance.

The air was clammy and warm like Bruma back in Cyrodiil. Arrow pulled down her mask and peered down dark, gloomy entrance.

She couldn't see anything but it had that distinct smell of wet fur. She drew her sword and dagger before venturing into its depths.

No wolves were to be seen but the entrancing sight of a beautiful scene before her seemed to make the trip worth it. Small twin waterfalls fell gracefully into a warm pool, foliage surrounded the pool making it seem like a place of tranquillity, but what the eye sees can be far from the truth.

"So... This is what you do now? What happened to assassinating and slaughtering?" She turned to see Boethiah. Arrow shrugged. Boethiah, Daedric prince of deceit, conspiracy, treachery, and unlawful overthrow of authority, often depicted as a female warrior who wield a golden battle axe.

"Times change, do they not? Either way, I apparently fell to treachery; you must have had a field day."

"Maybe she learnt what mercy is" That dry tone could only be Stendarr.

"So, what's it going to be? Your vision is clouded; go back to the right path? Or maybe a pat on the back and you're doing well." Arrow asked, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"You have a choice; you can make an ally..." Stendarr began.

"Or an enemy." Boethiah chimed in.

"He'll be a powerful ally who will help you defeat Alduin."Stendarr said.

"But he can also be a powerful enemy that can kill you." Boethiah gave a devilish smile. "Just kill him, you might not get the ally but you won't get the enemy."

"Or you could show mercy, to make up for all the times you did not."

"I wasn't created to feel mercy." She turned from them, they disappeared. She let out a sigh, emotions conflicting within her, showing mercy would gain Stendarr's favour yet mercy was never taught, it was laughed at and said only the weak show mercy.

She heard a growl from behind her; she turned only to see a black as night werewolf towering above her. It knocked her down; she fell to the ground before she had time to react. It was about to bite her, feed on her.

An arrow struck its chest. Two more followed killing the great beast. She turned to see Tacitus standing near the entrance his bow trained on the werewolf.

"What are you doing here?" She asked, curiosity filling her voice.

"You're welcome." He replied.

Arrow stood up and sheathed her weapons. "I had it under control."

"Yeah, I was thinking the same thing." He responded sarcastically.

Arrow rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. "Again, what are you doing here?"

"Same as you; investigating the werewolves. It seems that one of the companions made a little den here." Tacitus said.

"I didn't even know there were werewolves in here, I got sent to kill some wolves." Arrow said with a shrug. "But it's a little arrogant to assume that it's the Companions – are you sure?"

"It's not arrogance." He pointed to the floor. "See? The wooden heel on the left foot is deeper – same trail all the way from Whiterun."

"So, why are you interested in them?" She asked. Tacitus shouldn't care; this was Skyrim not the empire.

"Rabid werewolves are running around Skyrim, it won't be long before they reach Cyrodiil." Arrow raised an eyebrow and titled her head sensing a lie but didn't push it.

"Maybe they regret it." Arrow tried. "Not everyone can control Lycanthropy."

"They're blood thirsty dogs – unless of course you give them a bone and a pat on the head." He added sarcastically.

Arrow shrugged.

Growls surrounded them; golden eyes glinted in the darkness like forbidden stars. Arrow turned, back to back with Tacitus.

She summoned fire to her hands, the fire crackled as it ignited. Tacitus bow was aimed at a werewolf, ready to fire.

"Okay... wasn't expecting that many." Tacitus said quietly.

"What, scared?" Arrow asked with a smug smile.

"Nope, eager." Was the response.

"Truce?" She asked.

"Truce." He agreed.

He let the arrow go. It struck the werewolf in the head. Arrow threw fireballs at another werewolf, she ducked an oncoming swipe. Tacitus dodged a blow; he threw a dagger at the werewolf's head, killing it.

Arrow threw a charged fireball at a werewolf, incinerating it. Two werewolves were now prowling around her, her eyes flickered between both. Tacitus had the same problem. Arrow began to cast a wall of fire, to surround the werewolves. Before she could finish the werewolf's claw cut through her skin, making her arm pour with blood.

She grunted in pain. She created a fire shield, burning the werewolves they howled and leaped backwards.

Tacitus threw a throwing knife into a werewolf's forehead. It died howling. He aimed his bow at the other werewolves head.

Arrow casted a spell of incineration, it burned the werewolf till it was nothing but ash. She clasped her arm and turned to face the next werewolf.

Tacitus let the arrow go, it flew through the head and embedded itself within the eye of his foe. His eyes flickered to Arrow he saw the blood seep through her hand and fall to the floor.

In almost perfect harmony, a dagger and a fireball flew through the air killing their targets leaving the two assassins in silence.

Arrow fell to her knees. "Shit." She swore. She started to go into shock.

Tacitus knelt by her. "Calm down Arrow. It'll be fine, breathe." He tried but it wasn't working.

He took hold of her face, his palms pressing lightly but firmly against her cheeks. He looked at her, directly in the eye. "Calm down."

Her breathing started to slow down and she closed her eyes, taking a deep breath.

He took a roll of linen from his pouch. He tied a tourniquet just above the wound and began to squeeze it.

Her voice was quiet. "Why are you doing this?" She asked.

"I need to get all the blood out of your system before it overwhelms you and turns you." He said.

Arrow shook her head. "That's not what I meant."

He looked up and into her eyes. She wondered what he was thinking. Then his eyes suddenly went back to her arm.

"I don't need another werewolf running around."

She let out a soft sigh. She could see thoughts running across his mind and watched him force them out of his mind. Would he ever have feelings for her, or ever put a person before a mission?

"You can heal it now." He said, standing up.

Arrow casted close wounds, her arm began to knit itself shut; only a small scar remained from the wound.

"You can leave – I've got it from here."

"If you think I'm leaving you alone you've got another thing coming." Arrow said as she got up and tested her arm.

"Are you protective of me?" He asked with a sly smile.

"Suspicious; and I owe you one." She drew a dagger, holding it in her left arm, the arm that hadn't been clawed. She held a healing spell in the other and looked at Tacitus. "If you're so eager, you can go first."  
He just shrugged and walked into the darkness of the tunnel. Arrow followed behind him, her healing spell lighting the walls around them slightly.

"It was Titus, wasn't it?"

"What?" Tacitus asked.

"He ordered you to kill Ulfric and me, right?" She asked.

"Yes, he said to kill Ulfirc and you. I said I'd kill you if you got in the way."

Arrow bit back a laugh. She remained silent, unsure what to say.

They continued to walk, the silence echoed throughout the halls. It was like death itself, silent but spoke volumes.

"How is Geoff?" Arrow asked her tone was hushed.

"Alive."

They walked into a circular chamber. Arrow glanced around; her eyes fell onto a pedestal, the moon shone down upon it. It held a shining pearl or maybe a pebble, gold ornate carving of a language Arrow didn't recognise etched onto both the pedestal and pearl.

Tacitus went to walk towards it but Arrow caught his arm. "What is that?" She couldn't hide the suspicion and curiosity from her voice.

"That." He said, pulling his arm away from her and gave her a stern look. "Is none of your business."  
He walked up the steps and picked it up, looking at it. Arrow sighed.

"What is it?" She repeated herself.

"It's mine." He said, turning to face her.

"What does it do?" Her hand slowly reached for her dagger, her other hand preparing a spell.

He placed it in the pouch around his waist and let his hand rest on a throwing knife.

"It's just a souvenir." He said lowly, his eyes never left her, both knowing that a fist full of fire would only be returned by a throwing knife.

"I'm not letting you out of my sight." She informed him, relaxing her stance slightly.

"Really? Ulfric could be in danger." A grin played on his face.

"If you're not with him, he's perfectly safe." She countered. He cocked his head.

"Are you sure you don't have an ulterior motive for following me?"

"Don't flatter yourself." Arrow rolled her eyes and walked past him, towards the exit. "Where to now?"

It fell silent and she felt his eyes on her. With a slight shiver she spoke again. "Well?"

"Riften." He said. "I've got to go visit a friend."

"He has a friend, will wonders ever cease?" She murmured to herself, following him.

* * *

**How do you like it? Tell me what you think, shout at me for my rubbish punctuation but I think I'm getting better at it. The story is about half way through so I'm wondering what people want to see Arrow doing after the Stormcloaks, I am going to delete my companion story because A I don't like it and B, it clashes with this. I'm thinking the Mages college or Dawnguard. Maybe even actually going to defeat Alduin...**


	18. Alley ways and Vampires

**Second Chapter of the day, just one more to edit and yeah I'll start writing the next ones. So the usual and because I've only ever written it once. I do not own Skyrim all rights go to Bethesda, the only thing I own is Seth and Arrow, other people own the other OCs... For those who are wondering I am going to write in the other OCs such as Liam, Irrval ect. in a chapter in the future. So the usual, hope you enjoy. Check out Gabriel12345, he's awesome and has had pretty much total control over this chapter, the chapter before this one and the next chapter. I just get to flesh it out! But it's fun!**

* * *

It was a short journey to Riften, most of it was spent in silence. Arrow occasionally glanced over to Tacitus who just stared out at what lay before them. He was distracted and mulling over something but Arrow didn't say anything, she never did.

They were let into Riften with no hassle. Tacitus led her to the Bee and Barb; they stood outside, in silence, in the cold doing nothing in particular.

"So... what are we doing?" She asked.

Tacitus examined there surrounding before answering. "Waiting."

"Can we wait inside?" Arrow asked.

Tacitus nodded and they walked in.

She paid for two meads and sat; passing one to Tacitus she began to turn her bottle in her hand, staring at it.

"So... how's Geoff?" Arrow's voice broke through the thick silence.

Tacitus glanced up at her. "Still killable."

Arrow sighed. "When can I see him?"

"Whenever you want – why don't you leave now?" He said, leaning back on his chair and crossing his arms.

"Fine." She said with a growl. "Tell me where he is." Tacitus smiled.

"I don't know."

"I'm sorry, what did you just say?" She asked, unsure to believe what she had just heard.

He shrugged. "He comes and he goes. I only see him once a mission is completed – so that's just another incentive to stay out of my way, and let me do what I do." The smile was replaced by a wicked grin.

"Like what, killing?" The side of her mouth curved into a smile.

"That's right – remember: get in my way and more people die." The smiles dropped.

"I won't let you do that." Arrow put the mead down and began to finger her swords hilt.

"I don't think you have a choice."

"Well, what's to stop me killing you in your sleep, taking the stone and finding Geoff myself?" Arrow lips twitched into a smile.

"I can kill everybody in here and live with the guilt – could you kill me and live with yourself?" A smile touched his lips.

"Well, I can always find out."  
"I don't think you will." Tacitus leant back. "Go rent a room."

"You go rent a room." Arrow said, uncorking her mead. "Unless you want to share a room and... a bed." She smirked and got up. "How long do you want to rent the rooms for?"

"Tonight, I want to be in and out of here as fast as we can."

Arrow nodded and left. "Two rooms." She said to the Inn keeper.

"That'll be 20 gold please." Arrow handed her the money and turned to find Tacitus gone.

"Have you seen the man I was with barely five seconds ago?" Arrow asked.

The Argonian shrugged. "He just left, through that door, why?"

Arrow didn't say anything and left. She walked past a scarcely lit alley. Her eyes flickered onto Tacitus who walked down it.

She leant against the wall, letting the shadows hide her. She listened to the conversation unravelling before her.

Tacitus had done the same thing but was watching a Vampire draining a man. A quite thud sounded as the body fell to the ground.

"You should have a taste, there's nothing quite like human blood; although I think you already know that." The Vampires voice had a hunt of amusement.

"We already made a deal, forgive me if I don't rejoice in it." His voice was off, unhappy even.

"Titus will die one day, and it would be a shame to let talents such as yours waste away..."

"Enough!" Tacitus' voice was a command and growl all in one.

"Very well, to business then. What was so important that you had to seek me out?" The voice was annoyed, bored even.

"I found the moonstone." Tacitus said lazily.

"What?" The vampire blurted out. "Are you sure?"  
The sound of fumbling around reached Arrows ears.  
"I thought I recognized the writing."

"By the divines... you found it! Where was it? Was I correct?" Excitement filled the vampire's voice.

"What do you think?" The simple question spoke volumes.

"All this time, I knew that they held it. I just knew it."

"So, how do I control it?" It was typical; Tacitus only cared about completing a mission.

"All in good time, I can smell fresh blood." Arrow knew that he was looking in her direction. Her heart started to beat faster, her stance changed, adrenalin pumped to her muscles, preparing to fight or flee. "Care to join me Tacitus?"

"I'm with someone. I can't." At least he sounded happy about missing out.

"With someone? Who?" The vampire questioned.

"It doesn't matter."

"You've changed, Tacitus..."  
"We're done here." Tacitus stated, about to leave. Arrow turned, ready to go herself but the ground crunched beneath her foot. She winced and unsheathed a dagger, ready to fight.

Within seconds, the vampire was behind her. She'd caught a look at his face; he looked very much imperial and human.

"Is this yours?" The vampire asked Tacitus.

"Arrow? What are you doing here?" His face was as shocked as his voice.

"I am not his." Arrow growled. "I haven't been anybodies since I left the empire."

"This is the someone?" The vampire's eyes took in Arrow; they flickered over her body and face.

"What the fuck is a Moonstone? And for the love of Molag Bal, take a step back." Arrow said, uncomfortable.

"It's rude to eavesdrop girl, do I need to teach you some manners?" The vampire snarled at her.

"Maybe you should learn some first." Arrow growled back. The vampire grinned and bared his teeth at her.

Tacitus grabbed Arrow and pulled her behind him.

"I'm going to kill it." Arrow grumbled. "Push my blade through its unbeating heart and my daggers through its sickly eyes." She glared at it. "I'm going to burn you alive, listen to you scream in pain as you die – slowly."

"Back off." Tacitus said fiercely to the vampire. It began to laugh.

"I think I've found a new price for the information." A smile touched its lips.

"We already made the deal – you will tell me that I need to know." His voice took a harsh tone.

"What deal?" Arrow asked.

"Leave Arrow. I'll tell you later."

"No, I'm not leaving-"

He cut her off. "Now." His eyes told her he needed to be alone, she nodded. Her hand brushed his jaw.

"Don't do anything stupid." She whispered and began to walk away.

She walked into a guard who held a torch.

"You, what are you doing out here so late?" The guard asked his thick Nordic accent making Arrow cringe.

"We're just going back to the Inn." Arrow tried, her eyes flickered between the three men.

"It's past curfew. I'm going to have to take you to Jail. And what are you going, sneak thief?" The guard had turned to Tacitus and the Vampire.

They still glared at each other, as if a fight was about to break out.

"You – don't talk." Tacitus said quietly.

"What did you say scum?" The guard asked.

Tacitus rolled his eyes. "Scum? Really? Scum?"

"Tacitus, he's just following orders-"

He cut her off. "Oh, who's going to miss this-" The guard went to grab Arrows arm. Tacitus takes out a dagger and shoves it into the guard's throat. He then threw him against the wall only to kick the dagger in further.

_He's just taken protective to over protective_, Arrow mused to herself.

"What did you do?" She asked with a sigh.

"Who's going to miss him?" He then turned to the Vampire. "Michael, we'll see you tomorrow – when you've fed."

Michael just grinned.

"We should get going." Arrow looked up and nodded.

"Try anything and I swear I will rip those fangs from your smug little face." Arrow said. Michael snorted in disbelief. "The name is Arrow Seven Storm, nice meeting you." She walked out of the alley with Tacitus behind her. "You really had to kill the guard, didn't you? Couldn't have let me kill him myself, could you?"

"You wouldn't have killed him. You avoid killing people at all costs."  
"You'd honestly be surprised and from your previous question, the city guard will miss him." She slowed down her pace. "Can I ask you something?" Arrow said, looking at him.

"Yeah?"

"You could've left the empire – come here and started a new life. Why won't you?"

He was silent for a few moments. "I owe my life to the Empire – I can't walk away from that."  
Arrow let out a deep breath. "It's not much of a life."  
"It's the only one I have."

* * *

**Arrow is a little psychotic but I love Michael really. I would totally ship Michael and Arrow if he was a main character! So yeah, hope you people enjoyed, tell me what you want to see and I'll see what I can do! **


	19. Gore

**Third chapter today! Tried to be a little funny in here but you know funny isn't my thing, psychotic and cocky is. I'll get to writing and yeah hope you enjoy. The usual, check out Gabriel12345 and you know the works. Contains a gore scene, just warning you but yeah. If you don't like that sort of stuff, I'm sure I can manage a way to make the next chapter make sense without reading this one.**

* * *

It was morning, the birds were singing and life was carrying on. The sun shone and the sky was full of fluffy white clouds.

Tacitus and Michael were sat around a table while Arrow was... being Arrow.

"How fresh is it?" Tacitus asked.

"A couple of hours at most." Michael said with a shrug. His long black hair moved with the movement.

Arrow walked up to them and sat down heavily in the chair. She held a Cyrodiilic Brandy in her hand. "What's going on?" She asked.

"It seems one of our wolf friends went out on a run last night... Michael caught his scent." Tacitus's said dryly.

"You'll have leave soon if you want to catch him." Michael said. Tacitus got up, saying something about getting his equipment, and then left.

Arrow sat there, glaring at the wall.

"Why have you got a bottle of brandy?" Michael asked.

She held it closer to her. "You don't know my pain." She said. "I've had to drink that piss the Nords call mead for Talos knows how long."

"So, how did someone as pretty as yourself, wind up travelling with him?" Michael asked.

"Why do you care?" Arrow asked bitterly.

"It seems such a waste of a pretty face. I could put it to good use." Michael smile was sickly sweet.

"I kill dragons for a living; I think that's a good use." Arrow replied.

"I could make it stay that way forever."

"It's already that way forever."

"It'll just be one little bite on the neck."

"I'm already immortal."

"And I'll only want something small in return."  
Arrow leant over to the Vampire. "I used to kill Vampires for fun." She hissed into his ear then sat back. She began to drink her brandy, glaring at the Vampire.

"I like a powerful woman." Michael said with a sleazy smile.

"You don't know half of it." Arrow grumbled.

"You have such a pretty neck." Michael drawled on, his brown eyes on her neck. "Such soft and tender flesh..."

She drew a dagger. "Touch my neck and I'll slit yours." It wasn't an idle threat, she'd do it and they both knew it. "Vampires don't deserve to live; you're as bad as werewolves."

They were interrupted by the sound of items being dropped onto a table. "Arrow, have you got everything you need?"

She nodded, sitting back in her chair. Her glare remained on Michael; her bottle was empty but clenched in her hand.

"You shouldn't drink before a job. Tut, tut." The vampire taunted.

Arrow smirked. "I'm immune to the affects of alcohol; I only get drunk if I will it so." She stood up and walked towards the exit.

"After you get the dog, come back and we'll test the Moonstone." Michael said to Tacitus.

"We'll be back with the wolf and-." He was cut off.

"Remember our deal." Tacitus nodded; an emotion of dread ghosted his face.

Arrow opened the door and walked into the sunshine. She had worn ranger's cloths and pulled up her hood. "You lead, I'll follow."

They'd been on foot; it was easier to track that way. The direction was that of Whiterun. If the fact it was getting dark wasn't bad enough, they were soaked to the skin and freezing.

They had found an empty cave and were sat in it, waiting for morning to come.

She moved some sticks together and sat, trying to ignite them. Finally they started to burn, creating a warm glow that filled the cave.

"I hate the cold." Arrow murmured sitting back.

"If you hate the cold so much, why did you come to Skyrim?" She wasn't too sure if he was having a go at her or if it was a genuine question.

"The weather, great isn't it?"

Tacitus sat next to her, sighing. Arrow leant on him, sharing her body warmth with him.

"You take me to the nicest places." She said with a hint of sarcasm. "I remember when you dragged me through the sewers." She smiled slightly. "I had to bathe six times before I was convinced I was clean."

"Titus wasn't too pleased." Tacitus said.

"No he wasn't." Arrow agreed and then shivered.

Tacitus put his arm around her, pulling her closer. She moved so her head rested against his chest. They sat in silence for a while.

He stared into the flames, watched them dance around the wood as they burned it, taking its life away.

"You know; fire inside caves – they always remind me of the fire fireplace in my father's study. I used to visit him in there as a child sometimes... mainly when I was in trouble." She smiled a little. "He'd never shout at me though, he'd say something sternly and give me that 'I'm disappointed in you' look. I miss him."

"I liked your father. He was a kind man who didn't judge people."

Arrow snorted. "I thought you would've been insisting he be burnt alive." Tacitus didn't respond, didn't grace her with a retort. She glanced upwards to see him staring at the fire. "I've always liked the flames."

"I don't." The comment made her look up; he didn't look at her though. It was like he was thinking aloud. "Fire's to hot, it burns down houses – it gets everywhere." He looked a little lost in memory. "I prefer water. It's just calm, and smooth." He looked at her, their gazes locked. His dark deep green eyes stared into her bright ones.

Her mouth met his. His soft cold lips pressed against hers, he tasted of her past, everything she'd ran from but yet couldn't bring herself to forget. He smelt of the rain, nature and earth, it reminded her of the fond memories of her past. She smiled slightly.

Before the kissed could be deepened she pulled back. "No." She murmured and turned away.

_What about Ulfric? _She asked herself, _he's better for you. By feeling anything for Tacitus you betray the Stormcloaks... and yourself. _

"I'm sorry." He then continued to stare at the fire. Then he spoke again. "We should get some sleep."

They travelled in silence, neither dared to talk. Arrow walked behind him, her eyes on the sky, wondering what she was doing with her life.

They eventually reached Whiterun; it was just before the evening. The sun was getting ready to set and the people had begun to head home.

"Who are we looking for?" Arrow asked.

"The female Companion, red hair, I don't know her name."

They walked to the companion's hall only to be met with glares.

"What's your business here?" A man asked. Arrow vaguely remembered him; his name was Vilkas, one of The Circle.

"Vilkas, right? I'm looking for Aela, I met her a while back and she offered to teach me some tricks with the bow." Arrow was lying through her teeth; Tacitus hid a smirk as he watched his friend play with someone's mind.

"She's not here..." Vilkas looked cautious of her.

"When will she be back?" Vilkas looked extremely suspicious. "Ulfric sent me on an errand all the way up in Solitude and it's going to take me about a month to finish. I'll wait for her; it's not every day I find myself in handsome company." She smiled, using every ounce of Imperial charm she had to find the information they needed.

"I'm not sure but I think Heret might know." His face had softened.

"Where is he?"

"The training yard, just through that door." Arrow nodded and thanked him. They walked to the door, she was about to open it but Tacitus whispered something to her.

"Do you flirt with every man you come across?"

"Why, you jealous?" She smirked.

Heret had just finished slashing a dummy, Arrow walked up to him.

"Are you Heret?" She asked he towered over her; he wiped his forehead before answering her.

"Aye." He answered.

"Vilkas said you might know where Aela is." Her hands had fallen to the hilts of her blades.

He hesitated before speaking, "No I don't, sorry." He was about to leave, his movements were quick and smooth to get around her but she caught his arm.

"Are you okay? You don't sound too good; I have a potion back home that can help with it." Arrow made a show of checking his temperature. "You are a little hot, come on. You'll be back to your old self in no time." She used an innocent smile that could melt the heart of even the hardest man. She pulled him along lightly to her home.

Once they were in the confines of her home, Tacitus knocked him unconscious.

He tied Heret to a chair, making sure the chains were tight.

Arrow leant against the doorframe, her arms crossed. "Do you need anything?" She asked, not wanting an answer.

"No." She almost sighed in relief.

After Tacitus was convinced the chains were secure, he slapped Heret lightly; trying to wake him up then threw a hard punch, causing Heret to wake up slightly.

"We're going to have a little chat..." Arrow left, unwilling to hear what was about to be said.

She sat outside her home, head clenched in her hands. The sun was fading away in the orange sky, it casted long shadows that hid things as dark as death. The sky was filled with dark clouds like black sheep that have been cast out by the world. The wind whistled its unhappy tune; the sound of silence filled the streets. The place was empty, void of life, it left Arrow sitting there, wondering what was the world coming to?

She sat there for a while, glaring at the stone cold ground. Finally, she got up and entered her home.

Heret was struggling against his chains, trying in vain to break them. His hair was soaking with sweat; it shone in the glow of the fire.

"Well, someone's a little too energetic." He took a bottle of a shelf, it was labelled Wolfsbane. He poured it onto the dagger that he had been poking in the fire.

"I'm never going to say anything." Heret growled his breath was ragged with fear knowing that Tacitus was dangerous, ruthless and insane.

"I haven't even asked you anything yet." Tacitus proceeded to impale the dagger into Heret's shoulder. Heret let out a quiet scream. It was obvious, Wolfsbane was created to be a poison to werewolves.

Tacitus removed the dagger. "Well, at least we know you can hurt. That's going to help... I thought you could be some invulnerable beast roaming the wounds." He examined the wound. "Oh no... you heal quickly..." He glanced over to Arrow she met him with a emotionless look. "I guess that means we'll have to apply more pain..." The dagger once again entered Heret's shoulder, a trail of blood ran down his chest and arm. "Going to talk doggy?" Heret remained silent, his resistance impressed Arrow. Tacitus pushed the dagger in further, Heret hissed in pain.

"What?!" He exclaimed, the pain was becoming too much. Tacitus poured more Wolfsbane onto the dagger.

"So, those wolves up in the Darkshade... how'd that happen?" Heret was silent. "Who was up in Eastmarch?" Heret was still silent. "Who turned them?" His resilience had now become stupidity, Arrow knew it and wished he would break. Tacitus leaned towards him, now speaking into his ear. "I have all day, and night." The dagger entered Heret's stomach, Arrow couldn't look at his face and instead concentrated on the sobbing wound of his shoulder. "Was it the girl? What's her name, Aela? I saw her by Windhelm." Heret was silent, Tacitus stabbed him again. "So, did she bed you to keep her secret? Or do you share some pact of honour – you sure you won't tell me where she's gone?" Heret swallowed, he wasn't far from breaking but yet remained silent.

Arrow shook her head at Heret as if to tell him he was being a fool.

Tacitus held the bottle of Wolfsbane in front of Heret's face. "Where has she gone?" Heret was silent, so Tacitus wiped the Wolfsbane down from behind Heret's ear to his collar bone – it left a red burn in its wake. "Has she gone to make more? Tell, me I promise I can keep a secret." Heret responded by spitting on Tacitus' face as an act of defiance.

Arrow sighed at his stupidity. Though she wouldn't admit it, she was getting a little scared, he'd become angrier with age and here she thought age mellowed a person. She walked closer to them and leant on the bookcase, watching.

Tacitus' grin had dropped as he looked up to Arrow then back to Heret. "You know, I'm so rude – you're our guest in my friend's house, and I haven't even given you something to eat – it's dinner time as well. Here." He shoved the Wolfsbane into Heret's mouth.

Arrow cringed, knowing that Tacitus had gone too far. She considered stopping him – she wouldn't – for now.

"Where has she gone?" Tacitus growled.

Through the blood coming out of his mouth he said one word. "Markarth."

"Why?"

"To make more werewolves."

"Why?"

"To regain the Moonstone."

"Why?"

"I don't know-" Before he could finish whatever he was going to say Tacitus cut him off.

"Wrong answer." Heret looked scared his amber eyes full of fear.

"I don't know." He repeated.

"Take a good look around, it's the last thing you'll see." He was about to pour Wolfsbane in Heret's eyes but Arrow grabbed his wrist.

"If he knew, he would've said something by now." She said in a low voice.

Tacitus ignored her, her hand still on his wrist. "Tell me, or you won't be able to swing a sword anymore." He placed the dagger at his shoulder.

"She wants to destroy it." He blurted out with closed eyes.

"Why?"  
"So we can never be slaves to the moon again!"

Tacitus laughed and managed to pull his wrist free of Arrows grasp. "Okay, so you weren't holding out on me – you're just stupid. She wants the stone so she can be beast!"

"You're wrong!" Heret cried out.

"And you're an idiot."

"I'm done talking – you might as well just kill me." He was brave... too brave.

Tacitus smirked. "I think you're right." He then turned to Arrow. "I think you should take a walk."

"No."

"Leave." He ordered.

"You've done enough."

"Not yet." He went to stab Heret but Arrow pulled him back and stood in between them. "Get out of my way."

"You don't have to kill him. I can charm his memory so he'll never remember."

Tacitus grabbed her and shoved her against the wall, he was angry, losing control. "That man is a werewolf, part of him is inherently primal and savage – you think he'd show you mercy? He'd rip you apart. You wanted to join me on this? Well this is it – you're either with me or against me."

Arrow pushed him off her. "You're deluded and insane." She growled. Yet she stayed and watched.

Tacitus turned back to Heret. "You can't give your heart to a woman if you've already given it to your country. Skyrim is part of the Empire." He leaned in. "I am the Empire." He shoved the tool through Heret's heart and left it there. The Wolfsbane began to burn his insides.

Arrow knelt by the dying man. "They say that the Hunting Grounds are a glorious place where you can hunt with your master forever. A lushes land were prey comes in the plenty and friends to hunt with." She whispered softly, comforting him in his last moments. "Talos guide your soul and I hope you get there in peace."

Heret drew his last breath, it wasn't dramatic, he just stopped breathing.

Arrow looked at Tacitus and sighed. "Why?" She asked. Then she said. "Don't answer. I don't want to know." Her voice grew quiet. "Where are we going now?"

"Markarth."

* * *

**Bro fist dudes. 19 chapters, I am pretty happy with myself. After 20 I will make the commitment of having longer chapters. But I hope you enjoyed!**


	20. Trees

**So, I've been dead to you all for what seems like forever. I've been really sick for what seems like forever. I threw this together, I think its fine but my heads really hazy and stuffy. I've tried to edit it, I think my punctuation and Grammar is fine but if its not just point it out. i probably should have waited for one of my better days but you've all been so great and I love writing for you all. I'm almost finished the Next chapter so hopefully I'll have it up today or tomorrow. But hey, Enjoy!**

* * *

They walked through the forest. The tall trees casted looming shadows over them and their branches shuddered at the bitter wind. The trees were a light green; they let a hazy light through the thick of its leaves.

Arrow walked behind Tacitus, her hand never strayed too far from her elven daggers. Not in fear of him attacking her, more of a comfort of knowing they were there as if they were her life line. She glanced at the sky; it was filled with grey clouds and a pale blue sky, though if you looked to the west, the sun was getting ready to bid us goodbye and set. It filled the sky with a golden light, reds and oranges flickered in between the gold, it was almost romantic if it wasn't so damn patronising to her.

They walked in a silence, a fragile silence, so fragile one word could break it.

Arrow mentally sighed; she seemed to be doing that a lot lately. Mainly since she came to Skyrim, but these Nords were stressful, Tacitus even more so.

_What are you going to tell him if he asks why would pulled away, _She thought to herself_, He knows as well as you do that you don't love Ulfric. _Another mental sigh. Back in the past, life was so much easier maybe more brutal but it was straight forward.

Memories had rushed into her head. Things that should stay in the past, things that should be forgotten, she didn't need this, she had a forsaken country to save.

That's why she had pulled back in the cave; those memories had flooded back into her mind. The only problem was that she needed to know how he felt about it, to see if he felt anything or kissed her because it seemed like the right thing to do at the time.

"So... You want to talk?" Arrow asked bored with the silence that surrounded them.

"There's nothing to talk about." He ducked a branch and kept on walking.

"If there wasn't I could find something, I always could but, alas, there is. Are we going to talk about the fact we kissed in that cave when we're supposed to be enemies or are we going to forget it ever happened?" The question was simple but so complicated. Arrow's eyes flickered up briefly, watching a hawk fly above them, doing a dance of death before it swooped down and killed its prey.

"There's nothing to say Arrow. We kissed, you rejected it, I apologised and now it's in the past." Tacitus sounded so sure of himself. "Either way you're with Ulfric Stormcloak."

"The bastards using me, he sees a title and an easy way to become high king, it just helps there's a pretty face on top of it all." She sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. "But his goal to rid Skyrim of the Empire is true and I support him in that."

He didn't respond.

"Do you even care what I do?" She asked.

"No."

"Then it shouldn't matter what I do, who I fuck or which side I support." She said in defeat.

"It doesn't."

"Why don't you just come out and say it? You hate me don't you?" She asked.

"Is that what you think?" He asked, almost with a sigh.

"Well. It's true isn't it? You hate me." Arrow said crossing her arms. Tacitus remained silent. "Why can't you just tell me what you're feeling for once?"

He stopped walking and turned around. "You want to know what I'm feeling? Fine! I hate that every second, I can't stop thinking about you. I hate that I feel like I can trust you. I hate that we are on opposite sides of the war. I hate how you left me, and I hate how you're back, because I can't manage these feelings for you! I have to let you go back and fight your rebellion, and I hate myself for not wanting you to leave again – because I'm selfish Arrow. I want you to myself, and I hate that I can't have you, and I hate how I can't protect you from everything."

She brushed past him. "Then stop trying to protect me."

"Then stop trying to trust me." She glanced back and sighed.

"Tac..."

An arrow buried into his shoulder, scarlet red blood was spurted out all over the trees that surrounded them. He stumbled forward in pain; Arrow caught him before he hit the damp cold ground.

They looked up to see the red head in the trees. Then she was gone.

"Fuck." Arrow swore in frustration. "I swear I'll put my blade through her heart in the middle of a transformation."

"We need her alive."

"Tac... I need to heal you, your life is more important to me than capturing her." Arrow said softly.

"I'll be fine." He said, he winced a little but the pain didn't show on his face.

"Are you sure Tacitus? I don't want to find you dead." Her hand touched his cheek. "That would be... unfortunate."

"Go find her Arrow."

"Yeah, yeah, I'm going, I'm going." She helped him to the ground and left.

Tacitus pushed himself up against a tree. His eyes scanned the immediate area, searching for something that would dull the pain. His eyes flickered of Nirnroot, Deathbell then a Red mountain flower. It would do to dull the pain but not much else.

He pulled down the arm of his shirt baring the wound and rubbed the plant into the wound on his shoulder, it was slow to take effect but at the very least effective. He then climbed a tree and followed.

His shoulder throbbed as he carefully moved through the trees, trying to follow Aela. They hadn't gotten far. He could hear an argument already starting.

"One wrong move Arrow and I'll have your namesake in your throat." Aela growled.

"I'll have burned you alive before that arrow reached me." Arrow countered. The cackling of fire ready to be released was unmistakeable.

"Why did you let him torture then kill Heret? I thought you were better than that." Aela asked bitterly.

"I tried to stop him but Heret wanted death, he welcomed it. He was a coward and so are you, hiding behind your beast blood to become stronger and faster. Why don't you train like normal people?" Arrow retorted.

"Maybe I won't kill you, maybe I'll kill that Breton first, show you what it's like to suffer losing the one you love."

"Love only leads to getting your heart broken." He had said that to her once, a long time ago. "Love is weak and so are you; you deserve whatever torture heads your way."

Aela had an arrow Trained of Arrow's throat. Arrow had fire roaring in her hand, ready to throw at Aela.

Aela looked like she was going to let the arrow loose. Her face was a pure picture of anger.

In a split second decision Tacitus had tackled Aela out of a tree. She was knocked out on Impact but Tacitus had hit rocks and was severely injured.

Arrow let her fire spell die down before cautiously walking towards Aela and dropping a paralysis spell on her. She dropped to her knees next to him. "Your methods are a little brash." She murmured.

"She was going to shoot you." Tacitus argued feebly. Sweat dripped down his forehead; he looked a little pale, too pale for his usually tanned self.

"It would have been easy enough to move out of its way or burn it."

His hands clutched his ribs as a vain attempt to stop the pain radiating from them.

"Can I check your ribs?" Arrow asked.

He didn't respond, so she lifted his shirt and began to touch them softly. He didn't flinch at her touch but watched her intently, watching every expression the past her face.

"I don't think they're broken, nothing feels out of place but they're cracked and by the look on your face, badly." She moved her hands quickly away. "Let me have a look at your shoulder."  
"What about Aela?" He winced as he moved.

"I dropped a paralysis spell on her." Arrow said, helping him to sit up. "You know this is like old times, you getting hurt and me nursing you." She smirked. "I need to take your shirt off."

He stayed silent. She removed his shirt carefully, making sure she didn't hurt him.

She opened the wound slightly. "At least it wasn't poisoned; don't think I could take visiting a cave full of Vampires again." After a couple seconds she added. "But then again, how many Nords use poison?" She held the wound together. "I can only close this." Her hands were red with his blood but she wasn't bothered in fact he wasn't too sure she had noticed. "Your Breton skin prevents me from healing your ribs and the fact I never paid attention in restoration."

"I thought you would've left me here to die – it'd make a lot easier"

"It wouldn't, I couldn't live with the guilt. Either way I still haven't got my revenge." She let her hands fill with a golden light before placing them over his shoulder. _And maybe the fact I may or may not have feelings for you. The Nine Divines, I'm so confused. _She added silently to herself.

"Revenge for what?"He watched her face, looking for a hidden answer.

She didn't answer; her brow was creased in concentration. When she removed her hand, no scar was present. "I could heal the bruises on your torso but it wouldn't make any difference."

"Just use some bandages and bind my ribs up." He said.

She nodded and rummaged through her pack then pulled out some linen bandages.

They were silent as she carefully bound his torso. She then began to press his shoulder – to see if it was properly healed.

"Ow, ow!" Tacitus yelped.

"Don't be such a child." She touched the wound again.

"Ow! Stop that." He demanded.

"I'm sorry, did that hurt?" Her voice dripped with sarcasm.

"No, I say ow when I greet people." He looked over to Aela. "Damn werewolves."

"How are we going to get her back to Riften?" She gestured towards the motionless red head.

"Bind her wrists."

She bound Aela wrists in front of her, though she was still paralysed and unconscious. "She's going to be in a state of paralysis for about an hour. I can't tell how long she's going to be out of it though."

Arrow sat next to Tacitus.

"What was the deal you made with the Vampire?" She asked.

"It doesn't matter Arrow, I'll tell you when it does." He said. His face was still masked with pain.

"I don't know Tacitus... it feels like it does." She sighed. "I guess it doesn't, it doesn't concern me." Arrow looked up at the darkening sky. "At times like these, I wonder what would happen if I was back at the Empire."

"If you could, would you go back?"

She moved in front of him."No, wouldn't want to risk getting my head cleaved off my shoulders." Arrow rubbed the back of her neck. "Almost happened once, you know. I don't want to end up in that situation again. Don't think I'd get lucky twice." She gave a half smile. "What about you, if you had the option to stay, would you?"

He shrugged, well, shrugged with one shoulder. "I don't know, what's here for me? I have everything I'll ever need back at the empire."

"Well, you wouldn't have my charming personality and dashing good looks." Arrow said with a smirk. "I found a family to replace the one I lost back at the Empire, it's what keeps me here, then you've also got the fact I need to save the world from impending doom but I'll get to that later."

"I just don't see why you joined the Stormcloaks Arrow, yes you had a problem with the Empire but why seek revenge?" He asked her.

She sighed. "The Empire was the one who almost cleaved my head off my neck." She glanced up at him before letting her eyes settle on the cold ground. "Tullius berated me, told me I was a disgrace to my race. He said that I had this day coming for a long time... he said he knew it wouldn't be long before I turned on the Emperor, said I was worse than the Stormcloaks themselves. So I joined them, became worse and began to extract my revenge. I never actually tried to assassinate the Empire, I thought about it but... I couldn't bring myself to kill the person who created me... us. He was a strict but good master and yeah, sometimes I wish I could be back at the Empire."

"I want to believe you Arrow, it's just that-" She cut him off.

"Titus says different, sometimes I think the Thalmor set up this plot against me but am I really that much of a threat?" She sighed again. "What was it like, after I left?"

"Quite, dull. Titus was angry, no livid you managed to get away and ordered the immediate execution of your father." He said softly. "Axel only just got away, I'm not too sure where he is but he's safe Arrow the Empire have no leads to his exact location we just know it's not Cyrodiil or Skyrim."

She put her head in her hands and barely managed to stop herself from crying. Tears had already begun to fill up her eyes, making them shine with the unwept sorrows. Her voice seemed tight in her throat; she could barely trust herself to speak. "Thanks Tacitus." She leant over and kissed his cheek. "For everything."

"Arrow, my head really hurts." He winced at what little light was there. "When did the light get this bright?" Then the world began to fade. Then there was no light. He fell from his sitting position, hitting the ground. He left Arrow, alone in the dark forest.

* * *

**Aww! Poor Arrow, but hey we'll get into Axel in the future. Poor Tacitus, admitting his feelings (sort of) to her. So hope you enjoyed, Check out Gabriel12345. I'm open to any ideas because I will be doing Dawnguard after this and you people have put loads into this! **


	21. From Markarth, with hidden love

**My longest chapter yet, sorry for the wait folks. I'm considering getting a Beta reader, I've asked one person already, so these chapters may become way better. Here's a couple shout outs, Rougeification, because he's helped me write these chapters and kept it all together and to Ninja Addy who made me (indirectly) think of getting a Beta, I still love Rouge to bits but he's got loads stuff to do and hasn't time to tell me my punctuations shit and my grammars atrocious but at least my vocabulary is 'exotic'. So yeah, a Beta reader is going to help me loads. I'm going to ask you to vote on the poll on my profile because I want to know what you think. **

* * *

Arrows hand brushed his face. She checked his pulse, feeling the beat of his heart.

"Why do you always get hurt?" She whispered to him. She put her hands on the sides of his face. "I'm sorry Tac..." A tear fell down her cheek.

His eyes flickered open. He managed to murmur "I'm not dead yet Arrow."

She gave a sigh of relief and smiled slightly. "I swear if you die any time soon I'll get a necromancer to raise your from the dead just so I can kill you myself."

He sat up but dark red blood poured from his shoulder. He winced as he tried to move it.

An arrow produced from it, it was his arrow. He must have fell onto his quiver quiet heavily when he passed out.

"What is it with you and arrows in your shoulder?" Arrow murmured, moving behind him to get a better look. She placed a hand on the wound, the arrow in the gap of her fingers. The blood began to coat her hand in a grim shade of red.

"Pull it out Arrow... it hurts." He said weakly.

"It's pretty deep... shouldn't I just leave it in?" She asked, gingerly pressing down on it.

"I'd really rather you wouldn't." She sighed and grasped the arrow and pulled it out quickly. Her hands then covered the bleeding wound and began to glow gold as she closed the wound. She then handed him the arrow, ignoring her rather red hands. "Now, where's the Wolfsbane?"

"You can't torture her as well." Arrow exclaimed.

He smirked. "Watch me."

"No you can't. Not here anyway – at least wait until we're at Riften." She said.

"Why?" He asked.

"Honestly Tac, I don't want to see what you did to Heret again. At least in Riften I can walk away."

"Fine, I won't if it makes you so uncomfortable." He said rolling his green eyes.

"This is your third brush with death Tac in the past couple of weeks, you trying to die on me or something?" Arrow asked with a slight smile.

"Well maybe if you'd take the arrow for once I'd be fine but no I'm not trying to die on you."

She laughed. "I don't know Tac, I don't think I could live with the irony of it all but I swear if you die any time soon I'll get a necromancer to raise your from the dead just so I can kill you myself."

"What happens if you die before me?" He asked with a weak smirk.

"Unlikely but you'd to do the same." She gave a smile. "You've been out for about an hour."

"What do you mean unlikely?" He asked.

"My reflexes are better than yours and I was trained to be faster, you're just stronger, resistant to magic and better with throwing knives, which kind of evens us out. Shame neither of us are resistant to a blade that would be fucking useful." She wandered off in her train of thought. "Then again I can cast a spell which makes my skin harder but it hinders my sword fighting ability." She stood up and walked over to Aela. "I could have landed that fall."

Aela growled. "I'm sorry; we're not all murdering bastards you know."

"Sorry love, I'd take offence if you weren't such a fucking hypocrite." Arrow patronised. "If you do anything I will slowly impale you with a blunt piece of silver."

"I thought you were all against the killing and torturing thing." Tacitus said, she glanced back at him and rolled her eyes.

"I'm quite fond of being alive; I can name a few people who would prefer me to be alive as well. Maybe not Geoff though, what was Geoff's reaction to my 'betrayal'?" She asked while helping Aela to her feet.

"How would I know?" He asked tugging his shirt on and wincing.

"I thought you knew everything." Arrow smirked. "He must have been heartbroken, I was his favourite sister (Not including the fact I'm his only sister) Come on Tac, you would have sat and taken the piss out of him."

He just shrugged and began to walk.

She glanced up at the now black sky and then to the magic ball lighting up their surroundings.

"Creatures prowl in the dark." Aela said, her eyes flickering around the darkness.

"I'm honestly more worried about what's flying in the darkness."

"Like what?" Tacitus asked.

"Dragons, one minute silence then the next they're on you like a... you get the picture."

They began to walk in silence. Aela kept her head down, probably figuring out some epic escape plan that wouldn't work. Arrow kept her eyes to the sky, not really fancying a family get together, involving her, several dragons and fighting. Tacitus watched the surroundings, making sure nothing was about to jump them from the darkness that clung to the corners.

"You ever wondered why Hircine created werewolves?" Arrow asked Aela.

"No."

"Not even a little?"

"No."

"So you never wanted to know your masters reasons and intentions of creating you? Talos knows I did." Arrow pressed.

"You talk too much Imperial." Tacitus almost chocked on a laugh.

"You don't know the half of it." He said to Aela.

"Thanks, I'll keep that in mind next time you're in need of help." Arrow crossed her arms and looked up at the dim shine of the moon.

He looked back at her and smirked. "You're soft, you help those in need."  
"Milk drinker." Arrow grumbled.

"Whore." Tacitus responded.

"Elf lover."

"Slag."

"Jerk."

"Barbaric Stormcloak."

"Imperial Bastard."

"Traitor."

Arrow just rolled her eyes. "Yeah well, he deserved it."

"Why exactly would the Emperor deserve to be spited by a murder?" Aela asked.

Arrow didn't answer her mind went back to one of the many times the emperor had spited her, hurt someone for her mistakes.

_She never stood to attention for the emperor. Her arms always were crossed and she leant to a side slightly. Today was no different. _

_ "You failed your mission." Titus said his red velvet cloak trailed behind him as he walked into the room; it brushed the floor creating a quite noise._

_ They remained silent; Arrows eyes flickered over to Tacitus to see him stood there, eyes front._

_ "I am very disappointed."_

_ She almost growled; what he had sent them to do, it disgusted her, she hadn't done it and was now facing the consequences. "I wasn't going to kill a child. Did he threaten your empire that much you sent your best assassins to dispose of him?"_

_ Titus glared at her; she stared into his eyes, her gaze all but dead. "He was a threat that is all you need to know."_

_ "He was a child, what could a child do?" She asked._

_ "What could you do at that age?" Titus asked. "You are seventeen and yet if you turned rouge you'd be the biggest threat we had." _

_ "In all due respect I was his age eight years ago, at that age I was still learning how to use a sword and how to master my magic; he could not have been a threat even if he tried." She argued._

_ "Arrow..." Tacitus said, warning her._

_ "I didn't kill him because I didn't view him worthy of death. Maybe if I knew the little twat would call the guards I might have put an arrow between his eyes but I made my decision and stuck with it." Arrow stated. _

_ "You're both accountable for this." Titus growled._

_ "He had nothing to do with it; he only accepted my choice and let me leave the child alive." Arrow defended. "I accept all punishment that heads my way but I'm not standing for my friend to be punished over my mistake." _

_ "He should have convinced you otherwise or done it himself. Let me make myself clear, neither of you have the right to override my authority and he let you therefore he is accountable of the failure." He wasn't explaining it to her; he was rubbing salt in the wound._

_ "How is this my fault?" Tacitus asked._

_ Titus ignored him and continued to glare at Arrow who returned it with an icy gaze._

_ "I haven't failed you, ever." Tacitus tried. _

_ "No, you follow his orders like an obedient puppy with no mind of his own." Arrow mumbled under her breath._

_ "Dungeons, now, Arrow, you will remain here."_

_ "For the love of everything sacred," Arrow cursed. "I'm sorry Tacitus." _

Maybe it wouldn't have been so bad if the emperor had just scolded him but no, Tacitus wasn't of a rich noble family. He got the worst punishment, a beating.

"He's a Milk Drinker waving his father's sword." Arrow snarled softly.

"What are you then?" Aela asked. "If your 'master' was a milk drinker, what does that make you?"

"Oh I don't know... an accomplished assassin?" She said in a dark tone. Her gaze was drawn upwards to see the two moons in the sky.

The first, Masser, shone with all its might letting the lesser of this world bask within its glow. The second, Secunda, hid behind a cloud, hiding from all the darkness but in all its brightness it seemed to ignite the clouds.

They continued to walk. Silence echoed throughout the forest, until Arrow broke it.

"So, you go to the hunting grounds?" Aela nodded. "Don't you want to go to Sovernguard?"

"It is my decision to make; I don't need an Imperial questioning it." Aela growled at her.

Arrow shrugged and let her eyes wander elsewhere.

"Arrow." Tacitus said she turned to find him next to her. "It is growing late; I think we should set up camp."  
She shrugged again. "It's your choice, this is your, for lack of a better term, adventure, after all."

It wasn't long before they found a sheltered yet small clearing. Arrow sat crossed legged and watched the clouds move sluggishly across the sky.

Aela sat opposite her, glaring daggers into Arrow.

Tacitus remained standing, his eyes flickering between the two women.

"I'll take first watch." Arrow said, staring off into the distance.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"I'm not a child Tacitus, I can cope."

"I still think we should inject some Wolfsbane into her system." He said.

"I'm going to feed you to a dragon." Arrow murmured he didn't seem to hear her.

He walked away from her. She kept staring out at the distance, unsure what she'd see but still staring.

For what seemed like ages after Aela spoke. "Have you ever lost someone you loved?"

"My father and my mother, dad hasn't been dead a year, mothers been dead for almost 5." She gave a fake laugh. "Titus didn't let my father's cool before he declared my family Traitors, all except my twin..."

_They stood in the dark family tomb; the grey cold stone seemed to close around them. They stared at a coffin, a stone tomb. Inside it held the corpse of her mother._

_ A sob escaped Axel; he shook his head, letting his dark brown hair cover his big green eyes before running out and away from the misery._

_ Arrow crossed her arms, her fingers tightened around the fabric of her shirt. She looked down at the cold hard ground unwilling to let sorrow take hold of her. Her knuckles were white with the effort, they began to pain her but she continued to hold._

_ Geoff kept a straight face, he didn't move but kept a steady gaze on the final resting place of his mother. Yet his eyes told a different story, they were full of pain and sorrow, unwept tears shone in his slightly closed eyes. He raised a hand and ran it through his short black hair but his hand was shaking in the sadness he bottled inside. _

_ Their father, the man who cherished his wife and children, stood, paralysed on the spot. His face was drained of colour, his eyes almost void of feeling. Shock was upon him, shock of losing something he cherished the most. He was distraught, on the verge of tears but held them back, trying to stay strong for his children._

_ It was Arrow who was the first to talk. She let a trembling hand touch the face of the cool stone carving of her mother. She stared at the face before she actually opened her mouth, letting out a deep breath she began to speak, softly and quietly. "Your life a beautiful memory, your absence a silent grief," _

_ "You fell asleep without goodbye but memories of you will never die." Geoff whispered._

_ Her father began to speak in his deep but sorrow ridden voice. "Happy memories silently kept, No need for words..."_

_ "We'll never forget." They finished together._

_ The sound of soft slippers hitting stone filled the cold room. None of them turned to greet their Emperor but stood in sorrow staring at the grave._

_ "You have my deepest regrets and sorrows, I am greatly sorry for your loss." Arrow almost cringed, he said that to everybody. "I am granting you all relief from you duties for the period of a week." He turned to leave but Arrow spoke. _

_ "I'll be back to my duties tomorrow, I only need a day." She tightened her grip on her arms._

_ The Emperor nodded before walking out, his robe dragging on the ground. _

_ "Are you sure Arrow?" Her father asked, staring at his daughter attentively._

_ She sighed and looked up to see her father's brown eye peering at her from the gloom in the tomb. "I'll go find Axel." She said quickly before quickly leaving._

_ Everyone murmured their apologies as she walked. They didn't understand what she was going through, how could they?_

_ A dark thought festered within her mind, the thought that her mother died a premature death. The thought screamed to blame someone, the name was so clear yet so unbelievable. She fought to shut it out, fighting a losing battle before the name erupted in her mind... Titus. _

_ Her mother had been a... stubborn person. An advisor of the council, ex legate, many times had she stood against the Emperor in his decisions and she wouldn't back down, she never had, she wasn't weak like the other advisors._

_ She found herself stood before the door to the training hall. She opened it, letting the creak groan out before she walked through._

_ Tacitus stood punching a sandbag, he didn't turn to acknowledge her but he knew she was there._

_ She sat against the wall, staring up at the wooden beams that run across the ceilings. It was almost a welcome change to the cold stone of the tomb._

_ It was silent for a while._

_ "My mother died." She said into the silence, the rhythm of Tacitus punches slowed down. _

_ "When?" He asked, not turning to look at her._

_ "This morning, she was fine then she was... dead." It had barely been three hours; she was still trying to come to term with the term of this news. "She died... in front of me. I couldn't... save her. My magic was useless." She let out a defeated sigh. "They say it was a natural death, but what death is so quick and silent?" _

_ He didn't respond._

_ "They wouldn't let me see the body, saying it wasn't something that fifteen year old should see but by Stendarr I've see worse. I think it was poison... but I have no proof and I'm not going to defile my mother's resting place." She pinched the bridge of her nose. "I just don't know what to do anymore, Gods my mother's dead."_

_ Again, he didn't respond._

_ "You're not going to say sorry, are you?" She asked, hugging her knees._

_ "No."_

_ "Why?"_

_ "Because I don't care." _

_ Arrow looked up, shocked._

_ "So what, you think you know about a hard life because your mummy died? You don't know how lucky you are..."_

_ "How can you even say that?"_

_ "What did you expect for her funeral? Fireworks and Parades? No. You know why there wasn't any of that? Because it wasn't important. You know, better than anyone else, that people die every day. You think the world is going to end because one more person dies? We all die at some point, hers was just due early. Just get over it."_

_ "Just like your parents were due early?" She asked sarcastically. "You wouldn't know." She stood up and glared at him._

_ "Death is Death, there's nothing you can do about it. Just get over it." Her fist connected with his jaw. He winced as she crossed her arms and glared at him._

_ "Fuck you." And then walked out._

"You did this for vengeance? There is no honour in that." Aela said.

"There's no honour in being a werewolf." Arrow snarled. "I had my whole family ripped away from me because of the Emperor and the Thalmor. I think I've hit the point when honour is the last thing on my mind."

"What about him?" She looked over to Tacitus. "If you're a Traitor why hasn't he killed you?"

Arrow shrugged. "Titus made us become equal in strength. Look at it this way, what would happen if you made one stronger? Fair enough if the weaker one went rouge, kill him or her straight off but what if the stronger one became rouge? You're screwed. Being equal in strength means in a fight it could go any way or even end with neither of us being able to kill the other, so I suppose he doesn't want to take that risk."

"You seem confident that he won't."

"There is a difference between seeming and actually being." _Would he kill you? I don't know... _

Aela gave what looked like an awkward smile. "What do you plan to do after this?" She sat back against the tall oak tree, her hands bound tightly in front of her. Red marks marred her skin as the rope rubbed against it.

"When they've done what they need you for? Release you and run like hell." Arrow said with an indifferent shrug.

"Why run if you're so confident that he won't try and kill you?" She asked with a smug smile on her pale face.

"You'd be an idiot to believe he's the only one behind this, I'll take my chances against Tacitus but against Michael... no." Arrow shook her head.

"But aren't you an accomplished assassin?" Aela antagonised.

"Maybe we should give you Wolfsbane..." Aela glared at Arrow. "So, how did you become a werewolf?"

Aela snorted and sat back. "Why would you want to know? Aren't you some werewolf hating, silver hand wannabe?"

"I dislike Vampires much more than Werewolves. I hate Vampires so much, I love werewolves, in comparison werewolves are just over sized puppies but by Talos, Vampires are blood sucking leeches that only benefit of the downfall of mortals." Arrow said with a shrug. "Maybe after the Civil war, I'll join... oh what are they called... The Dawnguard."

"If you must know I became a werewolf by choice in the companions, you become a werewolf when you get introduced into the circle, there is a choice but I haven't heard, or been told, or anyone turning down this gift." Aela said with a smug grin.

"It's as much as a gift as being Dragonborn." Arrow said in a low voice. "Apart from I'm the one who hates it, not pretty much everyone else."  
"What's so wrong with being part of a legend?" Aela asked, also in a low voice.

"You're expected to be able to do everything, people ask you to do stuff they should be able to do themselves." Arrow sighed.

Aela tilted her head slightly, confused. "If you are Dragonborn, shouldn't the empire want you? You are the rightful heir to the throne."

"I'd go crazy and end up killing somebody." Arrow said. "I suppose what I really want is to be able to be my own person, not somebody who has to save the world or the weapon of an army."

"It's not as good as you think." Aela said before falling silent.

It remained that way until the night fell and dawn broke.

They walked through the forest until they came to the end. Markarth was in sight.

"We'll walk from here to Riften." Tacitus said and continued walking.

"Why Riften?" Aela asked.

"Why Markarth? It's held by the Empire, I'm not exactly welcome here." Arrow said. "I swear if I get arrested I'm saying you're a Stormcloak too."

"I'm sorry; I thought you were the faster one of us, shouldn't you be able to outrun the guards?" Tacitus replied with a hint of sarcasm.

"I swear I'm going to use him as dragon bait." Arrow murmured to herself. "I'm going to sit there and watch him get mauled to death."

"The route's more direct from Markarth, unless you want to get lost." He said to her.

"I'd honestly rather take my chances in the wilds." She grumbled. "Whatever you want Tacitus, I'll just be behind you not trying to kill every Imperial I see."

Aela remained silent, praying to Hircine.

They walked in silence, Arrow glancing around nervously, hoping to the Gods that no one recognised her. They finally were out of the sight of Markarth but still near the Forsworn, as if they walked from one death trap straight into another.

"The forsworn lurk within the shadows, waiting to ambush the unwary to prove their strength." Aela whispered in a deathly cold voice.

"They're Hagraven worshipping Bretons, how scary can they actually be?" Arrow asked, earning a cold hard glare from Tacitus. "Most Bretons aren't you dear." She said rolling her eyes.

Aela sighed. "Very, they are extremely good fighters who are extremely adept with magic and also have a burning hate for Nords."

Arrow shrugged. "Can't be any worse than a Dragon, can it?"

"I don't know I've never fought a dragon. Someone else is supposed to be doing that." Aela said dryly.

"I think killing a dragon would be easier for you because you're the 'almighty' Dragonborn who hasn't yet even visited the Greybeards." Tacitus said.

_Shit, does he know everything about me? _She asked herself. _He's fucking might as well stalk me, he probably knows more about me than I do. I wouldn't put it past him to know what colour my small clothes are... wait... what colour are my small clothes? Fuck and I can't even check... I wonder what colour he's wearing... Fuck, can't think that, shan't think that... _

Arrow yawned and glanced up to almost midday sky. The clouds hung in the sky like big white sheep moving across slowly. The sun was in plain view, blazing out its light with all its glory and sent down a comforting heat that touched the skin gently. The breeze was calm and cool, kissing the cheeks of the group and making the leaves that had fallen to the ground dance.

Aela's eyes flickered over the landscape, thoughts running through her mind and showing clearly on her face. Fear clung to her like a scared child to its mother. She feared death like all humans, all elves apart from those who had it taken from them, who were made to see death as a salvation.

Tacitus kept his eyes forwards and his thoughts on track. He didn't let anyone of anything get in his way for a mission, be it a lowly guard or a woman he's known for years. Feeling was ultimately week, to love could only lead to loss, to hate could only lead to clouded judgement and sight. To feel nothing or to bury your feelings far within your being made you the perfect killer. To even feel an ounce of pity or regret could ruin you, it could break you within a second.

Arrow continued to stare at the sky, wondering about fate and destiny. Like she had explained to a friend before, she believed that it was ultimately decided by a person but doubt had come to her. Tacitus wasn't here by accident, Titus had sent him to kill her and Ulfric, yet neither were dead, by rights they should be, Tacitus was the perfect killer, he could bury his emotions better than anyone but she was there alive and breathing, maybe it wasn't for them to decide only for them to effect. Then again, fate was never hers to decide.

They continued to walk, all their minds upon different matters, some more important than others but all as confusing as the next. Arrow found her thoughts drifting to her past and what life truly meant to her while Tacitus tried to ignore the fight within that showed clearly in his eyes. Aela only found herself in the thoughts of fear of death, death might be an adventure but truly, it was your last.

The sun had risen to its peak, ignored by the three travellers and had began its decent again.

"How long do you go without food?" Aela asked, clearly very hungry and agitated by it.

"We are trained to go up to a week without feeling its effects and then two weeks before thoughts begin to override our thoughts and finally like all humans, perish at three weeks. We are just trained to ignore it." Arrow explained glumly, her mind still on other things. "I have an apple in my bag that you can have, I'll sort out something for you when we stop for the night."

After realising that other people needed to eat, Arrow tugged Aela along to catch up with Tacitus.

After what seemed like hours walking but only three they finally decided to stop since the sun had already began to sink into the horizon.

"There is a cave, it is small and sheltered, and it should protect us from any unwanted foes." Tacitus said.

"You're the boss." Arrow said with an indifferent shrug.

After a short period of time had gone by, Arrow sat near the entrance, watching for something, but not yet sure what it was.

"We need to eat and you're clearly worried, I'll go check out the area and hunt something." He shushed Arrow before she could protest. "I'm not up to wrestling her if she tries to escape."

She nodded, watching him go. An hour had passed and Arrow found herself pacing outside the cave, he came back, slipped into the cave then walked out rolling his shoulder and wincing.

"She's asleep." He stated, throwing an accusing glance at Arrow who shrugged.

"She fell asleep so I put a simple paralysis spell on her." She leant against the wall. "What's up with your shoulder? It shouldn't be bothering you too much."

"It hurts a little bit, I'll be fine." He said, trying to convince her.

"You've probably only stressed it out, let me have a look." She said making a motion for him to take his shirt off.

"I'll be fine." He repeated.

"I'm sorry I didn't realise you are adept at restoration." She said, her voice dripping with sarcasm. "Just do it."  
He sighed in defeat, knowing he couldn't dissuade Arrow, and then tugged off his shirt. He'd taken the bandages off revealing a well toned torso.

Arrow looked up, averting her eyes. She began to check the back of his shoulder. "Did you have any poison on your arrows?" She asked, touching the barley healed wound causing him to flinch.

"Wolfsbane, it shouldn't affect me though, should it?"

Arrow clicked her tongue. "It slows healing, doesn't it?" He nodded. "I think it's slowed your healing, I don't think it's quite as effective on us but it stills seems pretty bad."  
"Can you do anything?" He asked.

"I don't know, I can't heal it obviously didn't work but it did close for a while hmm... Can't extract the poison because it's been too long, we might have to wait for your body to do it." Arrow said with a shrug. "Unless you want me to melt your skin shut, it'll be painful as fuck; it'll mar your skin and may not even work."

"You're not touching me with a flame Arrow." He growled softy.

"Fine, Fine, turn around, let me check the front." He turned to face her. "It's slightly better healed but the clotting is wrong and could get infected, I need to remove it, by that I need to split the wound open, okay?"

"You're the expert." He said in defeat.

"So you admit it now." She grumbled. Then carefully but quickly pulled open the wound, she then summoned a small flame to her hand and slowly let the clot burned, being cautious not to burn his skin.

He watched her intently, watching the way her hand more gracefully with the flame to the way her lips were pressed together in deep concentration.

She let the flame dissipate and then began to check the wound once again. "Well, it looks better and the healing has already started so you're fine." She looked up at him. "What?" She asked with a half smile.

She watched him with curious eyes as he gazed back. His eyes burned with so many feelings that fought within him but his face was so calm, not showing any emotions.

"Arrow," He whispered his face only inches from hers; his hand fell to her waist. A rush of heat surged from her chest, Arrow tried to fight it, desperately but it slowly spread throughout her slender frame. She could feel his eyes watching her, from the way she was biting her lower lip to the way her chest rose and fell as she breathed. He leaned forward, slowly, brushing the raven hair out of her face and in an instant his lips were on hers. Her hands moved to his shoulders, clutching the fabric as he teased her mouth open, moving into a deeper, passionate kiss.

They began to break apart but Arrow suddenly cut it off completely. She looked down, her black hair covering her coloured filled cheeks. "I... need to... check on... Aela," She stumbled out before turning and walking quickly away.

She didn't hear anything from him; she honestly didn't expect to, she'd rejected him... twice.

Arrow sat down heavily onto the cold stone ground. Her heart was threatening to split through her chest, she was confused, and Gods she hadn't expected him to kiss her! Not after she rejected him once.

It was one of those times she found herself unsure of what to do next. She didn't even know how she felt about him, shit, she wasn't sure if he had some feelings for her or was doing it for some sick reason. She tugged at a black lock of hair, trying to think of something else, anything else.

_"I personally think that shooting them through the neck is more effective." Arrow said, shifting slightly in her wooden seat._

_ "The temples are better Arrow; the skull is much softer and gives an easier passage to the brain." Tacitus argued with a slight smile._

_ "Yeah but they can scream, through the neck only allows barely audible noises." She gave a half smile. "Don't want everyone to hear the scream." _

_ "But it's harder to hit." He said._

_ "I thought you were an expert marksman." She smirked. "Shouldn't that be like shooting fish in a barrel?"  
"I'd rather not take any chances." He said leaning back with one arm on the table._

_ Arrow shrugged. "Where's the fun in that?" She asked._

_ Tacitus rolled his eyes. "You know, that sort of attitude is what makes you fail missions."_

_ "Hey, I always complete it, just not always the way Titus wants." _

_ "I'm just waiting for the day you mess up and fail; by the eight I hope I'm there to see it." He sent a smirk to her. "That'll be a long day coming."_

_ "I'm 17 Tacitus, I'm sure I have a while before my skills fail me." She said giving him a cool stare._

_ A young male walked in with a strong resemblance to Arrow. His black hair hung just past his chin in a curly mess and his green eyes were filled with questions._

_ "Axel, are you alright?" Arrow asked her youngest brother. _

_ He shrugged, sighed and sat down heavily next to his sister. "Just my studies," He said, staring at the grains on the table._

_ Tacitus let his eyes flicker to Axel. "Least they're not injecting you with poison... Fucker, what was that for?" He said rubbing his leg glaring at Arrow._

_ "Don't worry about it kid, you'll do fine and you've got your whole life in front of you, you're only 15." She ruffled his hair earning a groan. "I still think through the neck is better."  
"It won't kill them as fast..."_

_ "Yeah but it's quieter..." _

She woke up with a jolt. Aela was still asleep and the moon was still high in the sky. She sat up straight; her legs stretched in front of her and looked around with tired eyes. Rubbing her sore tired eyes, she glanced around, unable to see Tacitus.

_Maybe he got eaten by a dragon... I wouldn't wish that on the Dragon_ She mused.

"Tac," She called softly. No answer. Standing, she glanced around again and then walked outside. She found him staring at the sky, oblivious to the world.

* * *

**A/N Yeah, who reads these right? I do anyways so I hope you enjoyed and would love to hear feedback but hey, you don't have to it you don't want to. I love you secret readers, yeah, I've got way too much caffeine in my system and it's like two in the morning. It might be another week wait because me and rouge are busy, him more than me but hey, the next chapter isn't really going to be actioned packed so it might be out by tomorrow night or Wednesday. **


	22. Freedom

**It's been slightly longer then I intended but hey, it's out innit! I'm not really in my usual writing frame of mind, I got knocked out by a garage door :( Woke up thinking, what happened? When did it happen? How long I've been out, Why my head hurt so much and who are these weird people touching me! Turns out they are doctors and that's what they're supposed to do... who knew?**

* * *

Arrow looked to the sky but her eyes were drawn to nothing. She looked down at him, concern filling her bright eyes. "Are you okay?" Her voice was soft, barely audible amongst the night.

He didn't respond but continued to stare up at the velvet sky above them.

She sat next to him and hugged her knees. "I guess... I'm sorry."

"You've done nothing wrong, you never did..." He spoke but his mind was elsewhere.

Arrow gave a tired smile. "It seemed that way didn't it? I swear some people thought I could do no wrong."

"You couldn't." He sat back against the smooth face of the cliff. "What constellation were you born under?"

"The Shadow, kind of fitting I suppose, what about you?" She looked up at the jet black sky and looked at the shiny stars.

"The Lord," He put his hands behind his head. "I don't know, I kind of fits but then again it doesn't."

"What, you're strong and healthy but you're just a peasant?" She gave him a small smirk before turning back to the sky.

"What do you actually think of me Arrow?" She froze, unable to think, she'd never really gave it any thought.

"I... I..." She began but he cut her off.

"I don't want some covered up lie, I want what you actually think."

"I think... that your intentions are true but... your past rules you... you need to figure out where you loyalties lie." Arrow admitted.

"I know where..." She turned and placed her hand over his mouth.

"Tacitus, you think your loyalties lie with the Empire, but if they truly did... would you have kissed me?" She didn't let him answer. "You should have killed me when you got the chance but you didn't and I find myself doubting that your heart is fully with the Empire... or with me." She moved her hand away, about to leave but he caught it.

"How can you be so sure?" He asked, looking into her eyes, it felt like he was looking into her soul. "How do you know that my heart isn't fully with the empire or with you?"

"Tacitus... to even have any notions of feeling something for me pulls you away from the empire." Arrow sighed and let her eyes look at the ground. "You'll never leave the empire Tac and I'll never go back... after this... we should forget any of this ever happened."

"You can't expect me just to forget Arrow..." He said. "You're the only person I ever let anywhere near my heart and now you're telling me to forget..."

"You're making me seem do damn cliché but yeah, I am expecting you to forget, it's safer for both of us..." She removed her hand softly from his. "Problem is Tacitus, we're supposed to be blood thirsty killers but when we're together... I don't know we're different... we changed and it's bad."

"How is it bad? You've already changed!"

"When I'm with you... shit I feel... it doesn't matter how I feel but I need that cold killer instinct if I'm going to be the Dragonborn and you need it so you can lie to Titus because when he asks why you didn't kill me... or Ulfric I don't think he'd be pleased if you said you couldn't kill me because of emotions." She sat back, facing him but unable to look at him. "I'm so damn used to not feeling anything, and then I'm fucking bombarded. I don't need this... I don't want it but its there."

He sighed and just watched her with defeated eyes. "You really just want to forget it all, don't you?"

Arrow wrung her hands. "I'm just trying to be realistic. You always have that lingering doubt; you still can't decide if I did try to assassinate the emperor or not, I can see it every time you look at me. Your loyalty is with the Empire, it always will be; my loyalty isn't there anymore, not after they killed my father."

"You were lucky to even know your father... but I guess you're right." He crossed his arms and looked back at the sky.

"I don't know... maybe it's better to not know your father than have to suffer and grieve with his death." She looked down at the gloves that protected her skin from the bitter breeze. "You're going back to the Empire after this anyways; I'm not going to see you again... maybe..."

"He'll be so glad to see me when Ulfric's not dead." Tacitus said sarcastically. "I don't see why you didn't let me kill the fool."

"Living underneath Ulfric's rule seems kinder then living under the tyranny of the elves. I could just harbour a bitter resentment to them but they just seem so unfair... so damn cruel... the emperor is nothing but a puppet to them and causes him to be cruel to his people."

"The emperor has his own mind and rules with a steady hand." He argued.

"He wasn't particularly kind to us... malicious to you but I guess all the elves wanted were mindless killers, instead got an Imperial too rebellious for her own good and a Breton unsure of his loyalties." She gave a tired smirk. "Titus himself, I'm sure is not a bad man but when someone gets something you hold dear, you'll do anything to protect them."

"I don't get what you mean."

"I guess you wouldn't, you don't really have anyone do you? If the Thalmor got Axel, I would do anything they asked to keep him alive and well." Arrow sighed. "I guess that's what makes me weak... and you stronger..."

He watched her carefully; her eyes were just fixated on a point on his chest, unable to look anywhere else.

"What would you do if they took me hostage and held it against you?" She blurted out, unable to contain this lingering question inside her mind.

His face managed to stay passive but cracks in his mask showed shock, uncertainty and confusion.

"You know, two years ago, you would have told me straight away that you wouldn't have cared, only the empire mattered and if it meant my death, so be it. Maybe even a year ago but why so uncertain now, what's changed? You're still with the empire, I shouldn't even factor into all this." Arrow sighed. "You mean a lot to me Tac but sometimes you have to let go."

"What happens if I don't want to let go?" She leant forward, staring into his eyes, her mouth a hair width from his. Her eyes flickered from his deep green eyes to his mouth and back again before she finally spoke.

"Then I'll stop holding on." She whispered before leaning back.

"What do you want from all this?"  
Arrow gave a half smile. "Freedom."

* * *

**Maybe a little cheesy and probably soppy and yes short but the last one was really close to 6,000 and yeah that's my only excuse ;p. So I hope you enjoyed. I love Ninja Addy, OnsiePenguin and Rougeification because they've all been great and helped loads. Thanks Guys! If you're wondering I will be going over my previous chapters and well redoing them hopefully I'll have them all polished before college (English, so September) starts! **


	23. Undying

**So hey, it's been a while and my Beta is on holiday so I'm probably going to end up reposting this but it's only a little bit of work. I've got the next chapter drafted up so that won't be long and I'll probably end up reposting that aw well but yeah. Here is chapter 23! **

* * *

Arrow glanced sideways and sighed. Aela trudged next to her; the sound of her boots hitting the ground seemed to echo throughout the serene forest.

Tacitus remained in front, not even sparing a glance backwards. His thoughts were his own, as the always were and always will be.

"How long before we reach Riften Tac?" Arrow asked.

"Six hours." Time could sneak by so quickly if you didn't watch it closely. From the cave till now was spent in almost perfect silence, only spoiled by the occasional sigh.

Darkness had already fallen by the time they reached the wooden gates of Riften. He stopped in front of them and looked back at Arrow. "You can leave now, if you want."

"I'm fine... I'll stay." She said glancing over to Aela, knowing that what she was about to go through was partly her fault.

He just shrugged and opened the gates; they were greeted by darkness and silence - curfew was in place. He led them to a foreboding house, darkness seemed to hug it in her cold embrace and the light that flickered from Arrow's hand seemed to avoid it.

"Nice place..." She said dryly.

He opened the door; it creaked as if it hadn't been open in a long time. The hinges were rusted and stiff. The hall was as dark and gloomy as the outside was. They stepped inside, glancing around, unsure of what was inside.

A floorboard groaned underneath Arrow, sending shivers up her spine. She shuddered a little then continued to scan the area Her nose twitched as the smell of damp reached her. Almost a moment later she felt a presence behind her and cold breathe on her neck.

"Back so soon?" Michael asked, delight dancing in his voice.

"I swear, there is only one man I would tolerate being behind me and you're not him." Arrow growled before elbowing him in the lower abdomen and walking to a wall to lean on it.

He didn't show much pain but then again she hadn't hit him that hard, he just gave a half grin then turned to Tacitus. "So this is the dog?" He gestured towards the red head.

Tacitus nodded, dread flashed across his face as he glanced towards Arrow. She looked confused but her face adjusted back to being filled with hate as she glared at Michael.

Michael took Aela by the arm and dragged her, he motioned for Tacitus to follow and Arrow fell in step behind.

Her eyes concentrated on the ground, unsure what would exactly happened to the red headed werewolf but knew that it would be bad.

They arrived in a basement, dark, damp, almost everything she expected it to be but. He chained Aela to a wall with a smug smirk... what was he getting out of this? He was nothing but an abomination himself, yet he was still so insistent upon getting this done.

"Well then, to work." Michael said turning, his eyes settled upon Arrow. She stood behind Tacitus but to a side, standing close. A surprised look ghosted over his pale face. "You plan on watching then?"

"Watching what?" Arrow asked cautiously, not really sure if she wanted to know but curiosity got the better of her.

"Our little experiment." He acted as if she knew what he was on about... Tacitus had never told her... she just assumed – what did she assume?

"What experiment?" She asked.

Michael turned to Tacitus. "You didn't tell her?"

Tacitus turned to Arrow, taking one of her hands in his. "Arrow, please leave." He almost begged her... what did he want to hide from her? What was all this about anyway?

Arrow moved her hand away, leaving it in the air she repeated. "What experiment?"

"...The Moonstone is rumoured to have held the power of the full moon. When it's activated it can..."

Michael beat him to it. "It can kill a werewolf." He seemed to take delight in this.

"What?" Her hand slowly fell to her side.

"Or cure them." Tacitus put in quickly. "We don't know at the point."

"That's why you were in the cave in the first place?" _I'm glad either way, I would have ended up werewolf chow but why did he need to lie? _"Just for that stupid stone? You lied to me Tacitus." She drew out his name, forgoing her nickname for him, his eyes flashed a little with hurt but that was it.

"I never lied – everything I said was the truth. The emperor cannot have too many werewolves so close to Cyrodiil!" Maybe that was the reason behind all of this; he could have been using her for all she knew but... why?

"Or have too many werewolves on the other side of a civil war." She murmured.

"I'm not going to apologise for what I've done. I was given a mission and I'm going to complete it." He turned from her, his eyes now on the struggling red head in chains.

_Yeah, like how you managed to kill Ulfric, Not. _"Well, you can complete it without me." She turned to leave.

"Aren't you even a little curious as to whether it'll work?" Michael asked.

She glanced over her shoulder dying to scream fuck no, what kind of sick bastard do you think I am? Yet she settled with a simple word. "What?"

"The Moonstone; you're not even the teeniest bit curious?"

She turned back to face him and crossed her arms. "..."

"Allow me to show you in three... two... one..." Aela had begun to change, her body shifting into a larger, hairier form. It looked so painful... not worth the pain but she still did it. Michael, with his sadistic sleazy grin pressed moonstone to Aela's brown matted chest... nothing happened.

_Well that was a letdown._ Arrow mused to herself. "I guess Tacitus just picked up a rock instead." She finished with a shrug and was about to leave.

"I thought this may happen... no doubt. I'm positive that the Dragonborn will be able to wield it." Michael offered her the moonstone.

"No way, I'm not doing that! It could kill her!" Arrow exclaimed.

"And it could cure her – you're curious, I can tell. I can see it in your eyes. I can smell it in your blood. Here's your chance... try it." He offered it again.

_How the fuck does everybody know I'm Dragonborn... I keep my face hidden and seldom mention my true name._ She took it and gazed at the white stone as it lay in her palm, she let it fall to the dusty ground. "No... I can't... I won't... I was created to save by Akathosh... not kill."

Tacitus picked it up, and then the writing and carvings began to glow. He looked down, shocked, unknowing what to do with it.

"Tac..." Arrow said.

"What's happening?" He asked.

"Hold it to the wolf." Michael commanded.

Tacitus did as told, yet he was unsure of what would happen. As it drew near Aela she began to howl and when it touched her she began to transform back into herself... screaming in pain. Arrow cringed at the sound... wishing she could do something... anything!

Her eyes fell to the stone... it was a pale blue and if you could hear past all the screaming, it emitted a low noise... like a wolf's howl.

"Incredible..." Michael said with a face full of wonder.

"Why did it work for you?" Arrow mused aloud then saw his drained face, pale and damp with sweat. "Are you alright?" She murmured in a hushed tone. "You look terrible." She pressed her hand to his forehead, checking his temperature... it was fine, it just looked like the Moonstone had taken much from him.

"I'm fine Arrow." He said softly. "I'm not sure why it worked though."

"Well, we've got time to figure it out; all the time in the world." Michael said with an sadistic grin.

"What?" Arrow asked, unsure of what he meant.

He turned to Tacitus, who stood close to Arrow. "You didn't even tell her about our deal?"

"What deal Tac?" She asked looking up at him with concerned emerald eyes.

"In exchange for my knowledge and... cooperation, Tacitus would pledge allegiance to me." Michael leant on a wall smirking at Arrow.

"Allegiance?" She said, confused.

"In blood." Arrow looked shock... the colour from her face drained; she looked to Tacitus, who just looked to the side of her – avoiding her gaze. "I know it's very theatrical, but I'm a stickler for dramatics."

"What? Fuck... What about the Empire?" His loyalty was undying... right? Why would he leave for a fucking Vampire?

"He'll die one day..." Tacitus mumbled.

"You can have the blood too... I wouldn't want to waste such a pretty face and it's obvious you two have something going on." Michael let his gaze settle on Arrow... more specifically her breasts.

"No!" Arrow exclaimed, taking a step back. "Don't need your... curse to be Immortal. I'm already immortal."

It was Michaels turn to be surprised. "What?"

"I have a soul of a dragon... dragons are Immortal (until you kill them). Naturally I would have an extended life but I've absorbed so many souls that I have gained this immortality. It's a curse, I'll watch everybody die around me... you don't want that." She said to Tacitus.

"A deal is a deal... unless you want to take his place?" A smirk appeared on his face.

"Fuck off." She said rubbing her neck... a scar on her neck. Tacitus tugged her collar down and moved her hand away... baring the scar to them. He'd never seen it before.

"That's a vampire bite." Michael confirmed the question that lingered in the air.

"When did you get this?" Tacitus asked. "I've never seen it before."

"Because I hid it... I got bit when I was sixteen." She pulled her collar back up, hiding the two red blemishes to her milky white skin. "Nobody knew."

"That's only three years ago." Tacitus said.

"So? I didn't tell anybody, I never turned... I was fine." Arrow crossed her arms. "Then I killed the bastard who did it and some of his Vampire mates."

"Why all the hate though?" Michael asked. "I could understand mistrust and dislike but you burn with a hate so pure."

"I took it for my brother..." She grumbled. "I offered myself instead of Axel... but he still went after Axel, almost got him but the Vampire ended up with a dagger in his throat and burnt alive." Arrow adjusted her collar again; making sure the scar wasn't showing.

"There's more to this story." Michael said.

"And I'm not telling you." Arrow growled and turned to Tacitus. "Well fucking done."

"I did what I had to, to complete the mission." He said.

"Just do me a favour and do it when I leave and never come near me again." She said.

"The deal was to do it when the mission was finished." Michael said, walking closer to them.

"Don't even try doing it near me." Arrow said in disgust.

"Who's going to stop me? You? A little girl who runs around shouting?" Michael gave a malicious smile.

"You don't want to hear me shout..." Arrow said in a threatening tone.

Michael moved and pulled Tacitus head back bearing his neck to him. Tacitus closed his eyes, preparing for the bite.

Arrow grimaced... unsure what to do as Michael sunk his teeth into Tacitus' tanned neck.

"FUS." The shout came out of her mouth before she could think... flinging both Tacitus and Michael to the wall. Tacitus hit his head – hard, his body limp against the wall. Michael staggered to his feet and dashed past her... out of her sight and most likely out of Riften.

She rushed and knelt by Tacitus. "Tac... Tacitus? Tac!" He didn't respond. She took his shoulders and shook him lightly. "Come on Tac... don't do this to me." He didn't respond. She hesitated then lifted her fingers to check his pulse, there was nothing; her magic showed a dying light. "I'm so sorry..." She shook her head... tears spilling down her face. "I'm so damn sorry." She cupped his face in her shaking hands and pressed her mouth to his in one final goodbye. She stood wiping the tears still streaming down her face and began to unchain Aela. "Run."

* * *

**... Don't hate me... I have a fragile ego... Jks but I hope you enjoyed we're finally going back to the Stormcloaks. See ya Next chapter... or maybe you can just read my obnoxious comments and sigh :) **


	24. Silent Sorrows

**Second in a day... Yeah I have nothing really to drag on about**

* * *

A lone figure could be seen on the streets, if you looked closely you could see the moonlight shimmer in the tears on her cheeks.

Arrow sniffed and wiped her eyes, walking out of Riften, away from the tragedy that lay behind her. Her eyes were red, puffy from the silent tears that fell and her expression void of any emotion.

A storm had begun to brew in the sky, the wind picked up and the sky darkened further. The wind hit her tender skin leaving red traces and the moon hid from sight. Yet, Arrow walked on, void to the world around her, emotionless and cold, she just walked on, unable to care anymore.

Windhelm took three hours, three hours of feeling nothing as the rain pelted her pale skin and the wind bit her delicate cheeks. She walked on; life just didn't seem worth the pain.

The skies were dark and the storm seemed to follow her. It would have amused her, one of her namesakes hanging over her but how can you be amused when you are void of feeling? The storm seemed to only get worse and worse as the sky seemed to become darker and darker. She walked on; she was just too full of pain.

Soaked to the skin, the fabric clothes offered little protection from the relentless rain. Her bones seemed to shiver as the cold water trickled down her spine. She walked on; the rain was the sorrow of the Gods.

Her muscles strained against the constant movement through the treacherous weather, wanting to stop and collapse. The world wasn't a place for the weak; to be weak was to die. She walked on; the strong shall sacrifice the wretched in his name.

Her heart hummed an unhappy tune but she refused to listen. Never follow your heart, never trust it, it will only lead to ruin. She walked on, knowing that love had leaded her to heartbreak.

The doors to the Palace of kings swung open. All heads turned to the woman walking in and as she knelt by the throne.

"Ulfric... you're fine... he's dead." She murmured. Ulfric watched her with curious eyes; she wasn't her usual self, far from it.

"You're not yourself, what's wrong?" Ulfric asked in a soft voice.

"Nothing." She stood, turned and walked out.

Sitting on her bed of her home she stared at the wall, tears silently falling down her face staining her pale cheeks. Her thoughts settled within her leaving her to only dwell in the quietness of sorrow and gave her no sanctuary to hide in.

"Arrow." A familiar voice said knocking on the door to her bedroom. "Can I come in?"

She didn't respond but instead chose to ignore everything around her as she tried to mend herself.

"Arrow its Axel... can I come in?" Her eyes flickered to the door.

"I don't know..." She said tiredly wiping the tears from her face. He opened the door and came to his sister's side.

"What happened?" He asked, shocked at the state of his sister... he'd never seen her cry.

"Why does everybody die around me?" She asked with a hurtful expression. "Gods... all he wanted to do was to protect me and it fell to his death..." She brought her knees to her chest and hugged them.

"Who Arrow, who died?" Axel said sitting next to her and resting his head on his sister's shoulder.

Arrow let out a defeated sigh. "Tacitus... Tacitus died."

"Tell me how Arrow." He said softly.

"A vampire... and me. I didn't mean to do it... it just happened." A lone tear fell down her cheek and splashed onto her hand. She gazed at it as she recollected the events to her brother.

"I think I understand... you and him were close... sort of. Well I guess I mean that you two did grow up together and did the same thing... I don't actually have a clue." Axel sighed and put an arm around Arrow. "Do you feel any better?"

"There's more to it then what I've told you..." She placed her forehead on her knees. "We kissed... twice."

"Arrow..." He began but she cut him off.

"I felt something that I wish I hadn't... he told me he wanted to protect me from everything and he did... at the cost of his own life." She let out a deep sigh. "He told me that he hated how he trusted me, how I plagued him mind, how I left him and then that I was back because he couldn't manage what he was feeling for me. Then he told me he hated himself for wanting me."

"He felt... strongly for you then." Axel said, unable to quite get his head around it.

"I guess I hate myself for not telling him how I felt."

"How do you feel about him?" Axel asked softly.

"I don't know if I am... was in love with him and I don't know if it was just infatuation. I honestly don't know how I felt but I was happy, even when we argued, when I was with him. He was important to me... he still is and I need him to be there but he's dead and it's partly my fault." She slowly looked up at her brother. "I guess you think me strange for needing him of all people... I could have Ulfric Stormcloak but all I want is an assassin who was stuck between loyalties."

"Tacitus' loyalties have always been with the Empire... if he was still alive they still would be." Axel said, trying to point something out to his sister.

"He toyed with the idea of staying with me... I guess even kissing me was a push to his loyalties. I told him to forget and then to leave when it was all over..." Arrow explained in a sad voice. "Don't get me wrong, I wanted to stay with him but it wasn't practical and we were on different sides of the war..." Her voice trailed off and then she just sighed. "I guess I'll never know how I truly felt."  
"His past always ruled him; you know this as well as I do. The fact you left and apparently attempted to assassinate the emperor wouldn't have allowed you to stay in a comfortable relationship." She smiled slightly at her brother and his words that tried to explain that Tacitus wasn't a man she should love.

"I told him that..." She let out a sound almost like a small laugh. "I told him that his intentions were true but his past ruled him and he needed to figure out where his loyalties lay, he tried to argue with me but I think he accepted I was right."

"But how far did any of that stretch, if he was alive, if you hadn't told him to forget would he be here with you right now?"

"No... He'd be a vampire; he found out about it." Her hand moved the scar on her neck. "He knows how much I hate them; I told him I didn't want to see him again. It was so painful to say but I couldn't love a Vampire... not after what happened."

"What if he hadn't become a Vampire, what then?" Axel pushed her, trying to make her see a point that wasn't valid in her eyes.

"I don't know Axel, and there is no point thinking about it." She pushed him away and sat up. "You're trying to say he would have left me at a moment's notice for the Empire but I don't think so, I asked him what would he do if the Thalmor got hold of me and used me against him, I asked this question to him when we were 16 and we... I was drunk but he answered then 'Before or after I finished laughing?' This time around he couldn't answer... he just didn't know and maybe that means he'd have no problem but it could mean that he'd do something if it fell to that." Arrow put her feet on the floor and gave another sigh. "It doesn't matter anymore... he's not with us and I have a war to fight." She turned and hugged her brother.

"W-wha? Arrow I'm 17." He whined as she held him tighter, trying to make sure he was truly there.

"You're still my baby brother and I thought I'd never see you again." Arrow leant back and tweaked his nose trying to hide the fact tears were still in her eyes. "You've grown and your hair is much darker." She said pulling a black curl.

"Ow! I can't believe it you haven't seen me in ages and you're already bulling me." He said backing away from his sister.

She gave a tired smile. "It's what big sisters do. You should go back to the Palace of Kings... Ulfric will probably want to visit me."

"What do you mean?" Axel asked causing her to she smiled at his innocence.

"Just go Axel. I missed you kid." He sighed and pouted before walking out of her room and then out of her house.

She wandered down the stairs picking up a book at random before sitting in front of the fire and reading.

An hour passed before there was a knock at her door. She stood up slowly and walked to the door, opening it.

Ulfric stood there with a concerned frown of his face. "How are you?"

"I'm fine, come in." She said tiredly before returning to her seat. He sat down near her, unconvinced by her answer.

"You were distraught when you entered the throne room; you're not fine, what happened?" He asked trying to gain an answer from her only to gain a cold hard stare.

"I'm fine Ulfric." She said curtly, lying through her teeth. "Is there an actual reason you came here?"

"You've been gone for a while, is it so wrong that I came to see you?" He asked softly.

"I find that very hard to believe." Arrow said crossing her arms, trying to prevent him from seeing her distress.

"Come back to the palace with me, I have something to show you." He said standing and offering his hand out to her.

"If that's a pun Ulfric I will..." He cut her off.

"No it's not, are you coming or not?"

She took his hand and stood, dropped it and walked out of the house. "We're leaving now, yes?"

They walked into the war room only to find two white puppies fighting with each other and a black one attacking Galmar's boot.

"We've just liberated the Reach and in an action of Good faith the new Jarl sent us three war dog puppies." Ulfric said as he watched her smirk at the one biting Galmar. "We thought we'd give this one to you because Galmar is convinced this is you incarnated into a dog." He lifted the puppy up and handed him to Arrow.

Arrow held him and smiled slightly but with every smile she gave a sorrowful glint passed though her eyes. "Aren't you precious?" She whispered into its ear. "You shouldn't try and eat Galmar; you don't know where he's been."

Galmar scowled at her as he sat down and heaved a sigh.

"So why is this puppy so like me?" She said stroking its fur as it cuddled against her, the stroking was more of a comfort to her than that of the pup.

"He's arrogant, cocky, ends up in trouble all the time; do you want me to continue?" Galmar asked.

"But he's so cute and cuddly; this face wouldn't harm a fly." She said affectionately with a small smile.

"What are you going to name him?" Ulfric asked before Galmar could respond.

"Hope." Arrow said. "Who's a good puppy?" She asked Hope who wagged his tail happily.

"She's finally lost it." Galmar said only to have both Hope and Arrow glare at him.

"Isn't he a big meanie?" Arrow said to the puppy. "It must have been horrifying having to look at him. You are the most adorable little thing ever!" She began to scratch behind Hope's ear.

Galmar sighed, shook his head and walked out trailed by two puppies nipping at his heals.

"Thanks Ulfric." Arrow said with a fake smile, and then went onto lie. "I feel a lot better."

Ulfric pressed a kiss to her cheek. "Why Hope?"

"Maybe because that's what we all need." She shrugged and looked up at him. "I guess I have been gone a while." She murmured.

He smiled a little before gently placing his mouth against hers.

She awoke feeling wet kisses began placed across her face; her eyes flickered open to find Hope licking her.

"...Go away." She mumbled turning over and then placed Hope on top of Ulfric.

Hope began to whine and had the biggest puppy eyes ever.

"That doesn't work on me... I have two younger brothers... Fine! You're so adorable." She moved to pull a shirt on and then went to pick up hope but her eyes were drawn to the window.

The sun was rising and in the distance High Hrothgar could be seen in the distance. She leant against the window frame and watched the magnificent sight unravel before her.

"I should probably go and for fill my duties as Dragonborn." She whispered to Hope. "But I guess I want to join the Dawnguard... Shit I miss him and I guess I owe him at least killing some of the creatures that killed him." She turned and picked up hope cuddling him. "You're such a great listener... a lot like him."

Arrow turned back to the window, Hope in arms and sighed as clouds began to surround the temple once again taking away from view. She felt arms embrace her from behind and a cheek pressed to hers.

"Come back to bed." Ulfric murmured in her ear, tugging her gently towards the bed. She relented and lay down, staring out of the window as Ulfric rested his head on her chest.

She watched with pained eyes as the sun continued to rise behind the throat of the world, wondering would it be any different if he was alive. She closed her eyes, falling into a nightmarish sleep.

* * *

Fire, Screams. Flashes of light – snow. Blood, more screams. Death, saviour, home, gone. Fire, pain, gone forever.

My eyes snapped open, the light penetrating my pupils violently. I pushed myself up, groaning from the pain all over my body. I looked down and saw my leather clothes torn, caught in rocks. I tried to pull myself up, grasping jagged debris behind me, only to yell out in pain as my arm snapped loudly. I dropped down onto the floor, gasping repeatedly. I looked up along the cracked cliff face that stretched up into the clouds. How the hell did I survive that that? I remembered instantly: Michael.

I looked around for him, seeing him nowhere. Was he dead? Had he escaped? I cursed under my breath and began to examine my arm: it was bleeding badly. My eyes began to dart around for some plants or herbs I could use to dull the bleeding. Of course, there was nothing; nothing grew in this infernal winter. Instead, I tore off part of my leather armour and held it with my teeth, ripping it apart with my good (or rather, better) arm. I clumsily tied it around my bicep. As I panted once more in pain, I used my left arm to lift myself up from the stones, placing my right arm on my abdomen, which was badly bruised. I wiped a hand across my face, removing blood and sweat from my forehead and eyebrows. I spat out as I stumbled slowly, I paused to spit out scarlet blood amongst the white snow. As I looked down at my blood, I noticed something beside it - a footprint - a series of footprints actually - leading away from these rocks, with a blood trail in each one.

"Michael." I snarled, and looked around for my weapons - nothing. I had nothing. My arrows were gone. I cursed loudly, and looked around for my bow - nowhere. I growled in frustration and began to move forwards through the snow.

I would have my revenge.

* * *

**Well... I hope you enjoyed it. I've really run out of Muse today... Just tell me what you think or not... Just PM me or something that or just not abuse me because well some of you are probably hating on me but... I'll make it up to you... probably not ;) **


End file.
